Krad's Revenge
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: It's been months since the Black Wings incident and Daisuke finds out that he and Satoshi are in for some danger. SatoshixDaisuke and DarkxKrad
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfic I'm writing. I'm still working on some stuff but I will say that this is a Satoshi x Daisuke pairing. They're my favorite couple since they're so cute together. Just my own opinion though And I don't own D. . Yukiru Sugisaki does a very good job on it. Oh and I will try to update at least every weekend. Satoshi has changed his last name of Hiwatari back to Hikari. Just a note

_(Takes place 5 months after Black Wings fight)_

-Chapter One-

'What am I going to do?' Daisuke thought as he sat looking at the opposite wall through the bars to outside in his jail cell. 'This just can't be happening.' He closed his eyes remembering that horrible day a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

"Coming!" he called as he ran for the door that was being knocked on and opened it. "Yes can I help you?"

"Is Niwa Daisuke here?" a man asked pulling out a badge as his co-worker pulled out a badge as well.

"Yes I'm Niwa Daisuke," Daisuke replied confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"We have orders to take you in," the man said pulling his badge away and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Or rather should I say Phantom Thief Dark Mousy?"

"What! You've got to be kidding!" Daisuke said surprised as Emiko, Kosuke, Daiki, Towa, and Wyth came around the corner to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Daiki asked the policemen as they handcuffed Daisuke.

"I'm sorry about this sir but we have reason to believe this boy here is Dark," the second man said pulling out a warrant and handing it to Daiki.

"This is absurd!" Emiko protested. "I would know if my boy was the Phantom Thief and he most certainly is not! Who said this?"

"We're not able to tell you right now," the first man said as he started to take Daisuke to the car.

"Mom what's going on?" Daisuke asked in confusion. "Grandpa? Dad!"

"Daisuke stay calm okay?" Kosuke said. "We'll find some way to fix this."

"It's absurd!" Emiko cried as she went for Daisuke but Kosuke held her back. "He is not Dark! He is not Dark!"

Daisuke sat down into the car, hands behind his back and looked out the car window at the scene that his family was in at this strange news. He decided to remain calm as his father had said as the policemen got back into the car and drove off down the street with a small crowd of people starting to form as they went past.

'Dark what's going to happen to me now?' he thought as he went through the standard fingerprinting, picture taken, and other stuff but there was no answer. 'Why now when you're gone?'

Daisuke looked up at the sound of his cell door unlocking and a guard motioning for him to follow. He followed down to one of the interrogation rooms and was sat down in the chair at one end of the table and sighed. It had been the same way the past two weeks. Everyone had been interrogating him and trying to see if he'd turn into Dark but nothing had happened. He had asked who had said anything about him being Dark since it was nonsense but they hadn't said a thing.

'Here we go again,' Daisuke thought as the door opened and this time a policewoman came in.

"Now Mr. Niwa you'll answer my questions I have for you," she said standing at the other end of the table as Daisuke glanced to the mirror he knew had others watching behind it.

"Fine I'll answer more questions but like I've already said I'm not Dark," Daisuke sighed but glad at least his reflection no longer changed in the mirror to Dark. "After all you all know he has purple hair and eyes and I've got red. Plus he's way taller than me so how could I be him?"

"Just answer my questions," the woman replied and Daisuke just nodded.

Daisuke sighed for probably the millionth time that day as the questions kept coming. "Did you know a Mr. Hikari Satoshi?" the woman asked and Daisuke snapped to attention.

"Yes I do," Daisuke replied looking at her. "He's a good friend of mine. Why did something happen? Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital but it's of no concern to you," the woman replied.

"It is of my concern because he's my friend!" Daisuke protested as he stood from his seat. "If I'm stuck here answering stupid questions because everyone thinks I'm Dark then I demand to know how my friend is!"

"Mr. Niwa. You will sit down right now," the woman said getting upset. "He is of no concern to you anymore."

Daisuke sat down after a moment and glared at the woman not saying another word to any of her questions. When she finally got fed up with him not talking, he was taken back to his jail cell.

'What's happened to Satoshi?' he thought in complete confusion. 'Has something bad happened? He was just fine the last five months after our fight to end Dark's and Krad's fighting. I wonder what happened?' He looked up to the ceiling as he lay back in his bed and closed his eyes letting sleep take over.

* * *

I'll try and update the best I can and please REVIEW. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back and here's another chapter as promised. Hope you all enjoy!

-Chapter Two-

Kosuke looked up at the clock on the wall that read ten to twelve that night. He couldn't get any sleep and he had been looking through book after book in the library at home trying to find something out about what was going on. He grabbed a newspaper article from a couple of weeks before dated three days before Daisuke was taken and started to look it over. Suddenly an article caught his attention.

"Young teen in coma," Kosuke read quietly to himself. "Young teen boy found in his apartment passed out was brought in to Azumano hospital. Doctors had diagnosed him in a coma but are unsure why. The boy has been identified as Satoshi Hikari."

Kosuke stared at the newspaper in surprise and reread over the whole article again. 'Oh no. This doesn't look good,' Kosuke said as he got up taking the newspaper with him back to his room. 'Daisuke doesn't know about this and this happened three days before the police came. Why? I'll have to go see how Satoshi's doing tomorrow.'

* * *

"Thank you," Kosuke said to the nurse as she opened the door to the darkened room. The nurse nodded and Kosuke headed quietly into the room shutting the door behind him and looked to the boy seemingly sleeping on the bed. "Hey there Satoshi. How have you been doing?" He paused as he took a seat next to him. "Daisuke's been doing well." He paused again as the heart monitor started beeping slightly faster at the mention of Daisuke's name. "He hasn't heard anything about this it seems though. No one has. Did you know Daisuke has been taken in by the police?" The heart monitor started beeping faster again. "It seems that they've caught on he was Dark but you and I know that Dark and Krad are gone. He's been there for a couple of weeks but we haven't gotten a chance to even talk to him or see him."

Kosuke looked as the heart monitor started beeping a little faster again and noticed that Satoshi seemed to be listening despite his peaceful face of 'sleep'. He also saw that despite his peaceful look, Satoshi seemed strained slightly. He almost looked as if he was fighting to wake up.

"Satoshi is something the matter?" Kosuke asked reaching out his hand over to Satoshi's and gently holding it. "You look like something's bugging you."

Suddenly Satoshi's monitor started beeping faster again and his hand suddenly turned and gripped Kosuke's wrist tightly and Kosuke couldn't pull out of his sudden grasp. Suddenly his vision dimmed to black and he felt like his body seemed to disappear as if he was floating. Then suddenly Satoshi appeared in front of him in the blackness.

"Daisuke's in trouble," Satoshi said to Kosuke. "Krad's back and he's out for revenge. I've been put in this coma because of him. Krad told them about Daisuke being Dark. You must stop him."

"Wait what do you mean Krad's back?" Kosuke asked.

"He has his own body," Satoshi replied. "But he came back through me. The strain left me this way, but Krad keeps me like this so I don't interfere." Suddenly Satoshi looked around. "He's coming. You must leave now. If he finds you here, he'll kill you too."

Suddenly Kosuke found himself opening his eyes back in Satoshi's hospital room. He looked back down to Satoshi's hand that had gripped his that was now limp and icy cold and the heart monitor beeping steadily. He got up and quickly but quietly went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you Satoshi," Kosuke said turning back for one last look. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get Daisuke free and free you from this." Then he turned and shut the door and headed out to the elevator to go home.

The elevator doors opened and Kosuke looked up to see familiar blonde hair and golden eyes glare out from the doorway. Kosuke stepped to the side pulling his hat he had worn down over his face a little more to hide it.

"Please excuse me," Kosuke said making his voice slightly deeper as Krad walked past with a glare shifting his white jacket and stepped on the elevator. He turned and watched Krad walk towards Satoshi's room putting a hand into his white jacket pocket and matching white pants as the doors closed.

'This is not good,' he thought as he leaned against the wall of the elevator and pressed the first level button. 'Satoshi and Daisuke hold on.'

* * *

"What!" Emiko said as Kosuke told her and everybody the news later after getting home. "Krad's back with his own body?"

"And it seems he's keeping Satoshi out of this by keeping him in the coma," Daiki pondered out loud. "But yet Dark is nowhere to be heard of."

"And I don't sense him anywhere at all," Towa said as she blinked from concentrating to find Dark. "Nothing at all."

"Look it seems that we might have to tell Daisuke about this," Kosuke said. "Maybe it might somehow trigger Dark to show up."

"But how are we going to do that when they won't let us see or talk to him?" Emiko cried.

"Simple. Towa you're going to have to tell him by going to his cell in your bird form," Kosuke replied.

"Me?" Towa asked.

"Yes and take Wyth with you," Kosuke replied. "That way Daisuke can possibly get out of there."

"Right I got it covered sir!" Towa said as she gave a salute and stood up straight. "Towa to the rescue!"

"Kyuu!" Wyth added as he jumped on Towa's shoulder.

"Alright this is what we're going to have to do then," Kosuke said and went on explaining the plan.

* * *

'Daisuke. Daisuke,' a familiar voice echoed in Daisuke's mind and Daisuke looked around the blackness of his dream. 'Daisuke. You're in trouble. You must get away.'

"Sa-Satoshi?' Daisuke called recognizing the voice. "Satoshi where are you?"

"Daisuke I'm right here," Satoshi's voice echoed and suddenly Daisuke saw him standing in front of him. Satoshi stepped forward and pulled Daisuke into a hug and held him close. "Daisuke you must get away from them. They're going to hurt you. Krad's going to hurt you."

"What?" Daisuke asked surprised by Satoshi's words and the hug that felt very much real.

"I don't want to see you hurt Daisuke," Satoshi replied his voice still echoing slightly. "I love you too much to want to see you hurt." He leaned forward then and kissed Daisuke on the lips holding him closer as Daisuke found himself holding and kissing Satoshi back.

"Daisuke wake up!" a familiar voice said bringing Daisuke out of the dream and opened his eyes quickly.

"To…Towa?" Daisuke said surprised sitting up quickly to look at the pink bird flying in front of him. "What…what are you doing here?" He glanced at the cell door but the guards didn't seem to notice.

"I've brought some news from your father," she replied landing on Daisuke's arm. "Satoshi's in a coma."

"What?" Daisuke asked in a surprised whisper. "But…but how? When?"

"Three days before you were arrested," Towa replied. "Kosuke found a newspaper article that said they found him in his apartment that way and went to see him. Satoshi's fine but he's being made to stay in that state so he won't interfere in Krad's plans to kill you for revenge."

"Krad's revenge?" Daisuke asked quietly. "But how could Krad do that and still get around? Unless…"

"Krad has his own body by going through Satoshi," Towa replied. "Kosuke said Satoshi told him this when he went to check on him. He was pulled into some sort of dream state. He said Satoshi's fine though but he's very worried about you. Kosuke also confirmed Krad has his own body by running into him as Krad was coming to check on Satoshi. Kosuke figured it was probably to keep Satoshi in the coma again."

"I have to get out of here," Daisuke said looking at the cell door then to the barred windows. "But it's impossible. I'm too high up to land on the ground safely and I can't just fly or pick the locks."

"Kyu!" Wyth said as he came out from under the bed and jumped up into Daisuke's lap. "Kyu!"

"Wyth I'm so glad to see you," Daisuke said quietly as he gave Wyth a quick hug. "I can't just easily leave though. They'll see me. And…" He let go of Wyth and gave a sigh. "And Satoshi will be in trouble if…if I leave. If Krad gets his hands on Satoshi, who knows what he'll do if I escaped." He remembered back to the dream he had before Towa woke him up and the kiss that Satoshi had given him and touched his lips.

Suddenly Daisuke felt a warm tingling throughout his body. It was a familiar type of tingling and he wrapped his arms around himself. Wyth and Towa both quickly scooted back at the sudden sight of Daisuke's hair turning longer and turning purple and his eyes opening up slowly after a moment to the familiar amethysts of Dark.

"Well long time no see Wyth and Towa," Dark whispered glancing around the cell to the guards that were still unnoticing. "They really do have horrible guards don't they?" He stood and glanced out the cell. "I do believe I have a plan. Towa do you think you can distract them while you Wyth poses as Daisuke until I call for you?"

"Kyu!" Wyth replied quietly and he turned into Daisuke just then.

"Okay good. Now Towa it's your turn," Dark said with a smirk. "By the way do you happen to have a pin on you?"

"Uh yeah. Kosuke had me bring it," Towa replied turning to human form and pulled a pin from her hair then turned back to bird form after giving the pin to Dark. "What should I do now?"

"Fly out there and distract them away from the cell somehow," Dark replied. "Give me enough time to get away and make it look like Daisuke's still here thanks to Wyth."

"Roger," Towa replied as she flew out the bars and caught the guards' attentions and led them away from their post.

Dark quickly picked the lock and shut it behind him and gave Wyth a thumbs up before dashing off around the darkened hallway to the first corner. He peered around the corner to see a guard headed his way and quickly turned and hid in one of the janitor's closets.

"Well what is this?" Dark asked as he brushed up against one of the outfits left in there. "Perfect timing." He quickly pulled on the outfit and cap, hiding his hair underneath it and opened the door to peek around to see if it was clear. Then he grabbed the cart with the other stuff on it and wheeled it along casually hearing the guards coming closer with Towa's distraction.

Suddenly a pink bird came around the corner in front of Dark headed straight for him. He reached up quickly and grabbed the bird out of the air and quickly hid it under a bucket that was sitting on top of the cart and pulled out a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"Hey did you see a pink bird come flying by here?" asked one of the guards.

"A pink bird?" Dark asked looking up slightly from his 'sweeping'. "I didn't see anything sorry." The guards mumbled something and kept heading past the hallway and Dark went over to the cart and tilted the bucket back. "Nice job Towa. Oh and sorry 'bout grabbing you and stuffing you under there."

"No problem," Towa replied and flapped her wings slightly but stayed on the cart.

"Stay put under there until we get near a window okay?" Dark said as he put the broom back and started pushing the cart down the hallway and Towa hid back underneath. "Then we can get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile Wyth posing as Daisuke was sitting quietly on the bed doing as told when the woman from before that questioned Daisuke came up. "Dammit. Those guards left?" she grumbled as she stared at 'Daisuke' who was looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Kyu?" 'Daisuke' asked tipping his head to the side slightly.

"What are you saying?" she asked glaring at him.

Suddenly an alarm went off and down the hallways she heard the sound of shouting.

"There he goes! Get him! Get Dark!" several policemen yelled and the woman turned around staring down the hallway then back to 'Daisuke' still sitting there with a slight grin on his face. She gave him a glare then turned and stormed off to go after Dark as well.

* * *

"Hahaha! I haven't had this much fun for a long while!" Dark said as he ran down the hallways with Towa in his arms and glanced back over his shoulder to see several guards come around the corner after him. "Now I miss the good ole days."

"Dark watch out!" Towa said as up ahead several policemen came around the corner to block off his exit.

"Well this doesn't look good," Dark said as he stopped between the two groups and looked between them. He spotted the woman who had been asking Daisuke questions step forward out of one end of the crowd and Chief Inspector Saehara from the other side.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're surrounded Dark," Saehara said. "Give up."

"How could you be here and that Niwa boy still be in his cell?" the woman asked. "We had gotten a tip that the Niwa boy was you."

"Hahaha! You really don't get it do you?" Dark said with a laugh. "Of course the Niwa boy isn't me. How would he be me if he's still in there huh? And besides he's a little short don't you think?" He grinned using Daisuke's words from earlier to the woman who only glared. "And as for me, you still haven't caught me yet."

Turning to the window off to his left, he sent out a blast of feathers that broke the glass and jumped out the window to everyone's surprise. To Towa's surprise, however, Dark called out his own wings despite the pain and flew off into the already setting evening.

"What about Wyth Dark?" Towa asked as they headed towards the ocean and home.

"He'll be fine," Dark replied. "They should be letting him go here soon since Daisuke Niwa is not Dark Mousy. They wouldn't have any reason to keep him now would they?"

"No of course not," Towa replied as Dark landed in the backyard of the Niwa house and let go of Towa who turned back to human form and rushed for the back door. "Dark is back! Dark is back!" Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke came out back quickly.

"Oh my! You're back just as Kosuke thought!" Emiko cried as she ran to Dark and wrapped her arms around him and Dark winced slightly. "Are you hurt? Is Daisuke all right? Where's Wyth?"

"It's fine," Dark replied still slightly wincing. "Wyth's posing as Daisuke so they won't think Daisuke is me anymore. They should be letting him go soon. But that meant I had to use my own wings." He winced again as he folded them back and they disappeared and he gave a slight sigh. "Ah that hurt worse than last time. That's certainly going to leave bruises."

"Dark is Daisuke okay?" Daiki asked as Dark and everyone headed inside and Dark went over and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah he's fine," Dark replied as he pulled off Daisuke's shirt that now had holes in the back from his wings and a little small anyways. "He's sleeping but I can sense he's very worried. Worried about Satoshi. What happened to the kid anyways?"

"He's in a coma," Kosuke replied quietly. "Three days before Daisuke was taken in. I went to visit and somehow he pulled me in to a dream state to tell me it was Krad's doing. He's back for revenge and he's got his own body as well."

"What!" Dark replied surprised. "Well this makes it even worse. I sensed he was up to something not long after we were returned to the Black Wings. Then just recently he seemed to disappear from the darkness. I managed to follow but it took me longer than I thought I guess. I guess I kind of got lost until I heard the familiar voice of Daisuke and followed it and found myself in his place." He paused a moment. "So he did the spell after all?"

"Spell?" everyone asked confused.

"There's one spell that no one knows but us," Dark started to explain. "It would allow us to have our own bodies but in return it would greatly hurt the one that we're a part of. The strain would be great enough to knock them into a coma, but depending on their own strength depends if they'll pull out of it or not. That's why I've never used it. I might've wished at times but unlike Krad I wouldn't…I couldn't do it. I didn't want to see anybody hurt or suffer."

"That…that's a very bold statement," Daiki said as he came over and placed a hand on Dark's shoulder. "You giving up that chance is a very bold indeed."

"It seems Satoshi was fighting to pull out of it though," Kosuke said. "In the dream state he pulled me in, he said Krad was keeping him in that state so he wouldn't interfere with his plan to kill Daisuke. He and Daisuke are pretty close friends you know."

"I understand," Dark replied then yawned. "I better get some sleep like Daisuke is. I best stay out of sight as well as Daisuke until Wyth returns. Probably best to stay in the basement in case they want to check the place."

"Then I'll grab some blankets," Emiko said and Towa nodded and followed. "It'll be chilly down there without the fire going."

Within several minutes, Dark was cozy under blankets and said goodnight as he closed his eyes changing back into Daisuke asleep. Emiko brushed some of Daisuke's hair from his face then headed back upstairs to wait for the possibility of Wyth as Daisuke returning that night.

* * *

Dark sat in the back of Daisuke's mind in an image of himself and was looking down at an image of Daisuke asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. "It's been a long time hasn't it Daisuke?" Dark thought looking over at Daisuke's peaceful, sleeping face and gave a soft smile. "Don't you worry. We'll free Satoshi from Krad's grasp. After all I owe him don't I? He's been kind to you since the fight. Besides you're right. He's not half bad, but he's still creepy though." He gave a soft chuckle. "We'll fight Krad together but I may have to do that spell so it'll be me alone to fight when it gets worse. I don't want to see you killed by him because of me my partner. My friend. My brother." He put an arm around Daisuke and held him close in a hug. "No way that Krad will kill my brother. I will protect you Daisuke even if it costs my life you hear me? Brothers protecting each other to the end right?" He closed his eyes letting sleep start to take over finally. "Brothers to the end."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**The spell that Dark's talking about was something that I came up with. And I had Dark think more of Daisuke as a brother since they're pretty close (of course lol).

Thanks again and please review! I'll try getting up another chapter next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to update this weekend. I was kind of grounded from the computer. But I'm back and here's the next chapter. And thanks for all of your reviews!

-Chapter Three-

Daisuke sighed as he placed his hand on the silver handle and stared at the white door in front of him. Slowly, he turned the handle and opened the door to the darkened room and stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He turned slowly and looked over to Satoshi laying in bed and walked silently over to the side putting a plastic bag he brought with him down under a chair off to the side.

"Hey Satoshi. How ya feeling?" Daisuke asked the sleeping boy and noticed the steady beeping of the heart monitor jumped a little and gave a little smile. "I heard about what happened to you and stopped by to see how you were." He gave a pause a moment. "Dark's back too. He helped me get out of jail yesterday. So Krad's up to no good again huh?" The monitor beeped a little faster again.

'He looks like he hears me doesn't he?' Daisuke thought to himself as he reached over and took Satoshi's hand in his and looked at his relaxed face. 'He feels cold like ice. Satoshi what did Krad do to you?'

He suddenly remembered the dream then and put a finger to his lips and looked at Satoshi. "Um I…I had a dream yesterday you know," Daisuke started to say somewhat stuttering. "It…it had you in it and you came to give me a warning about Krad." The monitor gave a slight jump in its somewhat steady beeping. "And you…kissed me. It felt real." He gave Satoshi's hand a little squeeze and leaned down closer to Satoshi's face. Then before he realized what he was doing, he gently gave Satoshi a kiss and closed his eyes feeling his cheeks turn warm.

Suddenly Satoshi's hand gripped his tight and he opened his eyes to find himself surrounding in darkness. He looked around then turned to see Satoshi standing behind him.

"Daisuke? You've come to see me?" Satoshi asked his voice slightly echoing.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Daisuke asked.

"It's my subconscious. I don't know exactly how but I've brought you here," Satoshi replied as he came forward to Daisuke. "It's the only thing Krad hasn't been able to keep from me."

"Oh. Um so the dream I had yesterday you brought me here?" Daisuke asked.

"In a way I guess," Satoshi replied looking down. "I'm sorry about the…the kiss. I…I-" He trailed off as Daisuke pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry," Daisuke whispered in his ear. "I don't hate you for it." He looked at Satoshi's blue eyes staring in surprise at him. "How could I with someone I love so much?"

Satoshi looked in shock at Daisuke recognizing the words he had used to him. "Daisuke you…"

"I've got to get you out of here Satoshi," Daisuke said putting a finger to Satoshi's lips. "I don't want Krad hurting you anymore."

"How? I've been trying to get free," Satoshi said looking away.

"I'm going to help you that's how," Daisuke replied taking a hand and moving Satoshi's face to look back to him. "But you have to help find the way too." He took his hand and stepped back from him.

"But I…I don't know how," Satoshi said. "I can't."

"Yes you can Satoshi," Daisuke replied and Satoshi looked at him. "I believe in you. I always have and I always will."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke's serious face and smiled and gave a nod. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the blackness and searched for a way out. Then he slowly opened his eyes to find a white dot behind Daisuke that seemed off in the distance of the darkness.

"Daisuke look," Satoshi pointed behind him at the white dot and Daisuke turned to look. "I think…that's the way out."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Daisuke said taking Satoshi's hand and pulled him towards the light. Satoshi gave a smile and closed his hand around Daisuke's as well and walked with him towards the ever growing light.

Within minutes it seemed, Daisuke and Satoshi looked up at the tall, open white light like a doorway in the darkness. Both Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other then Satoshi glanced down to Daisuke's hand still holding his.

"Come on let's go together okay?" Daisuke said as he took Satoshi's other hand in his and backed up to the light and pulled Satoshi in with him.

Daisuke suddenly heard the sound of the steady beeping of the heart monitor and opened his eyes to find him still giving Satoshi a kiss and backed up slightly and looked down at Satoshi's still sleeping face. 'Did I just imagine it all?' he thought as he gave Satoshi's hand he still held a slight squeeze.

Suddenly he felt a slight squeeze back and smiled as Satoshi's eyes fluttered and opened slowly to the blue orbs he knew. Satoshi blinked a couple of times as his eyes focused and looked up into fiery red eyes of Daisuke with a smile on his face.

"Dai…suke? Is that really you?" Satoshi asked in a whisper. "Or am I still dreaming?"

"It's me," Daisuke replied. "I told you that I wouldn't leave without you."

"Did you really mean what you said about…loving me?" Satoshi asked quietly hoping he wouldn't hear the words he thought about hearing.

"I meant it as much as…this," Daisuke replied as he leaned down and kissed Satoshi's lips.

Satoshi gave a slight moan at the feel of Daisuke's warm lips on his cold ones and moved his hand slowly up to Daisuke's back and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Then he pulled back for a moment so they could catch their breath and saw Daisuke's cheeks turn deep red. Then suddenly Daisuke pulled back away from him and wrapped his arms around himself like he was cold and closed his eyes as his hair grew longer and turned purple then opened to familiar purple eyes.

"Oh boy. You got Daisuke blushing beet red," Dark chuckled.

"What…what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked in surprise. "Wait you…you're not mad?"

"Nah. Why bother?" Dark replied. "Can't control everything. Besides he really likes you." Satoshi gave a questioning look.

"What about Riku? I thought he liked her?" Satoshi asked confused but dreading the answer.

"Oh that. He says he broke it off nearly a month in a half after the fight," Dark replied. "He swears he told you."

"I didn't know," Satoshi replied hiding the slightly warm feeling tingling through his body. "I guess I forgot or something."

"He said don't worry about it," Dark said and leaned down picking up the plastic bag Daisuke brought. "We've got to get you out of here. Daisuke grabbed you some clothes to change into." He set the bag in Satoshi's lap as Satoshi sat up slowly.

"Uh thanks," Satoshi said as Dark pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the bag and went over to the table on the opposite side of the room and started writing something. "What's that for?"

"Just something for Krad," Dark smirked as he signed it and pocketed the pen and glanced back at Satoshi who was slowly getting out of bed. "You know normally I'd tell Daisuke to have you stay put but it's no use trying to talk him into it."

"Yeah well I don't feel like staying either," Satoshi said as he stood and pulled off the little thumb pad that monitored his heart rate and the monitor started to sound an alarm and Dark threw a feather at it shutting it off. "Thanks. Don't need the nurse coming."

"Oh boy that would be bad," Dark replied. "One you out of bed, and two seeing me. Yeah I think that qualifies as reason to question or panic."

"Yeah," Satoshi replied as he pulled the IV out and winced in pain then turned and pulled out the clothes from the bag. "Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry," Dark said turning around and closing his eyes as Satoshi changed into the clothes. "Daisuke's turning beet red again." He gave a chuckle.

"Oh really? That's the funniest thing to see," Satoshi said as he sat down and pulled on the shoes and socks also brought. "It's so cute you know." He glanced up as he finished tying his shoes to see Daisuke now standing there looking at him beet red.

"Dark you're so mean!" Daisuke said to Dark as Dark just laughed.

"What's he saying?" Satoshi asked standing up and went over to the still blushing Daisuke.

"He's teasing me!" Daisuke whined. "Ah stop laughing Dark!"

"Dark you really like teasing him don't you?" Satoshi asked and Daisuke nodded Dark's answer. "You do realize what happens to Daisuke happens to you right?"

Dark suddenly went silent and Daisuke looked to Satoshi. "He stopped laughing," he said and Satoshi gave a smile.

"That's what I thought," Satoshi replied smirking. "Okay let's get out of here now then shall we?"

"Right," Daisuke said as he put the note on the end of the bed that Dark wrote and turned as a nurse came in to check on Satoshi and gasped, dropping her clipboard.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" the nurse exclaimed in surprise as she stared at Satoshi. "But how? And wait a moment. Where do you think you're going? You can't leave!"

"I'm leaving whether you say so or not," Satoshi replied as he took Daisuke's hand and started to go around her.

"You most certainly can't leave!" the nurse replied sternly stepping in their way. "We've got to run tests and make sure you're okay because you were in that coma for two weeks and now you just-"

"I said I'm leaving," Satoshi replied sternly back glaring at her without his glasses. "As Chief Commander of the police I have every right to leave." The nurse just stared at him now silent. "Good. Now move aside." The nurse moved as told and Satoshi pulled Daisuke behind him out the hallway and the nurse came out and stared as he and Daisuke turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

"That was a little harsh," Daisuke said as they got in the elevator and headed to the ground floor.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have gotten out of there so easily if I wasn't," Satoshi replied. "They still see me as a kid."

"And that isn't true," Daisuke said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Daisuke," Satoshi replied as the doors opened and they headed for the front entrance of the hospital. "So where we off to? My apartment? Your house?"

"Probably my house so we can figure out what we're going to do about Krad," Daisuke replied. "Besides Dark and Towa can probably set up a barrier to keep Krad out for the time being."

"Sounds great to me," Satoshi said and his stomach growled. "Need something to eat too."

"That I can have arranged too," Daisuke laughed as they headed towards his house side by side.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You look hungry," Emiko said as Daisuke came in and she saw Satoshi. "And he got you out of it too! I'll get something fixed right away!" She hurried off to the kitchen as Daisuke and Satoshi headed to the living room where Kosuke and Daiki were at.

"You're awake," Kosuke said as he looked over to Satoshi.

"Yeah thanks to yours and Daisuke's help," Satoshi said as he sat down at one end of the couch and relaxed slightly and looked up to Daisuke standing behind him on the other side of the couch.

"I should go set up that barrier then," Daisuke said and started to turn as his hair turned long and purple.

"Back in a few minutes," Dark said as he headed out back to set up the barrier.

"So Satoshi you're feeling better?" Daiki spoke up and Satoshi nodded. "That's good."

"I have one question if you don't mind me asking," Kosuke asked. "How did you wake up? I don't suppose Krad's spells are easy to break."

"No they aren't," Satoshi replied. "Daisuke helped me back. He…he led me out you could say." He looked at Kosuke who only gave a smile.

"Well that's done finally," Dark said coming in and plopping into the chair opposite of Satoshi. "He won't be able to sense you here now but I'm sure he'll get the hint when he finds my note."

"What did it say?" Satoshi asked questioningly and Daiki and Kosuke nodded wanting to know too.

"Oh nothing much," Dark replied with a grin. "'I do believe I've stolen something of yours.'" He laughed at their looks of surprise as he turned back into Daisuke.

"Dark!" Daisuke said blushing.

"Dinner's ready!" Emiko called from the kitchen and everyone got up to have dinner.

* * *

"You know I really appreciate your kindness," Satoshi said as he sat down on Daisuke's bed in a pair of borrowed pajamas after a bath.

"I'm glad," Daisuke smiled. "Why don't you take the bed tonight?"

"Now that I'm going to have to decline," Satoshi said as he looked at Daisuke sitting on the floor in front of him.

"But I'm still worried about you," Daisuke said as he stood up in front of Satoshi. "You take the bed."

"Daisuke," Satoshi started to say.

"I insist Sato…" Daisuke started to say as he turned to take a step and turned again but tripped falling forward onto Satoshi still sitting on the bed. He looked down at Satoshi looking back up and turned beet red. "I'm sorry!"

"You are such a klutz," Satoshi said looking up at Daisuke as he started to sit up so his face was inches from his own. "But I've always liked that somehow."

"R-really?" Daisuke asked in surprise still blushing.

"Yes," Satoshi replied in a whisper and a smile. "And you blushing is so cute too." He leaned up a little closer to Daisuke's face as Daisuke turned even redder.

Daisuke could only look into Satoshi's eyes knowing he was beet red and Satoshi gave a smile before he leaned up and gave Daisuke a soft kiss. He was rewarded with a small moan from Daisuke and Satoshi deepened it more pulling Daisuke down and holding him close. Then after a moment they pulled back to catch their breath.

"Why don't we just share tonight?" Satoshi whispered softly. "It shouldn't hurt would it?"

"No it wouldn't," Daisuke replied in a whisper as well as he started to get up. "I'll shut the lights off."

"Okay Daisuke," Satoshi said as he let Daisuke up and scooted back under the covers and waited for Daisuke to come back over.

"I wonder what everyone will say in the morning when they find us together," Daisuke asked as he climbed in next to Satoshi who pulled the covers over them and pulled Daisuke close.

"Does it matter?" Satoshi asked as Daisuke snuggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No I guess not," Daisuke replied sleepily snuggling closer to Satoshi. "You're warm you know that?"

"So are you," Satoshi replied brushing a part of Daisuke's hair from his face and admired it, eyes already closed. "Night Daisuke."

"Night…Satoshi," Daisuke mumbled as he fell asleep in Satoshi's arms.

* * *

Krad walked in towards the evening to check on Satoshi and keep him in the coma and opened the door. "Oh Satoshi I'm back," Krad said as he went inside the dark room after shutting the door. "What has been up with you today?"

Suddenly he stopped as he looked at the bed empty and still slightly messed up from him getting up. He noticed the black feather Dark had thrown at the heart monitor earlier and spotted the note on the end of the bed and picked it up.

Oi_ Krad,  
__Looks like I've stolen something of yours. Let's see who likes what now. You know where to find me.  
__-Dark_

Krad glared at the note and crumpled it in his hand. "So you're back Dark Mousy?" Krad said. "Well let's see who steals my things. You shall pay for this."

* * *

Well I hope you all liked the chapter. And thanks for waiting patiently for me to get it up. And thank you all again for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I didn't get a chance to put this chapter up on Saturday since I was a bit busy. Well thanks for waiting patiently. And thanks for the reviews!

-Chapter Four-

'Mmm. So warm,' Daisuke thought as he cuddled closer to the warmth he felt and felt soft breathing against his neck. He gave a slight giggle still mostly asleep though at the breathing tickling his neck slightly. He suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him closer and his eyes opened quickly to see Satoshi's eyes closed and his face relaxed. He quickly calmed his quickly beating heart remembering just then why Satoshi was there and cuddled closer putting an arm around Satoshi's waist as well and looked at Satoshi's sleeping face. 'He looks so relaxed when he's sleeping. So peaceful lost in his dreams I bet.'

Closing his eyes slowly again breathing in Satoshi's mint scent. Then slowly he fell back into sleep again.

Satoshi slowly opened an eye and looked at Daisuke as he fell back asleep. 'You really are something Daisuke,' he thought as he pulled him closer and inhaled his cinnamon scent. He then closed his eye he opened and fell back asleep in Daisuke's and his shared warmth.

* * *

Emiko came up to check on the boys and get them up for breakfast. She opened the door to Daisuke's room with a smile on her face. "Hey you two time-" she started to say but stopped and stared in surprise at the two sleeping in each others' arms in bed. "To…get…up…" She blinked and slowly backed into the hallway without another word and went downstairs again.

"What's wrong?" Kosuke asked and Daiki looked up as well as Emiko came in slightly pale.

"They…they're…sleeping," Emiko said sitting down slowly and the two just looked at her confused. "Together."

"What are you talking about Emiko?" Daiki asked.

"They're both sleeping in each others' arms," Emiko said slowly still in a slight daze and the two stared at her. "Don't believe me go see yourselves."

"Just let them be," Daiki spoke up after a moment of silence glancing at Kosuke. "It doesn't seem to be hurting anybody."

"But-" Emiko started to say.

"Emiko," Daiki said. "I know he may be a Hikari but we've got to focus on the situation of Krad, to which he no longer has. The fighting is over between our families and has been for nearly half a year. You know this."

"Your father's right Emiko," Kosuke added softly. "We should look to the future not the bitter past." Emiko looked down at the table. "They should get rest anyways for I sense fighting ahead with Krad." Emiko only nodded silently.

* * *

Daisuke cuddled up against the warmth he felt and slowly opened his eyes to look into blue ones that seemed to be smiling. "Someone finally awake?" Satoshi whispered softly to Daisuke who blushed slightly.

"But you're so warm," Daisuke whispered blushing still and buried his face into Satoshi's shoulder. "I couldn't help but sleep. Mmm. You smell like mint." He glanced up at Satoshi blushing more at his own words.

"Mmm. And you smell like cinnamon," Satoshi replied with a smile at Daisuke's blushing.

"I think I smell breakfast," Daisuke said as he looked back up to Satoshi.

"Actually I think that's lunch," Satoshi replied. "It's about half past noon."

"What?" Daisuke asked sitting up quickly. "Oh no! Mom probably saw us!"

"I do believe you agreed to it last night," Satoshi replied sitting up as well and put his arms around Daisuke's waist. "And you agreed it didn't matter now didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Daisuke replied quietly and leaned against Satoshi. "Even Dark said he didn't mind. He said you weren't half bad anyways."

"Really?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. I think he only didn't trust you because of Krad," Daisuke replied. "Now that Krad's not there he doesn't think that anymore." He sat back quickly. "Don't tell him I said that!"

"I won't Daisuke," Satoshi replied. "Come on let's get some lunch okay?"

"Yeah I'm hungry," Daisuke replied as Satoshi let go of his waist and he got up. "I bet Mom will freak out that we slept so late."

Satoshi just smiled as he followed Daisuke downstairs to the kitchen. Daiki and Kosuke looked up from the table as the two walked in rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Emiko glanced up as she and Towa were setting the table.

"Did you two sleep well?" Emiko asked quietly looking up at them.

"Um yeah," Daisuke replied catching what seemed a forced cheerful tone in her voice.

"That's good to hear," Emiko replied as Daisuke sat down and Satoshi sat next to him.

Daisuke glanced to Satoshi giving a look of 'she's-not-acting-herself' and Satoshi gave a 'don't-worry' look back. Then they turned and started eating lunch with everyone silently eating.

* * *

"Seems no one's been in here since that day," Satoshi said as he opened his apartment door and looked around. "I'm actually surprised."

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded as they headed with Satoshi to his room to get some things. "Strange he didn't use it huh?"

"Yes," Satoshi replied getting a duffel bag from his closet and started putting some of his clothes in it. "I really appreciate you letting me stay at your place for a while."

"Well I couldn't just let you stay here and have Krad come hurt you," Daisuke replied. "At least he can't get to you as easily."

"I know," Satoshi said with a smile as he put the bag on the end of the bed next to Daisuke who had sat down. "It seems though your mom didn't like it too well." He went over to grab a few more things from his desk putting his laptop and cord into its own carry bag.

"Yeah. I don't think so either," Daisuke said. "You caught on to the way she seemed to talk?" Satoshi nodded and packed up the rest of the things he was going to need. "Is it really nice to live alone? I mean it being quiet and all?"

"Yeah it's got its advantages," Satoshi said standing in front of Daisuke.

"Like what? I mean besides the quiet," Daisuke asked looking up at Satoshi.

"Well there are several things," Satoshi replied counting off a couple on his fingers. "But there's one that just comes to mind suddenly." He looked down at Daisuke with a smirk.

"What could that be?" Daisuke asked then suddenly realized it as Satoshi sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Then he put his arms around Satoshi in a hug as well.

Satoshi looked down at Daisuke who was looking up at him and pulled him into his lap. A moment of silence passed between the two of them as they looked at one another before Satoshi leaned forward and kissed Daisuke. Daisuke gave a slight moan at Satoshi's kiss and wrapped his arms around Satoshi who did the same thing and deepened the kiss.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone has stolen what's mine a second time," a familiar voice came from the doorway.

Satoshi and Daisuke both broke from the kiss quickly and looked up to see a very familiar blonde standing there glaring with his golden eyes filled with anger leaning against the doorway.

"Don't you dare say that," Satoshi growled as he and Daisuke both stood up quickly and he stepped in front of Daisuke. "I was never yours and you know it." Krad only glared and started walking towards them. "Touch him and I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Krad asked as he grabbed Satoshi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward to him and pushed Daisuke backwards to the floor. "You can't hurt me. You don't have any of my powers now that I have my own body."

"But I can certainly hurt you Krad," Dark said as Krad turned towards him and punched him in the face causing Krad to let go of Satoshi. "Satoshi get out of here. I'll handle this."

Satoshi nodded as he quickly grabbed his two bags and ran for the door. Krad growled as he turned to go after Satoshi but Dark got between them.

"So you're actually helping him?" Krad growled narrowing his golden eyes on Dark. "I thought you hated him so much."

"It was you who I hated," Dark replied pulling a feather out. "I'm not going to let you hurt him either. Not him, not Daisuke, not anyone."

"You can't stop me," Krad replied with a smirk. "You still have to share a body with that Niwa kid." Dark just glared. "You can't freely use your magic without straining poor Daisuke. Give it up."

'Dark what's he talking about?' Daisuke asked mentally.

'I'll explain later,' Dark replied keeping his attention on Krad.

'Okay,' Daisuke nodded.

"I'll never give up Krad," Dark replied. "You know me better than that."

"Fine suit yourself," Krad said as he ran forward at Dark making a ball of energy in his hand.

"Oh too slow," Dark taunted as he moved out of the way quickly. Krad only growled and launched at him again this time grabbing Dark's arm and punched him in the stomach with the energy as well.

"Too slow huh?" Krad smirked back at Dark who was leaning over coughing and holding his stomach. "I think you're the one that's too slow now." He turned and kicked Dark to the ground.

'Dark!' Daisuke yelled. 'You can't let him beat you! You beat him once before so let's beat him again!' He concentrated then giving Dark his strength.

Krad went to kick Dark again but Dark grabbed his foot and gave it a twist sending Krad to the floor with it. Krad growled and scrambled to pin Dark down but Dark used Daisuke's strength given and pinned him first before quickly getting up. Dark then quickly used feathers to pin Krad to the floor and headed after Satoshi.

'First thing's first,' Dark said as he ran out the door and down the stairs. 'Get Satoshi back home. Those feathers won't hold Krad long.'

Up ahead he saw Satoshi quickly walking back towards Daisuke's house and ran to catch up. "We better hurry back since the feathers I pinned him with won't hold long," Dark said grabbing Satoshi's wrist and started running.

"Dark!" the sound of Krad's voice came from behind as they both looked back to see Krad in his normal outfit, wings out flying towards them from Satoshi's broken window. He had a ball of energy in his right hand and ready to strike.

"Oh damn!" Dark said as he shoved Satoshi and himself out of the way as Krad came at them making him miss. "Dammit! Hold on for your life Satoshi!" He winced as his wings came out and grabbed onto Satoshi and flew up into the air.

"You're not getting away this time!" Krad said as he flew at them fast but Dark dodged out of the way.

"Sorry about that but if you want to stay alive I'd suggest you bear it and keep holding on," Dark said as he came up from his dive to dodge Krad and Satoshi gripped him tighter.

"I'm just not used to being the one holding on," Satoshi replied as Dark dodged Krad again still heading for Daisuke's house.

"As soon as I land in the backyard run inside and stay there," Dark said as Daisuke's house came into sight. "Towa can put up a barrier for now but I'm going to have to distract Krad away while she does this."

"I don't want you or Daisuke getting hurt because of me," Satoshi replied and Dark gave him a slightly surprised look.

"Look I promise we won't okay?" Dark said as he lowered to the backyard letting Satoshi go as soon as he landed. "Towa! I need you to put up a barrier! Now would be a good time!"

"Yes sir!" Towa said as everybody came to the backyard.

"Dark," Satoshi started to say.

"Just go inside now!" Dark said as he floated up into the air and Towa started the spell for the barrier. "Krad your mine!"

Krad charged another ball of energy and launched it at Dark up in the air away from the house. Dark dodged it and headed out over the ocean away from town. Dark turned and sent a blast of feathers at Krad who blocked it with his own attack of feathers.

'Daisuke listen to me,' Dark said as he continued fighting with Krad. 'The reason Satoshi went into a coma was because of the spell Krad did to get his own body. Krad kept him there with magic but Satoshi was still able to get out of it. The reason I didn't do it was because it would strain you too much and put you in one as well and I didn't want to hurt you."

'Dark,' Daisuke said quietly.

'Listen I know you gave me your strength but I'm asking you now a big question,' Dark said. 'If I do the spell, you wouldn't have to worry about being strained by me using my magic against Krad anymore. But it's a fifty-fifty chance that you might or might not pull through. If you do, you'll wake up from the coma. When I don't know, depending on your determination and strength. If you don't, you'll die.' He dodged another attack from Krad. 'I'm asking you if you'll let me do this Daisuke. I won't do it if you don't want to.'

'I…I'll do it,' Daisuke replied quietly.

'Okay. And Daisuke?' Dark asked.

'Yeah?' Daisuke answered.

'Thank you,' Dark said as he turned and sent another blast of feathers at Krad. 'I have faith in you that you'll be okay, that you'll wake up.'

'Thank you Dark,' Daisuke replied.

Dark turned his full attention back to Krad. He had to fight him off first before he could do the spell. He went to blast Krad with more feathers but Krad dodged them and flew at Dark with his speed and another ball of energy in his hand. Dark went to dodge but Krad caught him and punched him in the stomach again with the energy.

"Looks like I'm going to win this time Dark Mousy," Krad said as he punched him again and Dark coughed struggling to stay in the air.

"Like hell you will," Dark coughed as he threw another blast of feathers at Krad but Krad blocked them.

"Goodbye Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa," Krad laughed as he sent another blast of feathers and energy at Dark who was now weakened so much he couldn't dodge it.

Dark gave a yell as the blast hit then fell towards the ocean below no longer able to stay in the air. He closed his eyes waiting to hit the water below. 'I'm sorry Daisuke. Forgive me.'

* * *

"Nooo!" Satoshi yelled from Daisuke's backyard running towards the edge of the yard and the ocean as Dark fell from the sky in a streak of purple and black that turned to red and black as Dark turned back into Daisuke. "Daisuke! Dark!" Daisuke landed in the water with a big splash.

"Satoshi!" Kosuke said as he ran forward and grabbed Satoshi's arm pulling him back before getting to the barrier Towa put up.

"Let me go! He needs my help!" Satoshi said trying to get out of Kosuke's grasp. He looked out to the water where Daisuke had fallen but there was no movement and only black feathers continued floating down and on the surface. "Daisuke!"

Everyone looked on shocked by what just happened. Satoshi stared for a moment then pulled out of Kosuke's grasp and ran inside up to Daisuke's room.

"Daisuke no!" Emiko cried out as well and fell to her knees. "My boy is gone! He's gone!"

Krad looked from his place in the air to the water below then over to the Niwa house with a smirk on his face. "Goodbye Dark Mousy. Goodbye Daisuke Niwa," he said with a sarcastic hurt tone and gave a smirk dropping two white feathers and watched as they floated to the ocean's surface. Then he turned towards the Niwa house as Kosuke went over to comfort Emiko. "I'll be back for you Satoshi. Don't you forget it." Then he turned and flew off leaving everyone to the horror of what happened.

* * *

Satoshi looked up to the disappearing figure of Krad from Daisuke's room as he sat on Daisuke's bed holding one of Daisuke's pillows close. He laid down on his other pillow still holding the first close and closed his eyes now wet with tears. "Daisuke," he whispered to himself squeezing the pillow. "Daisuke you can't leave me. You can't die on me. Not after you helped me so much. You're strong. Please come back to me Daisuke." His grip loosened on the pillow as he started to fall asleep. "Daisuke I love you." He felt silent as sleep took over him.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Yes I know I left it at one of those evil cliff hangers. Don't worry I'll get the next chapter up next weekend! And thanks again to everybody who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you like and thanks for the reviews!

-Chapter Five-

Daisuke had hit the water hard and felt himself sinking down, just barely opening his eyes to look up through the salty water stinging his eyes and the wounds he had gotten from Krad to the sky beyond the water's rippling surface above. He was running out of air to breathe but yet he felt he couldn't move either.

'Is this the end?' he thought shutting his stinging eyes still slowly sinking as his wings disappeared. 'I'm sorry Dark that I couldn't help you more. I'm sorry. Forgive me?'

"Daisuke I forgive you,' Dark voice replied. 'Don't you give up just yet.' Daisuke didn't reply. 'Daisuke don't you dare give up hear me? I'll get you out of this!'

Daisuke barely heard Dark's words before he felt unconsciousness start to take over. Suddenly he thought he heard Satoshi's voice in his mind. 'Daisuke. Daisuke you can't leave me. You can't die on me. Not after you helped me out so much. You're strong. Please come back to me Daisuke. Daisuke I love you.'

'Satoshi I love you too,' Daisuke thought in his mind. 'Dark!' Then Daisuke's mind went blank.

'Daisuke!' Dark called then felt himself separate from Daisuke as the words of the spell rang through his mind and opened his eyes despite the stinging salt water and grabbed Daisuke's arm before him. 'Daisuke I've got you and I'm not letting go.'

Dark brought up the last of his strength and swam up to the water's surface holding Daisuke in his arms and drew a breath of air and swam for shore despite the pain his body had as it finished becoming complete.

Once he got to shore and pulled Daisuke up and laid him on his back, he checked for a pulse and breathing and sighed in relief that they were there and used the last of his magic at the moment to have a matching set of clothes like Daisuke's appear on him and laid on his back wiping the salty water from his eyes.

"There goes the last of my magic for now," he whispered out loud to himself. "The spell worked on me now but I hope you pull through Daisuke." He turned his head to look at Daisuke seemingly sleeping. "I know you will Daisuke. I believe in you and I know Satoshi and everybody else does too."

He sat up slowly again and sat Daisuke up wiping the water from Daisuke's face and pulled him up onto his back and stood slowly and took a couple of wobbly steps. He glanced back at the house and town that sat far off as his and Krad's fight had taken them away so no one would get hurt. Then he turned and headed towards the forest along the beach to get out of the immediate sea breeze that was cool on the early summer's day that was already turning evening.

'I got to find at least some place to keep Daisuke warm,' Dark thought as he shifted Daisuke on his back again to keep him from falling off. 'It doesn't help that the breeze is cool and Daisuke's soaked. I need something, anything to keep the wind off him enough since I know I won't be able to make it much further.'

Suddenly he spotted a fallen tree that had taken a chunk of ground with it as the roots had come up with it leaving a hole into the ground big enough for them to sit in and a bit more room to the side. Dark went and sat Daisuke up against part of the side of the hole then grabbed a few larger rocks he could find in a circle and some twigs and smaller branches.

'I need just a little magic to make a spark or small flame,' he thought concentrating on the small pile, his hand to it. 'Come on work.' A little energy formed a small flame in his hand and he quickly tossed it to the twigs that caught fire and he sighed leaning back against the side of the hole's wall next to Daisuke. 'It worked. Now to get some rest.'

Turning to Daisuke he pulled him close to share some of his body heat with the small fire so Daisuke wouldn't catch chill in his still damp clothes. Then shutting his eyes, he fell asleep from his strength and magic drained from him.

* * *

Sorry it's so short this time! I promise chapter six will be longer. Thanks again for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter for everyone. Thanks for waiting for it. And thanks for all the reviews!

-Chapter Six-

Satoshi sat still on Daisuke's bed opening his eyes again holding the pillow close that he had held all night. He had woken up that morning thinking it had all been a nightmare but he had been wrong. Daisuke wasn't there and it was silent in the house for early morning. He had quietly gotten up to shut Daisuke's door and locked it and went and laid on the bed again holding Daisuke's pillow again. He didn't want anybody bothering him right now, however, Emiko had come to check on him later in the morning when he didn't come down for breakfast though she hadn't sounded too happy either. He hadn't answered pretending to be asleep and had been surprised she hadn't unlocked the door yet. Now the sound of knocking came again as it neared noon.

"Satoshi? Satoshi it's Kosuke," Daisuke's father said quietly from the other side of the door. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi didn't answer and rolled over so his back faced the door. Kosuke went quiet and Satoshi figured he'd left until he heard a click of the door's lock and the door open quietly. Satoshi closed his eyes wet with tears from crying silently pretending to be asleep.

"Satoshi I know you're not asleep," Kosuke said as he put the bobby pin he borrowed of Emiko's in his pocket and went over and sat down next to Satoshi with his back to him still. "Listen I know you're upset. We all are. But please don't think it's your fault."

"It is my fault," Satoshi said quietly but not turning around. "Everything I care for gets taken away from me by him. It's not fair anymore. Daisuke was killed because of me." He buried his face in Daisuke's pillow still smelling of Daisuke's cinnamon scent as tears started to come to his eyes again.

"Satoshi it's not your fault," Kosuke said quietly.

"Yes it is!" Satoshi replied sitting up and turned to Kosuke. "He kills everything I love!" He looked away from his words.

Kosuke looked at Satoshi for a moment in silence realizing Satoshi cared for Daisuke more than he had previously let on. It had become more apparent to him with the time they spent together after the fight with the Black Wings. He reached up gently then and pulled Satoshi into a comforting hug.

"It is not your fault Satoshi," he said quietly as Satoshi tensed up at the hug then slowly started to relax. "There's nothing we can do now but wait."

"Wait for what?" Satoshi asked quietly relaxing a little more but unused to hugs from anyone. He had never really gotten one from his adoptive father before.

"I don't think he's gone," Kosuke said quietly earning a confused look from Satoshi. "I don't know what you call it but I have a feeling Daisuke's not dead. I don't know if it's just me but I know he's stronger than that." He looked down at Satoshi still in his comforting hug. "Don't give up on him so easily. Daisuke wouldn't have it nor Dark. So what do you say about lunch? I don't think he'd want you to starve to death either."

Satoshi nodded slightly as Kosuke let him go and got up and went to the door. Satoshi got up wiping the tears from his eyes and followed downstairs quietly for lunch that he hardly ate at anyways. He then went outside to the backyard after excusing himself from the silent lunch and sat down in the grass looking up at the sky clear and blue.

'Daisuke,' Satoshi thought as he closed his eyes picturing Daisuke's face then Dark's also that he had sought to capture for so long. 'Dark. Is it true what Kosuke said? Are you still out there or are you both really gone?' He thought back then to their voices and sighed eyes still closed.

"Looks like someone's depressed over something."

'I'm thinking about them too much now,' Satoshi sighed eyes still closed. 'Now it sounds like Dark's voice is right behind me.'

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly and turned to look behind him as familiar purple eyes looked back. His eyes went wide as he looked to the red head in his arms sleeping, his head resting against Dark's shoulder and black wings that folded back and disappeared.

"You…you're alive?" Satoshi asked in surprise as he stood slowly in shock. "This isn't some vision or hallucination?"

"Now why would you think that?" Dark asked with a grin then shook his head. "Of course I'm alive."

"And…Daisuke?" he asked as he looked to the red head who hadn't moved once and seemed slightly paler than normal.

"He's fine," Dark replied. "He's in the coma though. I had to do the spell to save him and myself from a watery grave. He agreed to it though after I explained it to him. I didn't realize I'd have to do it that way though." He gave a couple of blinks and shook his head slightly as dizziness assaulted him and he kneeled down setting Daisuke on the ground.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked as he came over and kneeled down to check on Daisuke himself as well.

"Yeah. I just haven't recovered enough of my strength," Dark replied. "I barely made it back here after sleeping all night. I feel like an old person."

"Dark you are old," Satoshi pointed out Dark's age being over three hundred years old from the curse as he picked Daisuke up on his back and stood up slowly.

"Well that's different," Dark said standing slowly up again. "I never had my own body and besides I only look seventeen."

"Yeah you look it but you're much older than that," Satoshi said with a smirk starting to feel better just then. He was surprised at himself that he didn't react like crazy when Daisuke and Dark showed up. He thought that maybe it was like what Kosuke said about not feeling them gone and denying it making him feel miserable until they had actually come back.

Turning, Satoshi went inside the back door slipping his shoes off and Dark following in to the living room. Everybody had gone in there and was sitting silently when Satoshi came in carrying a sleeping Daisuke on his back and they all stared. Kosuke and Emiko had quickly gotten up from their end of the couch as Satoshi went over and laid him down gently. They all looked up in surprise as Dark came walking in behind silently.

"You…you're alive?" Emiko asked wide eyes at Dark then ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh! You're alive!"

"Yeah barely," Dark replied and winced with Emiko's squeezing hug.

"What about Daisuke?" she asked giving him a 'sorry-for-hurting-you' look and turned to Daisuke that still hadn't moved and went over to touch his cheek that was cold. "He's cold. Dark he didn't…he's not…"

"No he's not dead," Dark replied as he went and sat down in a chair. "He's fine but he's asleep you could say."

"You had to do the spell after all," Daiki spoke up looking at Daisuke then to Dark giving him a once over look.

"To save both of us from a watery grave yeah," Dark replied looking at Daisuke with Satoshi sitting on the floor next to him and Emiko getting a blanket to cover Daisuke with and Kosuke taking a seat in the other chair. "I told him the fifty-fifty chance that he might or might not pull out of it. He chose for himself. But I believe in him. He's a strong boy and I know he'll pull through."

"You both should get your rest then," Emiko said as she brought Dark a blanket also. "Get your strength back. Krad, however, thinks you're both dead."

"Just like you had us thinking," Towa said quietly as she perched on the back of the couch by Daisuke and Wyth also there in her bird form.

"Heh. He's dense minded," Dark said as he closed his eyes snuggling under the blanket and relaxed. "He can't get rid of me that easily."

"Well get your rest," Daiki said. "It doesn't do any good to fight him now." Dark only nodded slightly as he yawned and went silent.

Everyone but Satoshi got up from the living room to go to the kitchen and let the two rest. Kosuke glanced back at Satoshi who was still sitting on the floor next to Daisuke and took his hand in his laying his head next to Daisuke's. He gave a small smile and turned to go into the kitchen.

* * *

I know it's a little short but I hoped you liked it!Thanks for reading! And thanks again to everyone's reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chance to put this up Saturday. I got stuck cleaning my room then went to a movie and Sunday ended up going to my cousin's house so my dad could play a little poker tournament with my cousin's dad and some friends. It was boring. But anyways thanks for waiting! Thanks to all your reviews!

-Chapter Seven-

"Daisuke. Daisuke."

Daisuke looked up from the blackness of his subconscious like he had seen with Satoshi when he went to help Satoshi out of his coma. The voice was familiar then he heard another familiar voice.

"Yo Daisuke," Dark's voice said and Daisuke turned around to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked then turned as the first voice sounded and Satoshi appeared next to Dark. "Satoshi? You both came here?" He looked as Satoshi ran at him and jumped him knocking him down giving him a hug.

"Alright you two let's save the lovey dovey stuff for later," Dark said but laughing as well. "Let's get Daisuke out of here first."

Satoshi stood back up after a moment still hugging Daisuke then helped Daisuke up and gave a smile. "Now it's my turn to help you find your way when you helped me find mine," he said taking Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke nodded looking to Satoshi then to Dark that came over taking his other hand. "Come on the others are waiting," Dark said and Daisuke nodded again.

Concentrating like he had told Satoshi, Daisuke searched for a way out. He opened his eyes as a little dot of white appeared in front of them then suddenly grew to the same type of white light doorway with Satoshi. He looked to them both with a smile giving their hands a squeeze.

"Thank you guys," Daisuke said as they both pulled him into the doorway.

* * *

Daisuke groaned slightly and heard the faint whispers around him quickly hush. He slowly found the rest of his senses coming back to him and slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to focus his blurry sight. 

"Where…am I?" he asked as he looked up to see familiar faces of his family looking back down at him and also saw Satoshi and Dark too. "Satoshi? Dark? You're here too?" He started to sit up.

"Whoa you stay put Daisuke," Dark said putting a hand out to his shoulder. "You just woke up."

"I'm fine really," Daisuke said as he slowly got up and stood and took a step and started to collapse.

"Dark's right Daisuke," Satoshi said as he caught Daisuke and helped him stand back up. "You need rest."

"I'm just fine," Daisuke replied as Satoshi pulled his arm around his shoulders to help keep him up. "How long have I been out?"

"Just over a day," Dark replied glancing out to the dark night outside the window then back to Daisuke. "You still need your rest."

Daisuke was silent a moment. "Okay then I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. "I'll go upstairs to my room."

Satoshi turned still holding Daisuke up with his arm around his shoulders and went towards the stairs and up to Daisuke's room both silent.

"Guess we'll discuss more on what we'll do about Krad tomorrow," Dark said after a moment.

"Goodnight then Dark," Daiki said and Kosuke nodded as well as they headed off to their rooms.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Emiko asked. "There's an extra room I could clean up and-"

"Don't worry about it tonight," Dark replied going over to the couch where Daisuke had been laying. "I'll take the couch tonight. Get some sleep since I know you've probably been worrying much over the past couple of days."

"Okay but don't you want something more comfy?" Emiko asked as she went to get a pair of pajamas for Dark. "Here's something more comfortable. Goodnight." She turned and headed to bed after handing Dark the pajamas.

Dark went and put on the pajamas then silently went up the darkened stairs towards Daisuke's room to say goodnight to them. He stopped outside the closed door and put his hand up to knock on the door when his vision suddenly blurred from the door to looking out through Daisuke's eyes. His hearing also changed to Daisuke's as well.

"Sorry about worrying you Satoshi," Daisuke said quietly sitting on the bed looking at Satoshi kneeling across the room at his dresser. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay Daisuke," Satoshi replied as he pulled out a pair of pajamas for Daisuke and walked over to him. "You're still recovering from Krad's fight and the split between you and Dark."

"I know. Maybe I should've stayed on the couch," Daisuke said as Satoshi set the pajamas next to him as he sat unmoving. "I used up all my strength just to come up the stairs. I can hardly move my hands let alone my arms."

"Like I said it's okay," Satoshi replied unfolding the shirt for Daisuke then gently pulled Daisuke's shirt off him and put the pajama shirt over Daisuke's head and gently helped Daisuke put his arms in the sleeves.

"Thanks," Daisuke said blushing slightly.

"You're welcome," Satoshi replied with a soft smile.

"You know I…I heard your voice as I was sinking in the ocean," Daisuke said quietly looking down. "You said that I couldn't leave you…that you didn't want me to die." He paused slightly. "You said I was strong and that you loved me before your voice faded away." He looked back up at Satoshi's surprised face. "Your words gave me the strength to stay alive. Thanks to both you and Dark I'm alive."

Satoshi smiled and sat down next to Daisuke and pulled him into a hug. "And I'm glad we both helped Daisuke," he said softly. "But Dark was the real one that saved you." Daisuke went to say something but Satoshi put his finger to his lips. "It was all Dark that saved you. I just lent my strength somehow in words."

Dark blinked finding him looking at the door again and his hearing as his again and his hand still up ready to knock. Lowering it silently and taking a silent step backwards, he turned and headed back downstairs to the couch and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

'I really underestimated Satoshi all this time,' he thought to himself. 'Even before the Black Wings I did I guess. Daisuke's right that I jumped to conclusions often about him. I guess he isn't half bad. Maybe I should try to get along more because like I already told Krad, I didn't hate Satoshi because of himself, it had been Krad I hated.' He picked Wyth off the back of the couch sound asleep by Towa in her bird form. 'Just like always. Sound asleep.' He put Wyth on his chest then picked up Towa as well and set her next to Wyth. 'Night you two.' He looked up to the ceiling in Daisuke's room direction. 'Night Daisuke. Night Satoshi. Thank you both.' Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed a little short but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and thanks for all your reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

So it's been a while since I've written on this and when I went to go re-read it and try to see if my muses might actually come give me some inspiration to finish this story, I noticed one HUGE problem. This chapter is the real chapter eight. I'd totally had in my large single document file of all my chapters together that I had written chapter seven twice. So I had to go back and redo all my chapter titles! So the chapter eight that had been up for all this time is actually chapter nine. (really huge wide eyed look of surprise) So….for anyone new to reading this, you'll be okay. Anyone else that has read this, here's something I missed! WAH!

* * *

-Chapter Eight-

It had been a couple of days now after Daisuke had woken up from the coma and both he and Dark had gotten most of their strength back. They had made sure to not go outside or be seen if Krad was watching to have him continue to think they were still dead.

"You know it's still strange that he didn't come back yet," Dark said as he sat in a chair after lunch with everyone in the living room. "He hasn't turned soft has he?"

"I don't think he would," Daiki said.

"Well it's a good thing he hasn't yet," Daisuke said and looked to Satoshi next to him at one end of the couch. "Do you think he's got something planned?"

"I have no idea," Satoshi replied with a shrug. "Ever since he's gotten his own body the link that allowed us to hear each others' thoughts is gone. I didn't expect it to stay anyways."

Dark remembered back a couple of nights before after Daisuke had woken up and he had seen through Daisuke's eyes and heard through his hearing like old times before he had his own body. 'I wonder why and how that happened?' he thought. 'Maybe I should say something about it.' He went to say it to the others but before he could, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Emiko said as she went over and answered it. "Hello. Niwa residence." Suddenly she paled and slowly turned to the others, her voice going quieter. "Yes. Just a moment." She put her hand over the receiver and looked at Satoshi. "It's for you."

Confused, Satoshi got up and went over taking the phone as Emiko went over and sat down next to Kosuke again with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Hello Satoshi," a familiar voice came over the other end. "Long time no talk."

"What do you want Krad?" Satoshi asked yet surprised at Krad calling. Everyone stared towards the phone in silence at the mention of Krad's name but Emiko that already knew.

"You know what I want Satoshi," Krad replied in his menacing voice and Satoshi gave a slight growl. "And I just so happen to be in a good mood today that I'm willing to give you a chance to come back to me quietly."

"Never," Satoshi growled at the menacing angel on the other end.

"It's either that or I come and take you back by force and kill the rest of those damn Niwas," Krad said with a sneer. "I already killed Dark and the boy so there is nothing stopping me. Besides you've had enough time to cry your poor little eyes out over that boy. Too bad Daisuke died." He gave a slight sneering laugh. "You have until tomorrow at noon to decide whether you come peacefully or I kill the others. I'll be waiting at the windmill fountain. If you're late, they're dead."

Satoshi pulled the phone back and clicked it off and stared at it for a second before putting it back on the base and turning slowly to the others with questioning looks at him. "He says he wants me back," he said quietly as he went back over and sat down next to Daisuke. "He's in a good mood, he said, and offered me to come quietly."

"Good mood? That's scary to see or hear," Dark said.

"Agreed on that one," Daiki added with a nod.

"But he said if I don't go quietly he'll come here and take me back by force," Satoshi said quietly still. "And kill the rest of you since he thinks both of you are still dead." He looked to Dark and Daisuke. "I have until tomorrow at noon to decide and meet at the windmill fountain otherwise you're all going to die."

"Well he's not getting his hands on you or anyone else," Dark said standing and started to pace the floor. "We need a plan and a good one at that."

"But I don't want to risk your lives anymore for a stupid fight," Satoshi said and stood up. "I'll just go."

"But Satoshi," Daisuke started to say with worry before Wyth jumped up into Satoshi's arms.

"Huh?" Satoshi said as Wyth gave his adorable smile and started to glow and grow. Then he got heavier and Satoshi let him go quickly and stared as Wyth stopped glowing and looked at an identical copy of himself.

"Kyuu!" Wyth said as he stood looking at Satoshi's surprised face taking on Satoshi's exact form, a smile on his face.

"Perfect idea Wyth!" Dark said as everyone looked in surprise at Wyth.

"He…he turned into me?" Satoshi asked surprised pointing at Wyth.

"Eh? But I thought he could only turn into me or Dark," Daisuke said surprised standing up next to Satoshi.

"Daisuki!" Wyth said with a smile and tackled Daisuke and Satoshi both.

"Ah Wyth! It's Daisuke! Not Daisuki!" Daisuke said as he pushed Satoshi-Wyth off him and Satoshi.

"Daisuki?" Satoshi-Wyth asked as he sat on the floor and blinked.

"Ke! Ke Wyth!" Daisuke said then sighed. "Argh. Dark looks like we need to train him to speak again."

"No problem," Dark said with a laugh. "We got the rest of the day. How hard can it be?" Wyth gave a laugh and Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how to act like me too," Satoshi said. "If he does something I wouldn't do I'm sure Krad will surely notice. He's not stupid on that sadly."

"No worries," Dark said with a grin. "Just leave it to me."

"I was afraid he'd say that," Satoshi mumbled putting a hand over his face shaking his head. "Let's hope this works."

* * *

Well hope that clears up any mishaps of jumping from chapter seven to chapter nine (originally chapter eight). But anyways, I'm trying my hardest to complete this for sure. It's been a long, long time since I've written on it. So thanks again to all who's been with me all this time waiting for me to finish.

(21 October, 2010)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! I'm back again with another chapter. I sort of got writer's block in the middle of writing this chapter for a couple of days so I had to put it off to the side. Then an idea came to me and I decided to go with it. Thanks for all of your reviews!

-Chapter Eight-

"Okay you remember the plan we went over yesterday Wyth?" Dark asked as they approached the windmill fountain a couple of blocks away near noon.

"Yes," Satoshi-Wyth replied in Satoshi's mimicked voice tone. "Do as Krad says while still acting as Satoshi would."

"Good. And remember don't let him know you're not Satoshi," Dark said as he pulled his hat he had on with his hair tucked up in it down a little more over his face. "I'll be near but I'll be staying out of sight. Luckily Daisuke and Satoshi are back at the house with Towa's barrier to stay safe."

Stopping just out of sight around a corner of a building, Dark told Satoshi-Wyth to keep his cool and act as planned and watched Wyth walk on towards the white clad blonde standing with his back turned looking out over the ocean.

'Act like Satoshi,' Wyth thought with a silent gulp as he kept a straight face like Satoshi and walked towards the blonde angel.

"So you decided to come quietly after all?" Krad said as he turned to face Satoshi-Wyth and smirked though he was clearly disappointed. "Protecting those damn Niwas left huh?" He grabbed Satoshi-Wyth's arm. "No matter. I got what I want and they can't do anything about it." He started pulling Satoshi-Wyth by the arm he grabbed back the way to street and down the sidewalk.

"On the move," Dark said quietly into the communicator that Emiko had given him and Wyth and had one back at the house for them to hear. "Looks like he's a little disappointed you gave up so easily Satoshi."

"Don't start with me," Satoshi's voice replied.

"But it's so much fun," Dark snickered as he followed Krad and Satoshi-Wyth at a distance.

"Dark be nice," Daisuke's voice said. "Please?"

"Okay fine. I'll be nice," Dark replied. "You're no fun." He gave a smirk. 'Later is always an option.'

'Whoa! Did I just hear you Dark?' Daisuke asked in Dark's mind.

'Daisuke? Wait you can hear me?' Dark asked confused and stopped walking but kept his eyes on Krad and Satoshi-Wyth.

'Yeah. But how still? Wasn't the bond broken when you got your own body?' Daisuke asked confused as well.

'I guess it wasn't completely severed,' Dark replied. 'I didn't think you could reply back though.'

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' Daisuke asked.

'Well a couple of days ago I saw through your eyes and heard with your hearing,' Dark replied. 'I didn't know how then but I think we're still connected by minds somehow. We'll discuss it later. I've got to keep up with Krad and Wyth.' He started walking again following them.

'Do you think Satoshi still is connected too?' Daisuke asked.

'I don't know Daisuke,' Dark replied. 'Maybe but probably with enough concentration he might find out. If so, that just might help us.'

'Should I have him try?' Daisuke asked.

'If he wants to do it then go right ahead,' Dark replied ducking around a corner out of Krad's sight. 'Dammit. He just went into a crowd. I'm going to lose sight of him.'

'Satoshi says he trying to concentrate,' Daisuke said. 'He's not getting anything yet.'

'Well tell him to keep trying,' Dark said going into the crowd. 'I just lost him and Wyth. I'm going to try to find him.'

'Hey I can see through your eyes,' Daisuke said surprised. 'There are a lot of people.'

'Yeah and it's going to be hard to find Krad and Wyth now,' Dark said with a sigh looking around the crowd. 'Did Satoshi get anything yet?'

There was silence for a moment. 'Yeah he says he's got a visual,' Daisuke said. 'It's a little blurry but it's clearing up.'

'Good. Where is he at then?' Dark asked still looking around for the blonde angel and Wyth.

'He's moving fast,' Daisuke said. 'Satoshi says he senses Krad being mad to a dangerous scale.'

'Mad? What for?' Dark asked.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around to see Krad's golden eyes glaring angrily at him. Then Wyth still in Satoshi's form was shoved at him roughly.

"You lied to me Dark Mousy," Krad said angered. "You tried to trick me to think the stupid rabbit was Satoshi. You tricked me to think you're dead too. How very clever. How did you ever escape your watery grave with your magic drained?"

"Obviously you don't know me that well," Dark said glaring back from under his hat stepping in front of Satoshi-Wyth. "You know I don't give up that easily. Besides I always have a few tricks up my sleeves regardless."

'Daisuke I'm going to send Wyth home,' Dark said to the redhead by thought. 'Obviously we can't trick him that easily. It seems either he knows Wyth wasn't Satoshi or he can still feel the connection like you and I have.'

'Okay Dark,' Daisuke replied. 'Satoshi says he can see you from Krad's eyes.'

"Tricks? Feh," Krad said. "I'm surprised to see you alive, but that Niwa boy too? And sitting right by Satoshi at home." Dark blinked in surprise to Krad. "Don't think I don't know. It seems we've still got a mental connection. Too bad I _saw_ through your plan."

"Wyth go home," Dark said to the white rabbit still in Satoshi's form behind him without turning around keeping his eyes on Krad.

"Um…okay," Wyth said in Satoshi's voice still and turned going off into the crowd of people.

"Still sticking up for that pathetic little rabbit?" the blonde angel said keeping his golden eyes fixed on the purple eyed thief. "What a waste of time."

"It's a waste of your time to be pestering him and me," the thief replied back to the blonde angel. "You know I'm not handing over Satoshi that easily as much as I would've loved to nearly half a year ago if it had been this way."

"Sticking up and taking his side now are you still?" Krad asked still mad.

"Why not? I'd rather see him safe than with a psychotic angel like you," Dark stated.

"Ouch that hurt," Krad said glaring and put his hand over his heart.

"Good. You deserve worse," Dark replied back with a smirk.

"Well at least I'm not a thief," Krad retorted back dropping his hand to his side and glared. "Stealing my artworks."

"They aren't your artworks," Dark stated.

"In a way they are," Krad replied back with a smirk to the thief that narrowed his purple eyes. Then he grabbed Dark's wrist tightly and turned pulling him away from the crowd. "Let's go somewhere privately to talk shall we?"

'Dark?' Daisuke asked through thought. 'I don't like the looks of this.'

'I don't either,' Dark replied as he was dragged away from the crowd of people by the blonde angel still tightly grabbing his wrist. 'Can Satoshi tell what he's thinking of?'

'No sadly,' Daisuke replied. 'It seems that Krad's got his thoughts blocked from Satoshi though he's still got a visual and hearing.'

'Damn. What the hell is he thinking?' Dark said still being dragged by Krad who was going back towards the windmill fountain where it was quiet and nobody around.

'Dark? Satoshi just said he lost his visual and his hearing of Krad's,' Daisuke said. 'And we can't hear anything through the communicator. He must be blocking the signal with magic.'

"Tell the Niwa boy you'll talk to him later," Krad said as he stopped by the railing to the ocean still holding Dark's wrist tightly and turned to look at Dark. "There's something I must discuss without him hearing."

"Why should I?" Dark growled trying to pull his wrist out of Krad's grasp.

"It's either that or I go kill them all right now," Krad said keeping his grip on Dark's wrist, tightening it slightly more and pulled the thief closer. "You wouldn't want that now would you Dark Mousy?"

'Dark it's okay,' Daisuke said. 'Just don't get yourself killed because of us please?'

'Fine Daisuke,' Dark replied quietly as he felt Daisuke's presence of connection fade.

"Okay he's not listening and he's not seeing anything," Dark said to Krad. "Happy now?"

"Good," Krad said letting up on his grip slightly but still kept his grip on Dark's wrist.

"What did you want to discuss without Daisuke hearing so badly?" Dark growled slightly annoyed and pulled his wrist free and rubbed it as a red mark appeared where Krad grabbed it.

"A little offer or deal of sorts," Krad replied with a smirk.

"Forget it Krad," Dark said stepping away from the blonde angel. "I don't do deals with a crazy angel like you."

"Oh but I think you might if it dealt with the Niwas or even Satoshi," Krad said stepping behind Dark and came up by his ear under the hat. "You wouldn't want to see little Daisuke hurt or killed would you?"

"You touch any of them and you'll wish you were dead," Dark growled glancing back over his shoulder to the golden eyes smirking at him and tensed up at Krad's closeness.

"Then I suggest you listen to what I have to offer," Krad smirked to Dark's tenseness.

"What do you want?" Dark asked.

"I'll let Satoshi go but only if I get something in return," the blonde angel replied.

"And that something is?" Dark asked with the blonde angel behind him still so he couldn't look at him.

"You," Krad whispered in Dark's ear softly.

Dark's eyes went wide at Krad's single word and went to turn around and face the blonde angel but Krad grabbed his shoulders and kept him in place. He tried to pull out of Krad's grasp but Krad only tightened his grip more.

"Now, now. If you refuse I'll take back Satoshi anyways and kill the rest of them and you," Krad said into Dark's ear still holding his shoulders tightly. "And this time I'll make sure you and that Niwa boy are dead."

Dark went still and closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. I'll do it," Dark said quietly not opening his eyes.

"Good," Krad replied softly in Dark's ear still gripping Dark's shoulders but let up on his grip some. "You do as I say and I won't hurt them. If not, I'll kill them." Dark growled slightly, eyes still closed. "And if you say anything about this deal to them I'll kill them too. Got it?"

"Yes Krad I got it," Dark growled eyes still closed.

"Good," Krad replied letting up on Dark's shoulders more and Dark felt Krad's hand go into his jacket pocket before he felt Krad let go and turned to see the blonde angel walked away. "I'll call you later when I want something."

Dark put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, silver cell phone. He looked back up to Krad to say something but a stray white feather floated back towards him in a slight breeze. He reached his hand up and caught it before he closed his eyes with a slight sigh and stuck the phone back in his pocket with the feather. Then he turned and headed back to the house slowly, head down and hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Dark's taking an awful long time to discuss whatever Krad wanted to talk about," Daisuke said as he paced the floor of the living room and looked at Satoshi and Wyth now back in his rabbit form sitting on the couch. "He's been gone nearly half an hour and he hasn't contacted me yet."

"Daisuke calm down," Satoshi said standing up and put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"I guess so," Daisuke said looking down then heard the front door shut and looked up to see the thief come walking in pulling the black hat off his head letting his purple hair down. "Dark you're back. What took you so long?"

"Oh sorry about that," Dark said putting on a smile.

"So what'd Krad want?" Satoshi asked questioningly.

"Well actually he changed his mind," Dark said. "He said he let you go. He's not after you anymore." Satoshi and Daisuke both gave him a surprised look. "I know that it sounds strange but he just shrugged after plainly saying it and left."

"I see," Satoshi said glancing at Daisuke.

"Well then that's good news Dark," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dark said with a smile then turned and headed towards his room Emiko had given him. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm a bit tired." He gave a yawn and stretched his arms up before heading out of the room.

"Well how about we go out then Satoshi?" Daisuke said with a smile. "Now that you don't have to worry about Krad, we can finally get out of the house."

"Sure," Satoshi said as they went to the kitchen to tell Emiko they were going out for a walk then headed outside.

'Dark what are you hiding?' Satoshi thought as he and Daisuke walked out the door and glanced up to the window of Dark's room where the curtains were shut but for a bit pulled back and purple eyes looked out before the curtain fell back into place.

* * *

Dark stepped back from the window after looking out to see Daisuke and Satoshi head out and turned and walked over to the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to his left where the silver cell phone sat on the nightstand and reached out and picked it up flipping the top up to the number pad.  
'I'm only doing this to protect them,' Dark thought as he shut the top down again and set it back on the nightstand before he rolled over and closed his eyes. 'I'll get back at you though Krad. You have my promise, a thief's promise.'

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Thanks again for all your reviews! (smiles)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I thought I'd put this chapter up a day early. I forgot to put last chapter that before the writer's block I got that led to this, I was just going to do a big scene with Dark and Krad fighting and end it there with Dark beating Krad. Guess that changed. But I do warn you that Krad has his way with Dark. Sorry Dark!

-Chapter Nine-

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt._

"Ngh. What's buzzing?" Dark asked sleepily rolling over and opening his eyes to see the silver cell phone lit and buzzing. He reached over and grabbed it flipping up the top and put it to his ear closing his eyes again. "What is it Krad?"

"Oh did someone wake up?" the blonde angel asked in a sneering tone that Dark gave an annoyed growl to. "Someone's a little grumpy for it being nearly midnight."

Dark snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly still holding the cell phone and looked to the alarm clock that read quarter to midnight. 'Damn I slept all day?' he thought to himself.

"Sounds like someone's a bit surprised at something," Krad said and Dark could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want at this time of night Krad?" Dark growled into the phone.

"You to come do as I say," Krad replied. "Why don't you look out your window across the street?"

Dark got up and walked silently to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly and looked outside. There across the street with an identical phone to his ear stood the blonde angel in the moonlight shining down.

"Come quietly and I won't hurt anybody," Krad said with a smirk and a ball of energy formed in his hand at his side. "Otherwise this will be the first attack to hit."

"Fine I'll be right down," Dark growled into the phone still looking at the blonde and clicked the phone off before letting the curtain fall back into place.

Turning, Dark grabbed his jacket he had worn earlier and put it on and silently went down the stairs to the front door and went outside shutting it silently behind him again. He walked over to Krad who let the ball of energy dissipate with a smirk.

"Good. Now follow me," Krad said turning and started walking with Dark following reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Dark growled walking just behind Krad. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Krad said putting his hands into his pockets with a smirk and kept walking.

"You have your own place?" Dark asked unenthused as Krad opened the door to his own apartment.

"Of course," Krad only said back shutting the door behind them with a smirk. "I find it rather interesting."

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want," Dark growled as the blonde pulled off his boots and reluctantly did the same following him to the living room.

"What do I want?" Krad asked as he turned giving Dark a smirk and stepped towards him. "What do you think I want?"

"Eh?" Dark said as he backed up at Krad's look right into the wall and Krad put an arm up on one side leaning closer to the thief.

"You remember our little agreement," Krad said leaning closer to Dark. "No one will get hurt if you do as I say."

Dark gave a silent gulp as Krad leaned closer kissing his neck grabbing Dark's wrists and pinning them against the wall and closed his eyes. 'It's for Daisuke,' he thought as Krad continued. 'It's for Satoshi and Daiki and Kosuke and Emiko. It's for them to stay alive.'

Krad smirked to himself as Dark tensed at him kissing his neck. He pulled back and gripped Dark's right wrist with his right hand and turned to pull him towards his room but Dark didn't move. He turned and gave him a menacing look tightening his grip slightly more on Dark's wrist before Dark took a step forward and Krad turned pulling him the rest of the way to his room.

Pulling Dark around him, Krad pushed him to the bed and followed on top of him and began kissing his neck again as he pinned Dark's wrists down to the bed. Then Krad kissed up to Dark's lips that refused to kiss back. Krad bit down on Dark's lower lip while squeezing his wrists a little more as Dark started to give a yelp.

Dark felt Krad's tongue go in his mouth as he started to yelp cutting it off short. He could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood from where Krad bit down on his lip hard. He tried to move his wrists out of Krad's grasp but Krad kept a tight grip on them so he tried to turn his head away from the demonic angel above him. He wasn't going to do whatever Krad wished quietly and was going to put up a fight like the thief he was.

Krad pulled back seeing Dark trying to fight and smirked. He had been hoping the thief would fight back some since it would make it all the more fun to see him break under him. He let up on Dark's wrists and ran his hands over to Dark's jacket he left on when they came in and unzipped it and tugged it off Dark's shoulders that were bare as he had on a sleeveless shirt and pulled it off tossing it to the floor. He then ran his hands down to the bottom of Dark's shirt and pulled it up and off the thief despite him trying to resist some. Then Krad pulled his own white shirt off and tossed it to the floor with Dark's black shirt and jacket.

Leaning down to the thief's neck again, Krad started kissing it again while pinning the thief's wrists again and started kissing down to Dark's shoulders. He kissed over to the base of Dark's throat hoping to get him to say something but the thief resisted so he went down lower kissing and nipping on the thief's smooth skin a bit more tanned than his own. But the thief still wouldn't say anything and he was starting to get slightly annoyed.

Trailing his hands down to the thief's waist, the blonde angel unzipped and unbuttoned Dark's black jeans and tugged them down a little before the thief tried to push him off.

"Oh you're making this all the more fun Dark Mousy," Krad came up and whispered slyly into the thief's ear pinning his wrists again.

"You know I don't go down without a fight whatever it is," Dark replied back with a glare.

"Good. I hoped you wouldn't," Krad smirked as he gave Dark's wrists a squeeze again giving him a slight electric shock that made him unable to move.

Dark felt his body tense so he couldn't move at all and could only watch as the demonic angel above him removed the rest of his own black clothes then the blonde pulled off his white clothes adding them to the pile.

Krad smirked as he came back over to Dark and laid down across him again, his bare skin touching Dark's bare skin. He gave a smirk at Dark trying to break the spell to hold him before it wore off in a few to failed attempts. "Try all you want Dark Mousy, but you can't break it that easily," Krad smirked before he came down and kissed Dark's lips and bit his lower lip again and delved into his mouth.

Dark closed his eyes trying to break the spell then snapped his eyes open as Krad started kissing down his neck, shoulder, chest, then further nipping the skin along the way. He watched unable to move still as Krad trailed his hand over and wrapped it around him and squeezed slightly. Dark closed his eyes again tightly as he felt the spell fade letting him move again. He tried to suppress the feeling of it but it was growing more and more unbearable at Krad's touches.

Krad smirked as he watched Dark fight the pleasurable feelings he was giving him and leaned down taking him in his mouth. He was finally rewarded with what he wanted as Dark tilted his head back and gripped the sheets letting a groaning moan escape his lips. He continued, being rewarded with the thief's moans and writhing under him, for several minutes before he let up and kissed up to Dark's neck and sucked on the tender skin there. Then he positioned himself and started pressing into Dark.

"Oh does that hurt?" Krad whispered sarcastically in the thief's ear as he pressed into him more and the purple eyed thief groaned turning his head away. "That's for lying to me about that stupid rabbit." He pressed in more earning another groan. "And that's for lying to me about the Niwa boy being dead." He pressed in more slowly and painfully for the thief groaning more. "And that's for taking Satoshi away." He pressed in the rest of the way as Dark groaned more. "But the rest of this night will be for all your troubles all these years."

Dark was relieved slightly as Krad pulled out but he knew the worst was to come. As expected, Krad pushed in again making sure Dark was feeling pain as well as pleasure.

Krad smirked as he pressed into Dark again as the thief sucked in a sharp breath and groaned. He grabbed the thief's bare shoulders as he pulled back again before he pushed back in a little faster and harder making the thief groan again and shift under him. He then captured Dark's parted lips delving into his mouth again as he continued faster and harder each time.

Dark let another moan escape his lips again at Krad pushing into him again over and over. He tried to hang on to his self control at first, but when Krad had first taken him into his mouth, it started slipping away. He tried resisting, but his body was reacting to all of Krad's touches whether painful or pleasured.

Krad continued and sucked on Dark's neck again before nipping at it. again getting the rewards of Dark's continual moaning and writhing under him. He smirked as Dark's lips parted again and started panting and sucking in short, raspy breaths. Dark surprised him a little, however, when the thief wrapped his arms around his back though it was a slow hesitant movement. But in just a couple of moments, Krad could feel Dark pressing his fingers into his back lost in his arms as he continued pressing into the thief.

"Uhnn," Dark panted as he gripped the blonde angel's shoulders feeling himself coming to a climax. "Uhnn. Kr…Krad."

Krad felt Dark tense as he came then start to relax and came himself collapsing down to the thief both breathing in short, ragged breaths. Then Krad pulled out of the thief and rolled off to the side and pulled him closer.

"Don't think I don't hate you now," Dark whispered trying to catch his breath feeling sleep starting to take over his mind. "I still hate you Krad."

"I wouldn't think of it any other way," Krad replied in a whisper back catching his breath some holding the thief around the back so their chests were touching and moved his arm down to Dark's waist.

"Oh…shut…up…already," Dark whispered the words in a slow slur of sleep hiding his tired purple eyes behind his closed eyelids.

Krad watched the tired thief fall asleep before closing his own tired golden eyes smirking to himself over the first part of his plan to break Dark down. He let his mind slip off into sleep as he inhaled Dark's faint lilac scent from the thief's purple hair.

* * *

Dark opened his eyes looking to the blonde angel sleeping beside him and slowly sat up so as to not disturb him. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes from the headache that started to throb in his head. Then after a moment he got up and got dressed and went over to the window looking out at the sky starting to turn grey to the east of the dawn.

Glancing back to the sleeping blonde then to the window, he opened it and jumped out bringing out his wings and flew up into the sky towards home.

* * *

Well um hoped you liked it. It's my first time writing something like this. Sorry Dark. And thanks for all of your reviews! And I'm working on a little Sato/Dai for everyone for a later chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for ya! I'm sorry it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to write without getting into another part. But thanks for all of your reviews!

-Chapter Ten-

"Stop it Krad," Dark said.

"You resist and they die," Krad replied turning and sending several energy blasts each hitting Kosuke, Emiko, Daiki, Wyth, Towa, and Daisuke. Then Krad grabbed Satoshi and flew up into the air with the blue haired boy struggling in his arms.

"Dark! Help me!" Satoshi cried as the blonde headed off leaving Dark with the others lying dead.

"No! Krad!" Dark yelled but he couldn't move as if paralyzed left to watch Krad fly off with Satoshi kicking and screaming and Daisuke and the others dead at his feet.

Suddenly Dark sat up quickly in his bed gasping for breath before laying back staring at the ceiling. 'It was just a dream,' he thought to himself as he rolled over and closed his eyes again. 'Just a horrible dream.'

Sighing and trying to go back to sleep, he couldn't get the dream or that night out of his head. He could still smell Krad's faint vanilla scent on him and buried his face back into the pillow. He didn't want to get up either since he had a headache and his body ached from the sadistic angel's touches. He could feel himself nearly asleep again when a soft knock came to the door.

"Dark? Are you up yet?" Daisuke's voice softly asked opening the door and stepping in but Dark didn't say anything. "Dark breakfast is almost done."

Daisuke walked in to the darkened room and over to Dark and went to touch his shoulder when Dark spoke up. "I'm awake Daisuke," he said slightly muffled as his face was still in the pillow.

"Oh well breakfast is almost ready," Daisuke said pulling his hand back to his side.

"I'll be down in a minute then," Dark said turning his face out of the pillow, his back to Daisuke covered up by the blankets.

"Okay," Daisuke said as he went back to the door and started to shut it as Dark slowly sat up before shutting it the rest of the way and went back downstairs.

Dark glanced to the door before he got up and picked up his clothes from yesterday that he had taken off after getting back early that morning by the window. He dropped them down in the laundry basket near the door and flipped on the light before going to the closet to grab some clothes.

Passing the mirror, he stopped and looked at himself. He had a couple of marks on his neck where Krad had kissed and nipped him, bruises on his shoulders where the blonde had grabbed him roughly, and red marks on his wrists where he had his wrists pinned and gripped tightly. He touched his left shoulder where Daisuke had almost touched to wake him and gave a slight wince as it was sore.

"Great," he muttered to himself grabbing a black, long-sleeved shirt that covered up his neck so the marks on his neck wouldn't show to the others. "Can't let them see this. Let's just hope it'll heal fast."

Finishing with dressing, Dark ran his fingers through his hair slightly messed up before taking a step towards the door and stopped. He turned and went back to the nightstand and grabbed the little silver cell phone and put it into his jeans pocket in case Krad were to call again even though he didn't want to do anything more. Then he turned and opened his door to head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Satoshi looked up from the breakfast Emiko made and that Daisuke insisted eating to the sleepy thief walking in rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning Dark," Daiki spoke up as Dark sat down and Emiko set a plate of food in front of Dark.

"Morning," Dark replied with a yawn nodding to Emiko in thanks then looked to the food before starting to eat. He glanced to Satoshi who was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," Satoshi replied looking away and took another bite of food.

Dark shook his head and took a bite of breakfast as they sat quietly eating.

* * *

By the end of the day and Dark came into his room after a bath, he paused and looked to the cell phone sitting on the nightstand. He had been surprised but relieved that Krad hadn't called at all that day. It also worried him what the blonde might be up to and what he could possibly be planning. He ignored the queasy feeling he was getting as he laid down and stared at the ceiling before rolling over and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Again sorry it's so short! It's quite late here anyways since it's just past 2am and I should've been in bed two hours ago. (sweatdrop) Promise to have the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading and your reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks but I had writer's block for this chapter and when I finally started writing it out, I ended up having computer problems for a couple of days only to get it fixed and get grounded off the computer. But for all of those that wanted a little SatoshixDaisuke here you go. Thanks for waiting patiently.

-Chapter Eleven-

'It sure is quiet,' Dark thought as he stared at the ceiling for the last ten minutes after waking up. 'Maybe I should go see what's up.'

Getting up, Dark went downstairs to the kitchen to find three plates of food left on the table and a note next to them. He read over it and smirked.

"Well Emiko and Towa will be gone most of the day shopping I guess," he said quietly to himself and sat down to eat. "Kosuke went to work and Daiki went for a walk. No wonder it was quiet."

"Kyuu!" Wyth popped up from another chair looking at the food as Dark ate breakfast.

"Well morning Wyth," Dark said between bites as the little rabbit stared at his plate. "Fine here's a piece of ham."

"Kyu!" Wyth grabbed it and munched on it greedily. Dark only shook his head as he finished his breakfast.

"I wonder if those two sleepy heads are up yet," Dark asked looking to Wyth as he put his plate in the sink. "I'm going to go check on them okay? I'll be right back then."

Going upstairs to Daisuke's room where the door was shut, Dark opened the door figuring they were still asleep. He found, however, that Satoshi was lying on top of Daisuke, both their shirts off and kissing each other. They both broke the kiss looking up at Dark's surprised face.

Suddenly Satoshi pulled one of Daisuke's pillows away and whipped it at Dark who got hit in the face with it. "Gah! Sorry! Geez!" Dark said throwing the pillow back hitting the back of Satoshi's head who glared. "I'm going out for a walk!" He backed up quickly out the door and shut it. "Breakfast is on the table since everyone else is gone!"

Going to his room quickly, Dark changed out of his pajamas and went downstairs to get Wyth and headed outside stuffing his hair under his black hat so no one would recognize him as easily.

* * *

Once hearing the front door slam like Dark was in a hurry to go, Satoshi looked back down to the redhead below him. "Shall we continue?" he asked with a smirk inches from Daisuke's lips. He received his answer with Daisuke's kiss.

Satoshi felt Daisuke's lips part and delved his tongue in. Daisuke gave a soft moan as his hands wrapped around Satoshi's neck. Then they broke the kiss to catch their breath after a couple of moments. Satoshi kissed down to Daisuke's neck and sucked on the tender skin earning a soft moan from the redhead again.

Running his hands down Daisuke's sides, Satoshi stopped at the redhead's waist. He looked to Daisuke before pulling the redhead's pajama bottoms down and off and tossed them to the side like they had with their shirts. Daisuke did the same back to Satoshi until they were both unclothed.

Leaning down to Daisuke's lips again, Satoshi pressed his lips against them. He pressed his hips against Daisuke's and Daisuke gave another moan in the kiss. Then he broke the kiss to catch their breaths before kissing down to the redhead's neck and shoulder. Then trailing his hand down between them, Satoshi wrapped his hand around the redhead below him.

"Mmm Satoshi," Daisuke moaned at the feel of Satoshi's touch. Satoshi smiled and squeezed the redhead gently getting rewarded with his moans. "Uhnn."

Satoshi leaned down capturing Daisuke's lips in a kiss as he continued squeezing lightly and moving up and down him. Daisuke's lips parted and he delved in again as the redhead moaned into the kiss again. Then after a moment he broke the kiss so they could catch their breath again as he continued with Daisuke.

After a few more minutes, Satoshi could feel the redhead tensing as he moaned louder. "Uhn. Uhn," the redhead moaned as he came. "Satoshi." The redhead relaxed against the bed panting slightly.

Satoshi leaned down kissed Daisuke lightly on the lips letting go of Daisuke. "You enjoyed that?" he whispered against the redhead's lips who answered with a kiss as his face flushed red. Then Daisuke shifted and rolled Satoshi onto his back.

"You can't forget yourself now," Daisuke whispered against the blue haired boy's lips as he snaked a hand down and wrapped it around him and gave a slight squeeze.

"Uhn. Daisuke," Satoshi moaned as Daisuke continued squeezing lightly and moving up and down him.

Daisuke leaned down capturing Satoshi's lips again that parted and delved in, kissing him deeply. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck moaning into the kiss.

After a few more minutes, Satoshi came as well and they both laid there catching their breath. "We should probably get breakfast," Satoshi said in a whisper to the redhead.

"After a shower?" Daisuke asked looking at Satoshi who nodded.

Getting up, they headed to the bathroom for a shower then downstairs to eat breakfast after heating it up again.

* * *

Dark stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked, Wyth on his shoulder, and sighed as he felt the silver cell phone from Krad in his pocket. "They're lucky to be young," Dark muttered.

"Kyu?" Wyth said.

"Well it's true," Dark said to Wyth. "Oh never mind about it Wyth." He kept walked down towards the beach and stared out over the water. "But it sure has been quiet the last couple of days."

Pulling out the silver cell phone, Dark flipped it open and looked at the screen. He thought it was weird that Krad hadn't called the past two days and it was starting to bug him.

Suddenly Wyth turned on his shoulder and growled behind him. Dark turned around to see blonde hair rustling in the breeze and golden eyes staring at him several feet away. The golden eyes shifted down slightly towards the cell phone for a moment before returning to stare at Dark's purple eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked breaking the silence between them putting the phone away quickly.

"I would've asked you the same reason," Krad replied unmoving and glared at the white rabbit growling on Dark's shoulder.

"Wyth go back home," Dark said glaring at Krad.

"Kyuu," Wyth said still growling.

"You heard me Wyth," Dark said keeping his eyes on Krad and Wyth jumped down before turning into a black blur heading back to the house.

"Why do you insist on protecting that annoying creature?" Krad asked glaring at Dark.

"Because he's my friend," Dark said glaring back. "You never answered my question from before. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Standing here," Krad replied. "Can't I walk around like everyone else?" Dark gave a growl and Krad couldn't help but smirk at his anger.

"Go away," Dark growled and turned around to go walk down the beach away from Krad.

"Now why would I want to leave?" Krad asked still standing there as Dark stopped mid-step and turned to him.

Dark gave a growl and ran at the blonde quickly and brought his hand up in a fist to punch the smirk off that came across Krad's face. The blonde, however, stepped aside easily and dodged it and turned grabbing the thief's other arm and pulled it behind his back and up.

"Why must you always want to fight Dark Mousy?" Krad asked pulling the thief's arm up a little more getting a small yelp out of him. "Why not enjoy a little dinner with me?" Dark growled at him and Krad pulled his arm up a little more. "Matter of fact, why don't you join me for dinner tonight."

"In your dreams Krad," Dark growled trying to pull away from Krad.

"If you refuse then someone might end up dead," Krad whispered in Dark's ear and the thief suddenly stopped struggling. "Good. You'll meet me at that one restaurant by my place at seven tonight. Don't be late." He let go of Dark then.

Dark growled once he was let go and rubbed his arm turning to see the blonde walking off with a smirk on his face. He was getting tired of the blonde's games but if Daisuke and the others were to be safe from Krad, he had to follow Krad's stupid orders. Then turning, Dark stomped off in the other direction, mad that his day was ruined thanks to the blonde.

* * *

'Now I just have to sneak out of here,' Dark thought to himself as he put on his black hat and went downstairs silently keeping an eye out for the others. He snuck past the kitchen door where Emiko and Towa were at making dinner and past the living room where Kosuke, Daiki, Satoshi, Daisuke, and Wyth were at watching television. He was nearly to the front door reaching for the handle when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Daisuke called as he headed for the door.

'Dammit,' Dark thought backing against the wall and used some of his magic melding back into the shadow falling against it like he had before in the Second Hand of Time painting to find Daisuke as Daisuke opened the door.

"Yo Daisuke!"

"Oh hey Takeshi," Daisuke said.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked smelling dinner cooking. "I smell something good cooking."

"Oh no it's fine really," Daisuke said stepping to the side letting Takeshi in. "I was just watching a little TV."

'I better let Dark know to stay in his room,' Daisuke thought to himself giving Takeshi his usual smile.

"Oh do you have company?" Takeshi asked spotting an extra pair of familiar shoes.

"Oh just Hiwatari," the redhead said glancing at the shoes and noticed Dark's boots weren't there luckily. They had said for Dark to keep his boots in his room so if they had company, no one would find out. "He's in the living room. I'll be right back though." He started for the stairs to Dark's room where he knew the thief was at last, reading a book.

Dark watched as Daisuke ran upstairs probably going to warn him Takeshi was over as Takeshi headed for the living room. He heard Daisuke's voice in his head through their connection trying to warn him Takeshi was there then stop suddenly.

'Dark where'd you go?' Daisuke's voice asked as Daisuke came back downstairs with the note he left for them saying he went out for a walk and would be back sometime later.

'Out for a walk,' Dark replied mentally back to the redhead as he watched him walk towards the kitchen then to the living room. 'Didn't you read my note?'

'Yeah,' the redhead replied. 'What about dinner?'

'I'll get something later,' Dark replied as he unmelded from the shadow and silently slipped out the front door heading down the sidewalk quickly tucking his hair up in his black hat some more.

'Okay if you say so Dark,' Daisuke said. 'Takeshi's over so if he's still here when you get back and he sees you he would ask questions.'

'Yeah I know,' Dark replied putting his hands in his pockets heading down the street still. 'But I have a few tricks up my sleeves if he's still there.' He gave a mental chuckle.

'Do I want to ask?' Daisuke asked.

'Oh it's nothing bad,' Dark replied with a smirk to himself. 'I'll just sneak in like I normally do. But for now I'm going to let you go okay?' He actually wanted to keep talking to him but he didn't want to risk having Daisuke's connection possibly letting him see what he was doing.

'Okay Dark,' Daisuke replied. 'See you when you get back.'

'Yep,' Dark replied as he felt Daisuke's connection fade out and sighed as he continued on towards the restaurant Krad was waiting at.

* * *

Krad looked up from leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant and saw Dark walking up. He glanced to his watch reading two minutes to seven. "You're early," he said standing up straight. He'd only been standing there for a couple of minutes himself.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go inside already," Dark said wanting to get this over with and followed the blonde inside and taken to a table in a back corner out of main sight of others.

"You know you can take your hat off now," Krad said as he looked over the menu not looking up.

"I'm just fine with it on," Dark replied looking at the menu as well glancing up at the blonde who had looked up giving a glare at him and reluctantly pulled off his hat letting his purple hair down. "Idiot. Someone's going to recognize me."

"But they won't do anything to disrupt our dinner," Krad replied with a smirk as a waitress came up to take their order.

"Oh my goodness. Are you…yes you're Phantom Dark!" the waitress said recognizing Dark immediately and Dark gave a silent sigh. She looked from Dark to Krad in surprise that they looked so much alike.

Suddenly Krad narrowed his eyes at the waitress as she caught his eyes and stopped moving for a moment before going calm and asked if they were ready to order yet, which they did and left to get their order in. "What did you do to her?" Dark asked glaring at Krad.

"I only put her into a calm trance," Krad replied taking a sip of his drink. "I told you no one would disrupt our dinner." Dark only growled at him in annoyance. "It's only until after dinner."

* * *

Dark walked outside after dinner with Krad glad that it was over with. "Why don't I walk you home?" Krad asked as the wind shifted his hair as night set in.

Dark looked at Krad as he pulled the front of his hat down a little more and went to say no when Krad narrowed his eyes again and glared. "I hate you," Dark muttered as Krad only smirked and walked beside Dark back to the Niwa's house.

'I better see if Takeshi's still over before I go in,' Dark thought as he glanced to Krad walking beside him and focused on Daisuke. 'Daisuke? Can you hear me?'

'Huh? Uh yeah Dark,' Daisuke replied after a moment.

'Is Takeshi still over?' Dark asked.

'Yeah he's spending the night,' Daisuke replied. 'Are you home?'

'Yeah,' Dark replied. 'Where are you at?'

'My room playing a game of cards,' Daisuke replied. 'You'll be safe to come in normally.'

'Okay thanks,' Dark replied before letting the connection fade and turned to Krad. "You can leave now. I can get in just fine."

"Goodnight Dark Mousy," Krad said with as smirk and turned walking away.

Dark gave a slight shiver at the way Krad had said goodnight before turning and going inside quietly taking his boots off and carried them upstairs to his room putting them just inside his closet after shutting the door to his room and flipped on the light. He pulled off his hat and tossed it on his dresser and went to his bed and let himself fall back and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he got an idea and smirked as he got up and went to the mirror and looked at his hair a moment. He then brought up a bit of his magic and changed his hair color more to a red like Daisuke's and his eyes to a matching reddish-purple tint. He then ruffled his hair a little so it didn't look exactly like it had and smirked.

"Pretty good I have to say," he said to himself as he turned and went to his door and opened it shutting off his light and went down to Daisuke's room where the door was open a little and knocked.

Daisuke looked up at the knock along with Satoshi and Takeshi and got up going to the door. He opened it a bit more and stopped staring in surprise at Dark with his new hair and eye color. "What are you doing?" he whispered and Dark smirked with a wink.

"Who is it Daisuke?" Takeshi asked.

Daisuke sighed silently and opened the door to let Dark in who went in with a smirk at Satoshi's surprised look he quickly hid as Daisuke came back over and sat down. "This is uh…my older cousin who's…staying with us for a while," Daisuke said quickly.

"Oh I see," Takeshi said. "But why wasn't he at dinner?"

"Well uh…" Daisuke started to say.

"I went out for a walk," Dark replied casually. "By the way you can just call me Mousy." Daisuke and Satoshi exchanged glances as Dark sat down between Takeshi and Daisuke.

"Oh okay. But you know you look awfully familiar," Takeshi said eyeing Dark closely. "Kind of like that thief Phantom Dark."

Satoshi and Daisuke tensed up at Takeshi's comment. 'Oh no we're busted!' Daisuke thought to himself.

"But your hair and eye color is wrong," Takeshi stated. "They're purple not your reddish-tint. And his hair is a bit different in style. But I bet you get the ladies confused since they're all so hyped up about him. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Oh no I've always looked this way," Dark replied casually still glancing at Daisuke with a look of 'not again' and Satoshi who had a look of 'he's full of himself'. "So what you guys playing anyways?"

"Poker," Satoshi replied.

"Can I play?" Dark asked with a grin.

"Sure," Takeshi replied as he dealt out the cards.

Dark kept in a grin as he looked at his cards waiting for the others to finish getting their cards. "I've got a pair of kings," Takeshi said laying his down with a frown.

"Full house," Daisuke said laying his down.

"Straight flush in diamonds," Satoshi said showing his nine, ten, jack, queen, and king and smirked. "Beat that Mousy."

Dark dropped his straight face and a big grin came across his face. "Royal flush in spades!" Dark said turning his cards around and waved them slightly. "I win Commander." Satoshi glared at him.

"Wow! The highest hand," Takeshi said looking at the cards. "Pretty good. But why did you call Hiwatari commander?"

"Long story," Daisuke replied quickly and Takeshi only nodded okay. "I'll deal this time."

Playing several more rounds, Dark beating them again, they finally decided to call it a night and head to bed. Dark said goodnight and went back down to his room and climbed into bed as his hair changed back to normal as well as his eyes. He was feeling in a better mood after having a bit of fun to help forget running into Krad and dinner though he hadn't minded the food itself. It was Krad's presence that had ruined it.

Rolling over with a small smile, Dark closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. I promised a longer chapter than the last one. I thought I'd end Dark's day on a good note for him. (smile) And the scene with the poker game came to my mind after some of my friends and I were RPGing a scene out with Daisuke, Satoshi, and Dark playing poker along with some original characters of ours. It was rather funny lol. Thanks for all your reviews and thanks a bunch for your patience while I was writing this.  
Oh and even though Satoshi had changed his name back to Hikari, Takeshi still refers to him as Hiwatari since that's what he'd used at school.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with schoolwork and such for final exams. Blah. I hate them but at least afterwards I'll have the summer to enjoy. Also had a little writer's block again since I've actually started on another story again. (sweatdrop) But this one I hope to actually get published someday since it's an original story. Who knows. Well anyways enjoy the chapter. (smile)

-Chapter Thirteen-

"So what do you want to do now?" Daisuke asked tossing a rock on the beach into the water as he, Satoshi, and Dark walked along the beach after breakfast and Takeshi had to go home.

"I don't know," Satoshi said with a shrug. "It's been quiet the last few days. That and school being out for summer."

"Let's go play tricks on the police," Dark chimed in with a smirk from under his black hat. "I miss the old days."

"How about let's not and say we did," Satoshi replied back to the thief.

"Aw come on Commander," Dark teased with his smirk. "I know you still want to catch me." He held his wrists together taunting the blue haired boy. "You still won't catch me."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Satoshi said bolting after Dark who turned and started running away.

"Nyah, nyah!" Dark teased as he stopped farther ahead and turned sticking his tongue out at the blue haired boy followed by Daisuke running along.

"Dark!" Satoshi yelled starting to slow down a little and Dark grinned turning again to run off but something started vibrating in his jacket pocket and he stopped realizing it was the cell phone. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly Dark was tackled by Satoshi and Dark hit the ground hard. "Look who's been caught now," Satoshi taunted pinning Dark's wrists to the ground before he felt the small vibration from the cell phone and let go of his wrists in surprise. "What is that?"

Pushing Satoshi off and getting up quickly, Dark turned and ran off as Daisuke caught up to Satoshi sitting surprised on the ground. "Dammit why now?" Dark said to himself as he ran into some trees out of sight from the other two and pulled out the cell phone and flipped it open and stopped leaning against a tree. "You have very bad timing you know that?"

"Yes I know," Krad's voice replied on the other end. "But you ran off rather quickly from them."

Dark growled realizing that Krad was nearby. "What the hell do you want this time Krad?" Dark asked annoyed.

"I thought a walk might be nice since it's such a nice day out," the blonde replied. "Besides you are already outside anyways so why don't you meet me at the windmill fountain in fifteen minutes. It's not that far off."

"Fine," Dark growled and Krad hung up. "Now how am I going to explain this to them?" He put the phone back into his pocket again and sighed as he turned and headed back towards the two.

* * *

"Satoshi what's wrong?" Daisuke asked as he helped Satoshi up as Dark ran off. "Why'd he run off?"

"I don't know but something's up," Satoshi replied looking in the direction Dark had run off to. "There was something in his pocket that had vibrated kind of like a cell phone or something."

"But Dark doesn't have a cell phone," the redhead replied. "You don't think it might have to do with _him_ do you?"

"I don't know but I'm getting a feeling it might," he replied turning his ice blue eyes to the redhead.

"He's coming back," Daisuke pointed out as he spotted Dark walking back towards them.

"Don't say anything about it okay?" Satoshi said. "We shouldn't let him know we're on to him too much but we should keep an eye on him."

"Okay," Daisuke nodded as Dark came back up.

Dark looked at the two and Satoshi just raised an eyebrow at him questioningly before turning away. "Do you want to go back to your house Daisuke?" Satoshi asked casually.

"Uh sure," Daisuke replied and they started walking back.

"You know I'm going to catch up to you two later okay?" Dark said and they stopped turning to him. "I'm going to take a walk for a while since it's a nice day out."

"Okay Dark," Daisuke replied before he and Satoshi turned to walk off again. "See you later."

"Just what I thought," Satoshi said as he glanced back at Dark turning to walk off. "He must have a cell phone that Krad must have given him. He probably is going to meet up with him."

"But why not tell us about it?" Daisuke asked. "Do you think he's up to something?"

"Oh yes he's up to something," Satoshi replied. "What it is I don't know though. Let's just keep an eye on him for now and see what he does. But for now let's go back to your house and figure out what we're going to do."

"What about Mom and the others?" Daisuke asked.

"No we shouldn't say anything for now until we know more of what's going on," Satoshi replied. "We don't want to stir up any trouble until we know more on the situation." Daisuke nodded as they continued home.

* * *

Dark gave a sigh as he stood at the windmill fountain and turned to look as Krad walked towards him, the wind ruffling the blonde's hair. "Satoshi is getting suspicious thanks to your call," the thief said annoyed. "And Daisuke too."

"Oh well. They aren't a problem," Krad replied coming close to Dark and the thief tensed up. "They don't have our powers and they can't do anything to stop me." He smirked at Dark's annoyed expression. "Forget about them and let's just take a walk shall we?"

"This is getting annoying," Dark muttered quietly to himself as they started walking.

"Did you say something?" Krad asked turning his golden eyed gaze to the thief.

"No," Dark lied pulling the front of his hat down a bit more and Krad only glared for a moment before looking away as they continued walking silently for several minutes.

"Are you hungry?" the blonde asked breaking their silence after several minutes looking to the thief. "We could stop for something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," the thief replied not looking at Krad. "I already ate breakfast." He could feel the disappointed glare seemingly burn into him from the blonde beside him.

"Fine then," Krad said looking away after a moment as they continued walking and going silent again.

'I'm not falling for his disappointed mood this time,' Dark thought to himself keeping from looking at Krad. 'I will not.' The smell of food cooking, however, was making his mouth water.

Krad glanced over at Dark again knowing Dark had to be smelling the cooking food and smirked to himself at the way Dark seemed to be trying to ignore it. He knew that Dark couldn't resist food no matter what he said.

'Don't pay attention to the food,' Dark thought to himself finding it harder to follow his own words. 'I had breakfast nearly three hours ago but it smells so good. No, stop thinking about it.' Suddenly his stomach growled.

"Looks like someone was lying about being hungry," Krad smirked and stopped walking looking at Dark who only looked away in annoyance. "Why not just get something to eat like I asked?"

Dark didn't say anything and Krad grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" Dark asked as Krad pulled him along to one of the restaurants. "Let me go."

Krad kept pulling Dark along anyways ignoring him saying to let go and kept his grip on his wrist until they went inside the restaurant he picked out before letting go. They got a table and sat down and Krad held out a menu to him.

"I told you I'm not hungry," Dark said in an annoyed growl at Krad who only glared at him. Dark sighed and took the menu but thought he saw something behind Krad's glare. But when he glanced again it was gone as Krad looked down at his menu before ordering a few minutes later when the waitress came up to take their order.

Eating in silence for most of the time, Krad tried starting small talk but Dark didn't seem interested in talking very much. They finished eating and Krad paid for it and they walked out and down the sidewalk again.

Glancing to Krad again as they walked towards the windmill fountain again, Dark wondered what Krad was thinking this time. He stopped when Krad suddenly stopped and turned to him. "You can go now," Krad said turning around. "It was rather a nice walk. And lunch too."

Dark watched as Krad walked back the way they came, hair swishing in the wind before disappearing around a corner. Dark gave a growl in annoyance before turning around and heading back home again.

* * *

Satoshi looked up from his laptop at Daisuke's desk at the sound of the front door shutting in the quiet house and glanced to Daisuke who looked at him. The sound of soft footsteps up the stairs and down the hallway were followed by the door to Dark's room shutting a little hard before silence took place again.

"Maybe I should go see what's bugging him?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"No. We don't want to let him know we're on to him," Satoshi replied quietly turning back to his laptop to finish typing up a report.

"Okay then," Daisuke replied turning back to his book he was reading. "Do you think it was Krad then?"

"More than likely," Satoshi replied glancing at Daisuke again before looking back to the screen. "No. I'm positive."

* * *

'Damn him,' Dark thought as he tossed his hat on his dresser and fell back on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'This is getting annoying and old.' He sat up and pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side before spotting a picture of Daisuke and the others to the side in a family photo on his dresser. 'But I'm only doing this to keep them alive.' He looked away from the picture feeling a small headache start to throb and laid back closing his eyes and fell asleep soon after to try to get rid of it.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've already started on chapter fourteen so hopefully I'll get that up by Saturday after all the exams are over. Thanks for all your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi again! Well I got through my final exams this week and I'm so glad they're over! Now I have all summer to work on this and a couple other stories I started. Well this chapter I ended up mostly writing after I finished writing chapter nine since I had an idea. I didn't think I'd use this but after thinking about it I thought I would. I warn again that Krad has his way with Dark.

-Chapter Fourteen-

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

'Not again,' Dark thought as he rolled over from staring at the ceiling and picked up the cell phone that was buzzing.

"What is it now Krad?" he asked quietly as it was getting late and several of the others had gone to bed.

"Come to my place," the blonde said in a slightly bored tone. "You have ten minutes."

Dark blinked looking at the phone before flipping the top down and silently got up to put some clothes on as he was in his pajamas already. Then sticking the phone in his pocket as he went to the window and opened it, he stopped and went back over to his nightstand. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen writing a quick note that he went out for a bit in case he wasn't back before the others woke up the next morning. He went back over to the window and called out his wings and went out the window shutting it behind him.

'I wonder what the hell he wants this time,' Dark thought as he flew up into the sky towards Krad's apartment in the night sky. 'It's nearly midnight. Yesterday he wanted to take a walk and have lunch and the day before that he did dinner. What the hell's going through his mind?' He was starting to get annoyed with his games.

Landing on the ground outside Krad's apartment building, he let his wings disappear and headed inside and up the stairs to the door and put his hand up to knock when the door opened to the blonde standing there.

Dark blinked as the blonde before him moved aside without a word and turned to reveal his hair undone and loose instead of pulled back like normal. He walked inside and the blonde shut the door behind him before turning and going towards the living room, hair swishing freely behind him at floor's length.

Following Krad to the living room, Dark stopped to ask what the blonde wanted but Krad only picked up a movie case from the coffee table in front of the couch and held it up for the thief to see. "A movie?" Dark asked crossing his arms. "A movie this late? What the hell do…?" He stopped short as the blonde narrowed his golden eyes on the thief.

Reluctantly Dark went over to the couch as Krad sat down, his hair splaying out behind him, as the blonde patted his lap. The blonde reached up grabbing the thief's wrist when he got close enough and pulled him to his lap and wrapped an arm around the front of Dark's waist as his back was to the blonde's chest. Then the blonde leaned over grabbing the remote control and flipped on the TV and started the movie, the lights off.

Dark watched the movie half relaxed, half tense with sitting in the blonde's lap that had wrapped both arms around his waist. He could smell the blonde's vanilla scent and his warm breath on the back of his neck despite hands that were cold as ice. He was still surprised to see Krad had let his hair down and hang loose behind him as he hadn't seen it down before at all.

* * *

Near the end of the movie, Dark had felt Krad's grip around his waist relax and his breathing on his neck calm. Slowly moving after a moment shifting Krad's hands limp and cold off his waist, Dark stood up more than ready to leave. He turned looking down at the blonde with his hair splayed out behind him and down the front in his closed eyes, the thief suddenly had the urge to reach out and run his hands through the golden hair and did.

Golden hair, soft as silk, slipped between his fingers then over to the soft, icy skin of the blonde's cheek. He looked like a peaceful angel now that he was asleep to the thief, but he couldn't admit that to anyone else and barely wanted to believe it himself. He pulled his warm hand back from the icy cheek giving a shake of his head thinking that somehow Krad had to have put some sort of spell over him to make him think the thoughts he was thinking, of wanting...no needing to feel the blonde hold him again. He stared at the slightly parted lips of the blonde pale and cold suddenly wanting to feel them pressed against his skin again like that first night a week ago when the blonde had first taken him to keep the Niwa's and Satoshi safe from Krad's harm.

Closing his purple eyes tight and putting his hands to his head shaking it, the thief couldn't get the images that started to assault him from that night. He had resisted the blonde, hated the blonde, but he had enjoyed that night, not saying a word of it. He could feel his sanity slipping away at the blonde's caresses and kisses. Now he suddenly wanted it again.

Suddenly cold hands touched his bare shoulders as his shirt was sleeveless and he opened his eyes slowly to see golden ones looking back at him. His strength suddenly seemed to give out at all these emotions swirling in his mind at once and his knees buckled and he started to go to the floor but the blonde gripped him and held him up against him.

"Someone needs to go lay down," the blonde whispered in the thief's ear as he turned towards his room and Dark felt as if he was floating along in some sort of trance. He tried to convince himself that it was Krad putting him in that state but he knew the truth: he was losing control of his sanity.

Dark felt the bed against his back and the blonde follow above him. He felt the blonde unbutton his shirt down and slide it down his shoulders tossing it to the side before planting several kisses on his neck with his cool lips. It was then the thief lost control and reached up unbuttoning the blonde's white shirt and slid it off his shoulders before tossing it to the floor.

Krad smirked as Dark reached up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. He knew the thief was nearly broken as his purple eyes looked back at him almost in a trance-like state. He felt the thief trail his hand down to his waist and unbutton his white pants and tug down to which the blonde wriggled out of and did the same back to the thief, ridding them both from the rest of their clothes.

Krad descended down on the thief kissing the thief's warm neck taking in Dark's lilac scent. He felt the thief's arms go around his back and up towards his neck. He kissed up to the thief's lips that kissed back and parted letting the blonde delve in bringing a soft groan from the thief. Then the blonde kissed down the thief's neck, shoulder, chest, and lower still nipping the spots he kissed before taking Dark in his mouth. He was rewarded with a moan from the thief as the thief threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair.

Tilting his head back, Dark moaned again and threaded his fingers through more golden hair pressing his hands against the blonde's head. His sanity was nearly gone now and writhed under the blonde's touches reacting to every caress of the blonde's icy lips and hands.

Krad kissed back up to Dark's neck sucking on the tender skin warm to his lips after several moments of the thief's moaning and writing under him. He positioned himself and pressed into the thief that groaned as he pressed into him all the way before pulling back out and pressing in again over and over; the thief moaning and pressing his fingers into the blonde's back and entwining them in his golden hair. It wasn't long before the thief was panting and sucking in short, raspy breaths and gripped the blonde's shoulders.

"Uhnn," Dark panted gripping the blonde's shoulders tighter and tilting his head back and moaned. "Uhnn. Krad!"

Krad felt the thief tense against his body gripping his shoulders tight and come as Krad pressed in again and came as well before collapsing down on the thief both breathing in short, ragged breaths. Then the blonde pulled out of the thief and rolled to the side pulling the thief closer to him.

"Ah something stings on my shoulder," Dark winced as he started sitting up along with Krad who ran a hand down the back of Dark's left shoulder as a faint glowing burned in Dark's shoulder in the shape of half an angel's wing turning black as the burning ceased, starting at his shoulder blade where his wings came out pointing out away from his spine.

Krad felt a slight burning in his own right shoulder that Dark noticed and saw a white half of an angel's wing appear on his shoulder blade where his wings also came out and pointed outward. Dark suddenly felt sleepy and cuddled into the blonde's arms who laid down closing his own tired golden eyes and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Dark has kind of lost his sanity now. I just had an idea on what it would be like if Dark had that happen…so yeah. Thanks for all your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone again. I finally got time to post this chapter up. I've been busy working on redoing my room so I haven't had much time to write much. For anybody who was confused on the angel wing marks Dark and Krad have, Dark's is black like his wings and Krad's is white like his wings. There's only one half they have, Dark's on his left shoulder and Krad's on his right so it would make a complete set if put together. Just something I came up with. Sorry for any confusion it might've caused. Enjoy the chapter.

-Chapter Fifteen-

Dark opened his eyes to see the blonde angel next to him sleeping and the morning sunlight peeking in the window splaying across the bed lighting the splayed golden hair of the blonde. He still felt as if everything was moving slightly slower like last night and started to sit up slowly as his hair suddenly felt longer and looked as it splayed across in deep purple nearly as long as Krad's on the bed. He looked to Krad who shifted and opened his golden eyes and slowly sat up.

Krad looked to the thief whose eyes still had that distant trance-like look and the deep purple hair that fell down the thief's back and lazily smirked and leaned forward to Dark's ear.

"How's it feel to lose your sanity Dark Mousy?" the blonde whispered in his ear softly as he entwined his fingers in Dark's new long hair and down to the black half angel's wing on his left shoulder.

Dark didn't reply to Krad's question but instead stared off at the wall behind him for a moment as Krad kissed the thief's neck and shoulder. Then after another moment, the blonde sat back up away from Dark and started getting up.

"You wouldn't want the others getting worried now would you Dark Mousy?" Krad whispered after coming around to the other side of the bed into Dark's left ear before kissing down again to Dark's shoulder and over the black half angel wing.

"No they wouldn't want to be worried," Dark replied as he turned to Krad and got out of bed. Krad only smirked and grabbed the thief's black shirt that had two holes in the back from his wings last night and tossed it to the side and went to his closet.

"Why don't you wear this, my little thief?" Krad said holding up a white button up shirt with the buttons silver. Dark only stared at it eyes still giving that distant look before giving a slight nod.

Krad brought the shirt over and walked behind Dark and whispered in his ear again. "Wouldn't you want to freshen up before you go back home?" the blonde whispered and the thief nodded his head after a moment and Krad smirked. "Then follow me."

Dark followed the blonde slowly into the bathroom where the blonde started the shower and stepped in pulling the thief with him. Krad smirked as the water fell down both of them and grabbed his vanilla scented shampoo and put it in Dark's hair.

"Don't you want to wash mine?" Krad asked as he finished rinsing Dark's long hair and held out the shampoo to the thief who nodded and took the bottle and put some in the golden hair.

'He's broken and mine now,' Krad thought to himself as the thief finished washing his hair and rinsed it out with the warm water.

* * *

Once out of the shower and hair mostly dry, Krad put the white shirt on Dark he picked out and Dark's black pants from yesterday and got dressed himself in a matching shirt but with white pants. He grabbed his brush and brushed it through Dark's long hair. Then he grabbed a hair tie and put the thief's new long hair up like he did his own and brushed out his hair putting it up like normal.

"You best be off then Dark," Krad said with a smirk in the thief's ear with a whisper. "They might worry if you stay any longer." Dark only nodded and walked with Krad to the door where he pulled on his boots. "Don't forget I'll call when I need you." Dark nodded again, eyes still distant looking before turning and walking to the stairs and headed down as Krad smirked shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"I wish I knew where Dark went," Daisuke said as he and the others sat at breakfast finishing it up. "I can't get any contact from him."

"Well at least he left a note," Satoshi pointed out quietly as Daisuke finished his last bite of breakfast then finished his own. He gave him a small look that the redhead caught as well.

Suddenly Wyth and Towa perked up and a moment later the front door shut before the sound of footsteps headed towards the stairs and stopped momentarily. Daisuke jumped up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Dark where have you…" Daisuke started to ask but stopped as he saw the thief at the bottom of the stairs looking up, slowly turn around to face him, hair unusually long pulled up like Krad's and eyes distant looking.

"Yes Daisuke?" Dark asked eerily calm to Daisuke, his eyes seemingly blank behind the distant look.

"Dark are you feeling okay?" Daisuke asked unsure and noticed Dark was also wearing a semi-familiar white shirt.

"Yes," Dark replied.

"Then where did you get that shirt?" Daisuke asked. "And why is your hair so…so long? And how?"

"My shirt?" the thief asked looking down at it and pulled his hair forward slightly and let it slip through his fingers. "My hair?" He paused looking up at Daisuke and took a step towards him. "Don't you like them?" Daisuke took a step backwards. "What's wrong Daisuke?"

"Dark you're not yourself," Daisuke said turning and ran to the kitchen. Dark only narrowed his eyes some and followed.

"It's Dark," Daisuke said as he rushed in the kitchen. "But he's not himself." Satoshi snapped his attention up to Daisuke.

"Oh Daisuke that's nonsense," Emiko said with a smile. "He's probably just picking on you again."

"Daisuke," Dark's voice came from the other side of the kitchen door and Daisuke spun around backing up to Satoshi as Dark peered his head in before coming in completely getting stares from everyone at his hair up like Krad's, white shirt, and distant look in his eyes. "Why are you all staring at me like you've never seen me before?"

"What did he do to you Dark?" Satoshi asked harshly standing up and stepping in front of Daisuke.

"Krad didn't do anything to me," Dark replied in an eerie voice still, raising his hands and putting them to his chest. "It's me Daisuke. Don't you believe me?"

Wyth gave a step forward to Dark before he bristled his hair up and gave a growl. Satoshi glanced to Towa who had returned to her human form and looked back to Dark. "Towa do something to freeze him or knock him out," he said not taking his eyes from Dark who frowned at Satoshi.

"But…" Towa started to say unsure.

"Do it quickly," Satoshi said and Towa nodded as she stepped forward and held her hands up to Dark.

Dark took a step forward raising his hand up as Towa said a couple of words and suddenly went to his knees, head going down and eyes closing. Satoshi waited a second before stepping forward and knelt down next to Dark picking up an arm and glancing at it. He leaned the unconscious thief back against the cupboards and unbuttoned his shirt to everyone's surprise and pulled back the left side.

Leaning the thief forward again slightly, he stopped and stared at the black half angel's wing on his shoulder before looking up to the others. "He really isn't himself," Satoshi said as Daisuke came over to look at what Satoshi was talking about as did the others. "But it is Dark nonetheless."

"What do you mean? What's with the mark?" Daisuke asked confused as he and Satoshi stood then helped Satoshi pick up Dark with his limp arms across their shoulders and went to the couch setting him down.

"He's lost his sanity," Satoshi replied everyone giving him confused looks. "Krad has a matching white one on his right shoulder that appears at times when he's really lost it. He has one of Krad's shirts on so I'm guess Krad said or did something to make Dark basically go insane."

"What!" everyone asked surprised.

"After he came back from his talk with Krad a week ago, something seemed off as Krad doesn't let go of things or people he wants so easily," Satoshi said. "Dark said he let me go free but obviously in return Dark took my place. He's been acting weird since then and yesterday he ran off like something was urgent he had to answer to." Daisuke nodded. "What he might have done to Dark, I don't know though."

"Is there something we can do about this?" Daiki asked.

"Afraid not," Satoshi replied shaking his head. "Whatever made Dark this way was his own doing. He has something bothering him and until he admits it, he will probably stay this way." He gave a pause. "We'll just have to ask him when he wakes up."

* * *

Dark opened an eye to find him lying on the couch and sat up to see several pairs of eyes fixated on him intently. He only returned his distant look to them. He glanced down to see his shirt unbuttoned and realized they must've seen the mark on his shoulder.

"You mind explaining that mark Dark?" Satoshi asked glaring at him with his usual icy look.

"Well so you know," Dark narrowed his eyes back, buttoning his shirt from Krad back up and pulled his hair forward to run his hands through it. "What difference does it make?"

"Your sanity," Daisuke said. "Come on something's bothering you making you this way."

"Something bothering me?" Dark asked twirling his fingers through his hair before standing up dropping his hands to his sides. "Nothing's bothering me. I'm finally free to do as I please this way."

"Dark please tell us," Daisuke said standing and took a couple of steps towards Dark reaching his hand out.

"Don't touch me," Dark said slapping Daisuke's hand back who gave him a hurt look as the mark started burning his shoulder again and he gripped his shoulder and winced. He turned and ran past everyone to the back door and flung it open and ran out to the backyard as the others followed him quickly.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled as Dark jumped up to the wall that led to the ocean below and Dark jumped off. There was a second that seemed forever before Dark rose up in the sky, black wings out.

Suddenly white wings flew up catching the thief in the air and held him as golden eyes looked back to Daisuke and the others on the ground below. "He's mine now," the blonde angel said with a smirk as he ran his hand up through Dark's hair still pulled back like his own. "There's nothing you can do about it. Not even you Satoshi."

"Let him go Krad!" Satoshi growled at the blonde but Dark turned his head back to look at the others from Krad's shoulder then wrapped his arms around Krad shocking the others.

"It's his choice and he chose me," the blonde smirk to them. "Come Dark. Let's go to your real home." He turned with Dark and headed off towards his apartment.

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled as the two figures shrank.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled as well but the figures disappeared.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Dark doesn't look like he's having a good day. I'll try updating as soon as I can but I've still got loads to do on my room so I'll write whenever I can. Plus I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks and will be gone for at least two weeks. I'll try writing while on vacation if I get some time but I'll be pretty busy. Thanks for all your reviews so far though.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been having a very bad writer's block for this chapter. Grrr. That and going on vacation down to Texas and Oklahoma kept me pretty busy. When I finally got around to doing my stories I got hit with the writer's block on this chapter. However I have written more on this story for later on and already started the ending. (smile) But don't worry that might be a ways off. But the vacation was pretty fun nonetheless. I got lots of inspiration to write other stories that hopefully I'll be able to put up here someday. (grin) Well anyways hope you like the long awaited chapter that I got the idea for Friday during school and finally got to write it today during school when I should've been paying attention. (laugh) It's only the second week of school and we're not doing anything special anyways. Enjoy and thanks for all your reviews so far!

-Chapter Sixteen-

Krad opened the door and he and Dark walked in taking their boots off after flying back after the others had found out. Dark turned looking a little stressed and Krad came over wrapping his arms around his waist. "Do you want to go lay down and relax?" he asked softly into the thief's ear.

"Only if it's with you," the thief replied softly leaning into Krad.

Going to the bedroom together, Krad laid down next to Dark after pulling his hair tie out of his hair so his hair was loose. Dark did the same and cuddled closer to the blonde for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

* * *

Stirring slightly, Dark opened his eyes slowly and looked to the blonde still resting beside him before looking to the clock. He'd been asleep for a couple of hours and he was feeling hungry since he hadn't had anything yet today. He got up slowly so as to not disturb the blonde and went out into the kitchen silently.

Looking in the refrigerator, Dark suddenly got an idea and stood up tapping his chin slightly with one finger and a slow smirk came to his lips. He shut the door and turned looking for a piece of paper and pen.

"What are you up to now?" the blonde asked sleepily coming up behind the thief and looked over his shoulder at the blank paper on the counter and the pen in the thief's hand.

"I've gotten an idea," the thief replied turning his head slightly to look at the blonde with the smirk still on his lips.

"And what might that be?" the blonde asked, his golden eyes gleaming.

"Why don't I go steal the other Hikari artworks to bring back here?" Dark replied slyly. "After all they'd be better off in better hands wouldn't they?"

Golden eyes gleamed brighter and a smirk played at the blonde's lips. "That is an interesting idea," he replied. "But why don't we go together? Satoshi would be there no doubt."

"Ah yes, the Commander," Dark said smirking more. "And Daisuke might tag along as well. Yes let's do that." He turned to the paper and smirked as he wrote the warning letter that would go out.

* * *

Satoshi sat on Daisuke's bed as the redhead stood looking out the window. He had been quiet since Dark had gone off with Krad and it was hurting Satoshi to see Daisuke like this. He stood up and went over to him and hugged him gently from behind.

"I know how hard it is that Dark is this way but you should at least talk to me and the others," he said softly into the redhead's ear.

Turning around slowly, Daisuke looked up to the blue haired boy's eyes. "What are we going to do about him and Krad now that Krad has his influence over him?" he asked quietly. "We don't have anything to fight him with."

"I don't know," Satoshi replied quietly back glancing away.

Suddenly from downstairs they heard Emiko suddenly shout. "What!?"

Blinking at each other then towards the door, both went downstairs to find everyone in the living room with the TV on. There on the news was a report of Phantom Dark with a warning letter.

"Phantom Dark has sent a warning letter to police headquarters just moments ago stating he will steal the _Tears of an Angel_ portrait from the Le Garre Art Museum tomorrow night at ten o'clock," the woman reporter spoke on TV. "Police have already started getting their forces together to capture the thief that has been inactive for the past five months now after the strange occurrences from Christmas Eve when the citizens were to be evacuated from the city from earthquakes…"

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at the television stunned by the news and glanced to each wide eyed. Then suddenly, Satoshi heard his cell phone ringing faintly from upstairs and turned running up to Daisuke's room to grab it.

"Hello this is Hikari Satoshi speaking," Satoshi said as he turned and went back downstairs to the others.

"Hikari, this is Inspector Saehara," the reply came and Satoshi stopped walking and glanced at Daisuke and the others looking at him. "Have you seen the news about that damn thief showing himself again tomorrow night at ten yet?"

"Yes I'm watching it right now," Satoshi replied calmly back. "He's going to steal _Tears of an Angel_ painted by my ancestors."

"Yes, well, I'm going to need your help trying to capture him again," Saehara said after a pause.

Satoshi glanced to Daisuke mouthing that it was the inspector and he needed his help to catch Dark. Daisuke nodded giving a determined look back to Satoshi mouthing he wanted to help too. "Yes I'll be glad to help catch him Inspector," Satoshi replied. "I'll be having help as well myself."

"Who would that be?" Inspector Saehara asked.

"My partner Niwa Daisuke," Satoshi replied looking to Daisuke with his determined look.

"Very well Commander," the inspector replied before hanging up.

Closing the phone, Satoshi looked to everyone again. "We will get Dark back at all costs," he said in his calm but determined tone and everyone nodded. He looked back to Daisuke exchanging equally determined looks with an understanding of their mission ahead passing silently between them.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope you like it. (smile) Well….I'm getting kicked off the computer now and have to go to bed since school is in the morning. (sad face) Oh well. Thanks for all your reviews and all of your patience while I got this chapter written out. I don't know when the next chapter will be written but I'll try my hardest to think of something very soon. Bye now!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! Been quite a while since I've updated. (sad face) I've had horrible writer's block for this chapter and lots of schoolwork to do. But I finally managed to write this yesterday on Halloween. By the way how was everyone's Halloween? Good I hope. Got lots of candy? (big grin) I did. But anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

-Chapter Seventeen-

Dark flew through the warm night air minutes before ten that night headed towards the museum in his normal black outfit and hair pulled back like Krad's still. He looked to his left where Krad flew in a similar outfit in white several feet away. He glanced back down where a large crowd and spotlights were at then gave a nod to Krad who nodded back and dived off away as a spotlight came across catching Dark in its light. He could see the reaction to the crowd and police below and smirked as he dived down towards the museum below and landed on the roof.

Pulling open a roof window and going down into the shadows as he let his wings disappear, Dark ducked around a corner as a couple of policemen ran past. Then slipping between shadows like he always had done, he went to locate the painting he was to steal.

Entering the room with the painting from the shadows above, Dark looked down to see four policemen guarding the painting. 'Hmph,' he thought as he used a little of his magic as the lights throughout the place shut off and the men looked around pulling out flashlights. He then dropped down behind the first two silently and hit them just hard enough in the back of the head to knock them out. The other two turned to find the two knocked out but no one there.

"Crap he's here," one said as the other knelt down next to the two to check them.

"And right behind you," Dark said coming up behind him as he started to turn and knocked him out as well. Then he quickly did the same to the other that had gotten up and turned to the painting on the wall. "That was too easy. Now to get the painting."

"Not so fast Dark," the icy voice of Satoshi said and Dark turned to his right to see Satoshi walking towards him out of the shadowy entrance with his usual icy glare.

"Well if it isn't the Commander," Dark said tauntingly glaring back at him. "What will you do now? Handcuff me?"

"No but I will," the redhead's voice came from behind as the feeling of cool metal clasped on Dark's left wrist.

"What the hell?" Dark said as Daisuke grabbed his other wrist and handcuffed it behind his back and held on to him. "You dare handcuff me?"

"It's for your own good," Daisuke replied as Satoshi walked towards them both as Dark tried struggling out of Daisuke's grasp.

Suddenly from behind Satoshi, Dark caught the gleam of golden eyes before a white ball of energy flew past the boy and hit near where Dark was still being held by Daisuke, knocking both them backwards and Daisuke away from Dark. Dark quickly stood up easily even as his hands were still handcuffed behind him.

Turning around quickly, Satoshi only turned to see Krad come up quickly and grab his arm and turn him around so he was facing away from him. Krad pulled his arm up behind him so it started to hurt and couldn't move unless more pain came from that. "Didn't expect me did you Satoshi?" Krad's sly voice spoke into his ear.

"Damn you Krad," Satoshi said through clenched teeth as he saw Daisuke get up and look wide eyed at Krad.

"Hmph. I'll let you go only if you let Dark go," Krad said glaring at Daisuke still holding the blue haired boy in his grasp.

"Satoshi," Daisuke started to say wanting to help him but didn't want to let Dark go either.

"Don't dare to do anything except what I say," Krad growled using his other hand that wasn't holding Satoshi's arm to pull out a feather quickly and it gave a soft glow as he held it to Satoshi's neck. "You don't want him to get hurt do you?" The redhead shook his head quickly. "Good. Then go take the handcuffs off."

"Daisuke don't worry about me," Satoshi said then gave a small yelp as Krad pulled his arm up a little more.

Daisuke looked between Dark and Satoshi and went over to Dark after a hesitant moment and pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Dark pulled away quickly, rubbing his wrists, then went over and grabbed the painting and called out his wings and started floating up in the air.

"Let's get out of here Krad," Dark said looking coldly at Daisuke.

"Hmph," Krad replied pulling the feather away from Satoshi's neck and shoved him forward into Daisuke as he called his wings out and floated up beside Dark. "Let's go then." He gave the two a last sneer before turning and flew up and out another open window in the roof above leaving them still on the floor below.

"Are you alright Satoshi?" Daisuke asked worried helping Satoshi to sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied rubbing his arm that Krad had grabbed. "But why'd you let Dark go? I told you don't worry about me." Daisuke gave him a worried look again. "Okay I understand."

"I guess we're going to have to rethink another strategy to capture Dark aren't we?" Daisuke asked as he helped Satoshi up.

"Yeah now that it's obvious Krad is going to be a part of this instead of just standing by," Satoshi replied with a nod as the lights flicked on again and several policemen came running in and the four policemen that had been knocked out were stirring awake.

"Commander are you alright?" one of the policemen that came in asked.

"Yes we're both fine," he replied rubbing his arm slightly again and glanced to the others helping the policemen coming to up. "Dark got away with painting." He figured he'd leave Krad out of it for the moment until he figured more out on how much the blonde might get involved, though he knew with what happened tonight that there was to be more seeing him. "As for now we'll be leaving."

"Yes sir!" the man replied with a salute as Satoshi and Daisuke walked off.

"Once we know a little more on the situation with Krad we'll say something to them possibly," Satoshi said as he and Daisuke walked out the back where Satoshi's limo was waiting and they got in before heading back towards Daisuke's house.

"That is a good idea," Daisuke replied with a slight sigh. "Mom's not going to like the news she'll hear when we get back though."

"No but what else can we say?" Satoshi replied as the redhead shrugged before leaning his head against the blue haired boy's shoulder and sighed slightly. Satoshi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him a little closer. "Don't worry we'll get him back. I promise."

* * *

"So that's what happened," Daisuke said after he and Satoshi told everyone after getting home what had happened at the museum.

"Well it looks like we're going to have our hands full with trying to figure a plan to get him away from Krad," Daiki said with a tap to his chin.

"But how are we going to do anything when we have nothing to fight them with?" Towa asked flapping her wings as she perched on the arm of the couch by Daisuke's grandpa.

"We'll have to think of a strategy using our wits right now," Satoshi replied with a slight sigh and glanced to Daisuke who nodded.

"Well then you two better head to bed and get your rest," Emiko spoke up from standing by Kosuke in the chair.

"Alright Mom," Daisuke nodded along with Satoshi and they both stood to leave the room.

'Hm. I sense there's going to be more trouble ahead,' Kosuke thought as the boys left the room. 'But I can't tell what just yet.'

* * *

Well that's it for now. I've gotten some good ideas for the next chapter and I've already started writing a little of it out. I don't know when I'll next post but I'll get it up as soon as I'm done writing it okay? Thanks bunches for all your reviews and patience for me to get this chapter up. (big grin) Alright bye now!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again! I'm having a good time with new ideas for this story. (huge smile) I've finished with this chapter and have started the next one but I'm going to a hockey game for the first time tonight. (sweatdrop) Yeah it's my first one but I'm looking forward to it. (grin) But anyways enough with my rambling ne? Here's the chapter!

-Chapter Eighteen-

Krad sat with Dark on the couch on his lap the next day after stealing the painting form last night. It was after noon and he gave a slight sigh before getting an idea.

"Dark?" he asked the thief as he ran his fingers through Dark's long, loose hair of silk.

"Hm?" the thief replied with his eyes closed and head resting on the blonde's shoulders.

"I've gotten an idea we could do," the blonde said still running his fingers through the dark angel's hair. "If we combine our powers then no one would be able to stop us."

"That would be interesting," Dark replied eyes still closed to the blonde's fingers running through his hair. "But that would involve _that_ spell which we've never done before. We don't even know what exactly would happen."

"It shouldn't be a problem," the blonde replied. "It'll last only a few hours at most. Besides we can separate any time."

"I know," the thief replied opening his eyes and looked up at the blonde with a mischievous smirk. "So let's do it." He shifted his weight and sat up and straddled the blonde's hips and leaned forward capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss before kissing down to his neck and nipping the sensitive spot he found.

"Mmm. Are you going to do that all day or are we actually going to do the spell?" Krad asked closing his eyes and tilted his head back slightly in reaction to Dark's kissing.

"Depends on what you'll give me," Dark whispered against the blonde's neck before looking back up to Krad who opened his eyes.

Smirking, Krad pulled the thief's lips to his giving him a deep kiss before pulling back. "Is that good enough?" he asked.

"For now," the thief replied sitting on the blonde's lap still. "Why don't we just do the spell here?"

"Fine we can do it here," Krad replied with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Yes," Dark replied and the blonde started saying the spell and Dark joined in.

As they finished the spell, both started having a pale white glowing around them and Dark put a hand on to Krad's shoulder in surprise. His hand, however, started melding with the blonde's shoulder then his arm before they found themselves melding together as the glowing grew brighter and both closed their eyes. The angel wing marks on their backs gave a slight burning feeling and a warm tingling spread through their bodies like fire. Then as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped.

Opening his eyes, Krad saw Dark wasn't sitting on his lap anymore and stood up. "Dark?" he asked out loud.

'Yeah?' came the thief's reply from his mind.

"Well that was interesting," Krad said looking down at his hands that had gotten a little more tan to the thief's skin instead of just pale like normal. "Seems it's similar to us being with our former tamers."

'Hmph. Oh well,' Dark replied then gave a mental smirk. 'Oh I want to see what we look like. Go to the mirror.'

Going down the hallway to the bathroom, Krad stepped into the mirror's reflection and raised an eyebrow. He looked like his normal self with his hair pulled up and golden blonde but there was the thief's purple threaded through the whole length of his hair like highlights. His eyes as well were normal golden but for along the edges it had faded to the thief's amethyst color.

'Well this is rather interesting indeed,' the thief spoke up before his reflection appeared in the mirror like it used to with Daisuke. 'So what are we going to do now?' He gave a slight pause then smirked. 'Oh I know. Let's go out and see what it's like to go around. Besides we could look for another Hikari art to steal.'

'Very well then,' Krad replied with a smirk as Dark's reflection faded back to their combined one and he turned going out and down the hallway to the door. He grabbed his boots and put them on then headed out and down the stairs to the street below.

Walking along casually, Krad noticed the looks other people were giving him on his appearance. 'Oh don't listen to what they say,' the thief said with a mental smirk. 'They just can't deny the fact we're handsome and they're not.'

'You're full of yourself you know that?' Krad commented mentally with a slight smirk.

'Yes but it's fun,' Dark replied. 'Admit it.' The blonde shook his head slightly with a smirk still. 'See what'd I tell you? Hey let's go to the museum down the street. Maybe they might have another Hikari artwork we could steal.'

'But we've already stolen one last night,' Krad stated walking towards the museum anyways.

'Yes but that's never stopped me,' Dark replied with another mental smirk. 'Besides it's fun messing around with the police and now with the Commander and Daisuke. You have to admit it's fun.'

'Fine. Yes it's fun,' Krad replied as he looked up at the museum as he stopped in front of it. 'But it's more fun to torture them too.' Dark gave a small chuckle as Krad headed up the stairs and into the building.

Looking around at the different artworks, Krad suddenly spotted a familiar vase in one of the upper floor rooms. He gave a small smirk as he went over to it and started reaching to touch it.

"Hey you're not supposed to touch the artwork," the woman security officer spoke up as she started walking towards him.

Stopping his hand, Krad slid his gaze to her from the corner of his eyes with a slightly annoyed glare before turning to look at her and dropped his hand away. "Pardon me for that," he said in a slightly nice tone that had Dark mentally rolling his eyes. "I was just admiring my ancestors' artwork."

"You're related to the Hikari family?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow at him and Krad only nodded. "Well still…don't touch the artwork please." Krad only nodded again and she turned and left.

'You are such a horrible actor,' the thief chuckled. 'Don't play nice like that again. It's scary.'

'Hmph that's why I'm not nice,' Krad replied with a slight shrug.

'Hey did you grab any of those note cards?' the thief asked. 'I have an idea.'

'Yeah I grabbed a couple,' the blonde replied pulling one out as he walked out of the room to a bench with a table next to it.

'Good I'm writing a warning letter,' Dark replied as Krad pulled out a pen and set the two things on the table.

Pushing his way to the surface to take over, the blonde's hair shimmered slightly as the majority of blonde turned purple and the purple highlights turned blonde. The golden color of Krad's eyes turned to the amethyst leaving only a faded gold around the outside of his eyes. Then he grabbed the pen and wrote down the warning letter stating he'd be stealing the vase at seven that night.

'Now let's put this where they can see it,' the thief said pulling out a feather and paused looking at it. It was his black feather with strands of white into it.

'Interesting,' Krad said in slight amusement. 'Come on and let's get it to them already.'

'Okay, okay. I'm going,' Dark replied letting the note meld into the feather as he went to the door where the vase was in the far corner. Then giving a glance to the empty room, he flicked his wrist sending the feather into the pedestal the vase was on and the note unmelded but still held in place by the feather before turning and leaving.

* * *

"Okay remember the plan?" Satoshi asked the redhead as they waited for Dark and Krad to show in a few moments at the museum.

"Yep," Daisuke replied with a nod before hearing down the hallway from a policeman that Dark had shown himself outside.

"He's early," Satoshi stated raising an eyebrow. "Oh well. Let's get to our positions." The redhead nodded as he went to go hide behind a large column out of sight.

Dark looked around as he slipped from the shadows to the room he had to go to. It was quiet and he glanced to the blonde also following him across the hall above in the shadows. He gave a nod to the blonde who flew over to him above and landed beside him and let his wings disappear.

"Alright let's do the spell," Dark whispered and the blonde nodded. Then quickly doing the spell, the blonde melded into the thief before Dark glanced around again and slipped through the shadows until he came to the room and peered in.

Using a slight bit of magic, Dark had the electricity go out and smirked hiding behind a column as a couple of police came running past before slipping into the now empty room. He was halfway to the vase when something hit him from behind and he tumbled forward and rolled before landing on his back and looked up to see Daisuke pinning him down. The redhead, however, blinked in surprise and knew it had to be the way he looked.

"Get off of me!" Dark growled and pushed the redhead backwards off him and stood up. It was then he felt the cool touch of metal again to his right wrist from behind and turned to see Satoshi clamping handcuffs on him again.

"You let your guard down again Dark," Satoshi's icy voice spoke up as he held Dark's wrists and clamped the other handcuff on Dark's left wrist. "And I don't see Krad anywhere either."

"That's because I'm right here," Krad's voice spoke up as Dark's amethyst eyes turned mostly golden as well as his hair. Then he pulled back away from Satoshi's grasp as both he and Daisuke looked at him in surprise. "Surprised to see me?"

Summoning up his and Dark's combined strength, the blonde pulled at the handcuffs behind his back and the chain gave way easily. Then pulling at each of the cuffs on both wrists, they too broke off and he dropped them to the ground with the clank of metal on the tiled floor giving a slight echo.

Satoshi and Daisuke couldn't believe their eyes. Krad was right there when Dark had obviously been there just then too. And Krad had just broken the handcuffs like they had been made of glass which surprised them even more. Then suddenly Krad called out his wings and to their surprise still, the right wing was white like the angel mark on Krad's shoulder and the left was black like Dark's angel wing mark.

Floating up into the air, Krad flew towards the vase and snatched it from the pedestal it sat on. The golden cat-like eyes gleamed for a second before turning back to amethyst again.

"I win again Commander and Daisuke," Dark taunted with a smirk as he hovered in the air above them holding his prize of the vase in his hand. "Too bad there's nothing you can do to capture me or Krad." He gave a slight chuckle as he turned and flew up towards a roof window and out it.

"Dammit!" Satoshi growled as he and Daisuke watched them disappear from the window's sight.

"How'd they get to be together like that?" Daisuke wondered and looked to Satoshi who shrugged.

"Probably by some spell they knew about but none of us know," the blue haired boy replied in an aggravated sigh as he put a hand over his eyes. "I don't believe there's any mention of it in my family's history but it's obvious it's a powerful one."

"Do you think it's permanent?" Daisuke asked as the lights flickered back on and Satoshi dropped his hand to his side again. "I mean them being stuck like that?"

"I doubt it but I'm not sure," Satoshi replied with a sigh as he walked over and picked up the broken handcuffs and examined them as Daisuke walked over as well. "But it's obvious their strengths are combined making a deadly combination if they were to attack."

"No one's going to like this news either," the redhead sighed as he and Satoshi turned to head out of the museum as the police scrambled around to patch everything up.

"No they certainly won't," Satoshi replied before telling a fellow high ranked officer that Dark had again gotten away and turned and walked beside Daisuke out to his limo and gotten in, heading back to Daisuke's house.

"Now what are we going to do?" Daisuke asked with a worried look. "First they team up and now they're actually teamed together."

"I guess we're back at where we started," Satoshi replied with an equal sigh. "They've blocked all mental connections we've still had so we can't try to see where they're at with it." He gave a slight pause of silence before getting an idea and looked to the redhead. "I think I got an idea how to find them."

"How?" Daisuke asked looking at him as blue eyes gave a glint.

* * *

Yes the deadly cliffhangers strike again. (evil grin) Hope you liked this chapter too. (smile) I just had the idea of having some way that Krad and Dark together like that. I wish I could draw how I pictured them but I'm a horrible drawer at people. (sad face with teardrop) But I will try! It's rather late now and my mom is going to have a fit knowing I've stayed up to nearly half past one in the morning. Oh well though. (grin) It's the weekend. And the hockey game was fun last night! We won! 3 to 2. (sweatdrop) Yeah it took me a couple of days to type this up since I had a couple friends stay the night and we were busy watching the game then came back to my house to watch _The Bride of Re-Animator_. All hail Jeffrey Combs as Herbert West! (huge grin) My friend has gotten me hooked on the movies. I can just hear her evil laughter now to spread the movie along. (smirks) But anyways thanks bunches for your reviews! And for your patience too in waiting for updates. (smile) I'm working on the next chapter even though I should head to bed before my mom gets home from work and finds me up but I'm on a roll. I've also pretty much started the ending but I've still got more chapters in mind between then. Well hope to see you all soon with my next chapter. Bye now!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! How's everyone doing? Well I had some spare time before I went with my family to eat for Thanksgiving so I thought I'd get this up. How is everyone's Thanksgivings? Hope they go well. Alright well on to the chapter!

-Chapter Nineteen-

"Those two are at it again," Emiko sighed as she and the others watched the news the next morning with yet another warning letter out from Dark for tomorrow night at nine-thirty to steal a set of rings of the Hikari's. "It's like they never rest or anything."

"At this rate they'll end up stealing the rest of the Hikari art in the museums in no time," Daiki spoke up taking a sip of his tea. "After that who knows what they'll go after next. They might try for the items here."

"And as you've told us last night," Kosuke started looking to Satoshi and Daisuke sitting on the couch next to Daiki, "they can't be stopped when they use that spell to combine their powers."

"True but there has to be a way for us to find out anything to counter that spell," Satoshi replied with a nod. "I've started looking through some of the records I have but I haven't found anything."

"Do you think there might be something in the records here Dad?" Emiko asked Daiki.

"I'm not certain on that either," he replied with a shrug. "But it doesn't hurt to look."

"I can help look," Kosuke stated.

"We'll help too," Daisuke added after glancing to Satoshi.

* * *

"Hmph. This'll be a cinch like last time," Dark said glancing to the blonde flying next to him as they flew through the early night air towards the museum to steal the rings after a day to rest.

"Do you want to do the spell again and taunt them again?" Krad asked with a smirk.

"Not at the moment," the thief replied looking down at the crowd below and the searchlights in the air. "But maybe after we get the rings. We could almost stroll right out of there." He smirked getting an idea. "Yes why don't we do something like that?"

"Do what?" the blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"Walk through the crowd when we've stolen the rings," the thief replied smirking still. "You grab the rings and I'll distract them and you could easily walk out of there with no problem. And they'd never guess you had them."

"Sounds like fun," Krad replied with a mischievous smirk. "Meet you afterwards down at the windmill fountain?"

"Sure," the thief replied with a nod then glanced below and dived off to the side down towards the museum and the spotlights as the blonde dived in the other direction around the back.

"Wyth be quiet and stay put until we tell you to go alright?" the redhead said as he put a finger to his lips to hush the white rabbit hidden in the room where the rings were being held behind a large vase on the floor.

"Kyuu," Wyth replied quietly with a nod.

"Good," Daisuke replied and turned to see Satoshi give a nod from the entrance before hiding as well behind another large vase in the room.

Satoshi looked up as he also hid around the back of a column in a corner at the commotion at the front entrance before the lights flicked off. 'Right on time like always,' he thought turning to watch the rings from his hiding spot. The first person he saw emerge from the shadows, however, wasn't the thief as expected.

* * *

Krad glanced around the empty room as he came out of the shadows of the rear entrance to the room. He knew Satoshi and Daisuke were probably hiding somewhere near or in the room but he knew he could easily turn a fight around if they were to try to ambush him like they had to Dark. After all, he knew Satoshi's thinking on such strategies.

'Hmph. This is too easy when they have nothing to fight me with,' he thought walking across the open floor lit only by the moonlight over towards the rings and reached out to take them.

Suddenly he heard a noise like the scuff of a shoe against the tile and turned to see Satoshi running at him before tackling him making Krad hit the floor hard. "Daisuke get the rings quick!" Satoshi said as he rolled with the blonde on the floor.

Jumping out of his hiding place, the redhead ran over and grabbed them and started to head for the doorway to go hide with them as Satoshi tried to pin Krad down. The blonde, however, proved to be too strong for Satoshi to handle.

"Get off of me!" Krad growled shoving Satoshi off him and backwards to the floor hard. He stood up quickly before turning towards Daisuke almost to the doorway.

"Not so fast Krad," Satoshi said grabbing his ankle and holding on tight as he clamped one half of the handcuffs he pulled out around his ankle. Krad gave an aggravated growl as he tried jerking his foot away from his former tamer but the boy held tightly to him.

* * *

Daisuke caught a glimpse of Satoshi grabbing Krad's ankle before running out and down the hallway. 'Please let Satoshi be okay handling Krad,' he thought turning a corner and ran right into the thief running towards him.

"Well if it isn't my former tamer," the thief said looking down at the redhead that had fallen backwards to the floor. It was then he spotted one of the rings on the floor that had been knocked out of Daisuke's hand when he fell. "What do we have here?"

Daisuke blinked as Dark leaned down to pick it up and moved quickly to snatch it before the thief got it and got up and started to run off. He couldn't let Dark get them at all.

Dark blinked as Daisuke had snatched the fallen ring and ran off down the hallway. 'Well now. The thief gets something stolen from him,' he thought as he started running after the redhead turning another corner out of sight. 'This ought to get interesting indeed.'

Daisuke glanced back over his shoulder not seeing the thief behind him but knowing that he'd be coming after him to get the rings. He had to find a place to hide and ran into another room with more artwork and spotted an old, intricately carved wooden chest in there on display. 'Sorry but I've got to hide or else,' he thought running to it and opened it, jumping inside, before closing the lid. It was small and he had to lay down and scrunch up a little but at least he could catch his breath. He just hoped that Dark wouldn't find him as his heart pounded in his chest.

Dark paused as he turned the corner and looked down the empty and darkened hallway and the entrances to the rooms on either side beyond. 'So he wanted to play hide and seek?' Dark thought amused at how he loved to play that game with Krad and Satoshi in the old days. Of course it always ticked them off. 'Well this should be amusing enough.'

Walking down the hallway, he glanced to his left in the room to his left quickly but didn't see many hiding spots that the redhead could be in so he moved down the hall to the next one on his right. He spotted several places Daisuke could hide including a large vase and an old wooden chest with intricately carved designs on it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Daisuke," he called as he walked into the room towards the vase and peered in finding it empty. He grabbed the edge of it and pulled it so it tipped over quickly making a loud crash as it broke on the tiled floor.

Daisuke held his breath as he heard Dark near then the loud crash of the vase he had spotted coming in. He tried to calm his heart pounding in his chest still and feeling it in his ears. 'Please don't look in here,' he thought scrunching a little tighter closing his eyes and tightening his grip on the rings more. His luck, however, proved the opposite.

"Found you," the thief said pulling the lid open quickly to the chest and reached in grabbing the redhead by the front of his shirt and hauled him out of it. "Now give me the rings."

"Never Dark," Daisuke replied glaring at him that had an equal glare coming back from amethyst eyes.

"Give me the rings," Dark repeated pressing Daisuke up against the wall by the wooden chest and grabbed his hand with the rings in it.

Daisuke tried pulling away from Dark but he found the thief much stronger than himself. It was then he noticed golden eyes gleaming at the entrance to the room before golden hair and the blonde's figure emerged with a scowl on his face.

"Having trouble?" the thief asked glancing back over his shoulder as the blonde came closer glaring at Daisuke.

"I was but not anymore," the blonde replied with a slight smirk.

Daisuke had a chill go down his spine at the thought of what Krad could've done to Satoshi. "What did you do to Satoshi?" he asked in a worried but angry tone.

"And what are you going to do if I did something?" Krad asked in a sneer. "There's nothing you can do to stop us remember?" He cast a glance to Dark. "Get the rings and let's go."

"No!" Daisuke yelled as Dark started forcing his hand open holding the rings. He tried keeping his hand shut but Dark proved stronger and opened his hand and took them.

"Hmph. Too bad," Dark said letting Daisuke go and stepped back quickly tossing the rings to Krad who smirked. "Come on Krad. Let's get out of here."

Turning and calling out his wings, Dark flew up in the air and nodded to Krad as he did the same. After the night's events they decided to skip the plan of Krad walking out and go home instead.

Daisuke slid down the wall to sit as they flew up into the air stunned at Dark's increasing personality shift to be more like Krad's. But as they disappeared out of sight through a roof window he called to Wyth who came to him quickly in a blur of black before turning back into his rabbit form.

"Quickly follow them as we planned," he said as the rabbit nodded. "And make sure you don't get caught."

"Kyuu," Wyth said before hopping up into the air and turned into a black blur and flew up after the two angels out the roof window they left.

Getting up quickly as Wyth left, Daisuke ran down the hallway to where he had last seen Satoshi. He spotted him lying on the floor unmoving and ran over and knelt down next to him.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked putting a hand to the blue haired boy's shoulder as the lights flickered on. He then pulled him so his head was in his lap as he put a hand to Satoshi's cold cheek.

'He's cold,' the redhead thought worried as he put his fingers to Satoshi's cool neck and found his pulse beating normally and sighed in relief. 'He's alive.'

Glancing around as he heard the sounds of the policemen coming in, Daisuke thought he'd have to get Satoshi out of there before they saw him like that and get worried and have to send Satoshi to the hospital. He knew how much Satoshi hated hospitals as it already was. So getting up and picking Satoshi up gently on his back, Daisuke headed out of the room and down the hallway towards the exit where Satoshi's limo waited and managed to persuade the driver Satoshi was okay enough and drive back to his house.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!?" Emiko asked as Daisuke brought Satoshi into the living room and laid him on the couch after Kosuke got up.

"Krad got him that's what," Daisuke replied as Emiko grabbed a blanket and put it over Satoshi. "Dark went to being a distraction this time while Krad went to steal the rings. We had to change our strategy and while he held Krad off, I took off with the rings. But I ran into Dark and he ended up taking them by force. He's getting worse each time we run into each other. He's acting more and more like Krad."

"This isn't good at all," Daiki spoke up looking at the unconscious Satoshi. "There's nothing we seem to be able to do to stop them."

"No but I sent Wyth to follow them to wherever they've been staying," Daisuke replied with a sigh. "Once he's found it he's supposed to return and let us know what's going on and where it is."

Suddenly Satoshi gave a groan and stirred. Everyone looked to him as the blue haired boy went still before his eyes fluttered slightly and opened to the blue orbs.

"Ngh. Daisuke?" he asked in a whisper looking up at the red orbs looking back at him with worry and relief. He turned his head to see the others looking at him and he slowly sat up. "What happened? Did Dark…?"

"Yeah he got away," Daisuke replied with a small nod. "But you're okay at the least."

"Damn Krad," blue eyes winced in reply at sitting up and he put a hand to the back of his head. "He gave me a large shock with his powers then hit me in the back of the head." He looked up to see Emiko come in with a bag of ice and hold it out to him before he took it. "Thanks."

"Wyth hasn't come back yet," Daisuke said looking out the window towards the backyard. "I hope they haven't found him."

Suddenly Towa perked up looking towards the back slider door. "Wyth is coming," she said flapping her wings in her bird form.

Daisuke stood quickly and went to the back door and opened it as a black blur landed on the ground before turning into the little white rabbit. "Kyuu!"

Picking the rabbit up and going back inside, Daisuke set him down on the couch next to Satoshi. "Did you find where they're staying Wyth?" Daisuke asked him.

"Kyuu!" the rabbit replied with a nod before giving a soft glow and turning into Daisuke's form. "It's across town in the apartments by the museum they stole the vase from."

"They've been staying in there?" Satoshi asked raising an eyebrow and Wyth nodded. "Those are pretty expensive. How the hell is he managing to pay for that place?" Wyth shrugged as Satoshi thought a moment then shrugged himself.

"Well now we know where they're staying," Daisuke said looking at Satoshi with a determined look and Satoshi returned it before looking at Wyth again. "Thank you Wyth for going tonight."

"No problem," he replied with a nod and turned back into his rabbit form again.

Daisuke looked to Satoshi again knowing full well the next task of what they were going to need to do ahead. Satoshi gave a silent nod back to Daisuke with a determined look as well.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. (smile) Yes it's another cliffhanger of sorts but those are fun. (grin) But I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving with family! Thanks for all your reviews! See you all next chapter! (waves and runs to get some turkey)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! How's everyone been? Good I hope. I know I haven't updated from like Thanksgiving from last year since I checked my last chapter I wrote just a bit ago. (sad face) I totally forgot about this story since school was getting crazy and had so much going on in just English class alone it was driving me crazy! Then my computer decided to go screwy at the end of December and had some family issues here with my dad going into the hospital and having to take care of him while my mom worked. Then exams came up in January and everything got crazy again. (teardrop) But I managed to find my notebooks I've been keeping this story in with this chapter in my room, since I shifted and cleaned it up and moved it around and stuff, and now I'm finally typing it up. So hope you enjoy after a very, very long break. (big smile)

-Chapter Twenty-

"Come on it's up here," Satoshi said as he kept an eye out as he and Daisuke quickly but still looking casual enough went up the stairs of the apartment building they found Krad and Dark staying at after having Wyth follow them and watching for a couple of days waiting for the opportune time to check it out when the two angels left.

"This one?" Daisuke asked as they left the stairs on the third floor and walked down the hallway to one of the doors with the number 306 on it.

"Yeah this one," Satoshi replied with a nod as Daisuke pulled a borrowed hair pin of his mom's from his pocket and picked the lock quickly and easily and opened the door. "Okay now look for anything that might be helpful to get Dark back and get rid of Krad."

"Right," Daisuke said as they went inside and he shut the door behind them locking it again and followed Satoshi in looking around the fairly big apartment but making sure everything was kept in place.

Checking around the place, they saw the Hikari arts Dark had stolen along with Krad. Satoshi motioned to follow him to the bedroom to check it out as well. "Nothing at all," Daisuke sighed glancing out the window at the late afternoon sky that was going on evening.

Suddenly they heard the faint clicking of a lock and glanced towards the bedroom door as they heard the front door shut and Krad's voice talk seemingly to himself. Satoshi glanced to the white closet doors and grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him silently over to them and opened the door going in after Daisuke. Then silently and quickly he shut it behind them again and they peered out through the slits in the door as Krad walked in with his hair threaded with purple of the thief's and golden eyes rimmed in purple as well.

'That explains why Krad was the only one talking,' Satoshi thought to himself kneeling next to Daisuke in the closet still looking to the combined powers of Krad and Dark they were already familiar with.

Krad suddenly gave a soft glow and another soft glow appeared in front of him before the glowing dimmed and Dark stood in front of Krad now in a matching black outfit of jeans and long-sleeved shirt and long hair pulled back like Krad's.

"You owe me for that one," Dark said with a smirk leaning forward closer to Krad. "That and the last one."

"Oh really?" Krad said with a smirk as well before pulling the thief closer into his embrace and kissed him deeply for a moment before breaking the kiss. Dark then kissed the blonde back before Krad pushed him to the bed.

Daisuke and Satoshi were speechless as they saw that through the slits in the closet doors. Satoshi quickly put a hand over Daisuke's mouth as they both saw Dark reaching up and pull off Krad's shirt and Krad do the same and pull out the hair ties letting their hair go loose.

"Don't make a sound," Satoshi hissed in barely a whisper in the shocked redhead's ear. "Dark isn't himself anymore you know that."

Daisuke nodded slowly as Satoshi silently moved to the side out of sight from the door sitting against the wall and pulled Daisuke to him so Daisuke was sitting in his lap facing him. A sudden moan from Dark was heard and Daisuke tensed up as he felt tears starting to form in his eyes and turned his face into Satoshi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him giving a squeeze with another moan heard from Dark.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke in comfort as he felt the silent tears fall from Daisuke's eyes. "Close your eyes and think about the past, not now," Satoshi whispered softly in Daisuke's ear after another moan came from Dark again and Daisuke shut his eyes tightly giving Satoshi another squeeze. "Don't listen to what's going on around us but listen to me. Keep thinking of the past and your fun while you were thieving with Dark. Think of school and painting and how much you love that."

Daisuke did as Satoshi whispered to him thinking of school and the old days with Dark. Satoshi could feel Daisuke's grip start to loosen around him and Daisuke's silent sobs settle and soften to steady breathing against his shoulder still. He knew then that the upset redhead had fallen asleep and he gave a slight sigh as he continued listening to the moaning of Dark and Krad. He couldn't fall asleep himself otherwise he might not wake up in time to get out of there and who knew what they might do if he and Daisuke were found. He knew what Krad might do but he didn't want to take his chances with Dark.

* * *

Finally after a while and everything quieted down, Satoshi shifted slightly with Daisuke still in his lap and scooted forward careful not to make any noise or wake Daisuke. He slid the closet door open slowly and scooted out, his back to the darkened room after glancing out, far enough away from the closet and shifted Daisuke to lay on the floor gently. He shut the closet door slowly and silently again before standing up slowly and knelt down again picking Daisuke up in his arms, the redhead's head laying against his shoulder still sleeping soundly. Then he headed to the doorway slowly before turning and glancing back to the two angels laying in each others' arms in the dim city lights coming in from the window, purple and golden hair splayed out around them, blankets just up above their waists. A small shiver ran down his spine as he turned and went to the front door reaching out with his hand holding under Daisuke's knees and unlocked the door and opened it silently and glanced out before going out and shutting the door behind him, not bothering to lock it since he knew Krad would deal with anyone trying to get in. He then turned and headed down the stairs keeping a hold of the still sleeping Daisuke in his arms.

Once outside now dark with night, however, Satoshi went around the side of the building into a darkened alleyway and leaned against the wall. Daisuke's house was on the other side of the city and it would take a while to walk all that way and it being night wasn't much too helpful either though he had on a black shirt and jeans like Daisuke. He suddenly remembered that Daisuke once said that Wyth would come to him whenever he called no matter where he was at.

"Wyth I need your help," he said in a normal toned voice hoping it worked but nothing happened after a moment of waiting. "I guess he only comes when Daisuke needs him."

Suddenly a black blur flew past him into the alleyway and around a box there before a white furry head peeked around the corner. "Kyuu?" Wyth said before hopping over. "Kyuu!"

"You came?" Satoshi asked standing up straight again shifting Daisuke slightly. "I didn't think it worked. I need to get Daisuke home since the others are probably worried about us."

"Kyu!" Wyth said as he turned into a black blur again and went around to Satoshi's back before turning into black wings.

Satoshi blinked in surprise as he felt the wings shift to his own mind and he found himself floating up into the night sky. He landed on top of the apartment building as his heart gave several quickened beats. He had never really flown before on his own without Krad taking over and now he had to carry Daisuke with him so he had to be extra careful. He took a deep breath and let himself float up into the air higher before leaning forward slightly and headed towards Daisuke's house.

Halfway back in the air still, Satoshi looked to the redhead in his arms that shifted slightly and opened his tear stained eyes halfway and glanced down then up at him muttering something that Satoshi only caught the words angel and his name before red eyes closed again resting his head on Satoshi's shoulder again. He gave a small smile but still worried about how Daisuke was going to take the events between Krad and Dark they saw and heard when he woke up. He kept flying until he was over Daisuke's house and landed down in the backyard where Kosuke had stepped out a moment earlier with a sigh at Emiko's worrying over the two boys not home yet.

"Satoshi?" Kosuke asked looking to the blue haired boy as he landed gently on the ground confused at how Satoshi had wings that were also black but realized how in a moment as the black wings turned back into Wyth. "So that's where he went in a hurry." He gave a pause and looked to Daisuke in Satoshi's arms. "What happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Satoshi said as he went in the back door and kicked his shoes off before heading towards the stairs passing Emiko, Daiki, and Towa in the living room that Kosuke went back in to as the others grew quiet when he passed.

Satoshi gently laid Daisuke on his bed and gently changed him into his pajamas so he'd be more comfortable and tucked him in before giving a sigh and went back downstairs to the living room after putting Daisuke's shoes at the door and sat in a chair. All eyes turned to him questioningly.

"Daisuke's fine. He's just asleep," he said quietly. "But there's something that we found out while searching Krad's apartment."

"Did you find a way to get Dark back?" Emiko asked.

"I'm afraid not," Satoshi replied shaking his head slightly. "But I think I figured out how and why Dark lost his sanity." He trailed off for a moment.

"How might that be?" Daiki asked quietly sensing Satoshi's slight uneasiness.

"They came home while we were searching his room so we had to hide in his closet," Satoshi spoke quietly. "We could still see from the slits in the door and saw briefly before I pulled Daisuke away from it to the back of the closet how Dark probably lost his sanity." He gave a slight pause before continuing. "It seems Krad took it away by...taking Dark..." He trailed off again looking away remembering all what he had heard and how Daisuke had reacted to it. He glanced up to the others staring in disbelief at him. "Daisuke was upset because Dark...he seemed to enjoy it willingly as if when he lost his sanity, he lost his cares for everything else. I told Daisuke not to think about it but instead think of something different and being upset about it he fell asleep. I stayed awake though so I could get us both out of there when the two fell asleep but it would be a long walk back across town to get here. Daisuke mentioned calling to Wyth when he needed his help so I did the same even though I doubted he'd answer and come but he did." He looked to Wyth sitting on the arm of the couch. "Daisuke just needs his rest." He gave a slight yawn then.

"You should probably get yours too," Daiki spoke up catching the yawn and Satoshi nodded before standing and heading out the room towards the stairs.

"I promised I'd help Daisuke get Dark back," he said as he stopped, his back to the others in the doorway. "I have a bigger reason to now. Goodnight."

Going upstairs to Daisuke's room, he changed into his pajamas and slid in next to Daisuke and pulled the redhead closer to him. The redhead shifted in his arms and opened his red eyes looking to Satoshi in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Satoshi?" he asked quietly and sleepily.

"I'm here Daisuke," Satoshi whispered softly brushing his hand up through Daisuke's hair. "You're at home."

"I had a dream you were carrying me through the night while flying with black wings like...like Dark," he said softly before tears started forming at Dark's name. "Like an angel of light and darkness together."

"It wasn't a dream," Satoshi whispered wiping Daisuke's tears away only to be replaced with more. "Wyth heard me after all and helped out."

"Satoshi," Daisuke sniffed as he buried his face into Satoshi's shoulder wrapping an arm around the back of Satoshi. "What are we going to do about...about Dark? I want him back to his normal self like the old days." He gave a muffled sob into Satoshi's shoulder.

"Daisuke," Satoshi said leaning back slightly and looked Daisuke in the eyes. "We'll get him back to normal. I promise you that. After all you both helped me get free from Krad so I'll help get Dark back too." He leaned forward and kissed the tears from Daisuke's eyes before wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him closer. "Just get some sleep Daisuke."

"I love you Satoshi," Daisuke whispered closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Daisuke," Satoshi whispered before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it after my long absence. (sweatdrop) I actually had written this back, I think, just after writing chapter nine or ten since it was an idea I had at the time and wasn't sure if I was going to use it or not. But I guess it came in handy. (big smile) Depending on how much homework I'll be getting the next couple of days and whether my muses give me inspiration for the next chapter (since I've been working on four other stories on my own that I wish to publish someday hopefully) will depend if I update soon or not. Hopefully though I'll get something to work with so if possible I'll be able to get more written, even if during school. (big grin) Thanks for everyone's patience since Thanksgiving! Hope everyone had a good winter holiday, New Year's, and Valentine's day in the meantime!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! It's been sooooo long since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! (bows repeatedly) I had just gotten so busy for senior year of school and graduating and looking for a job all summer. I finally found one though. (smiles) But sadly it takes up a lot of my free time to write too so I only get my breaks to write or my days off. But don't worry I'll continue to write! (sweatdrop) But the other reason why I hadn't updated in so long is because I had been looking for this chapter. I thought I'd written it down in one of my many notebooks for all my stories but it ended up being on the computer after all. (sweatdrop) That and bad writer's block for this story too. But I reread the whole entire story over again and my inspiration is back! Yay! Anyways enjoy the chapter after a looooooooong update. And thank you for all your patience! (gives kudos and cookies to everyone)

-Chapter Twenty One-

"Satoshi what are we going to do?" Daisuke asked with a small sigh as he sat on the railing facing towards the windmill fountain, his back towards the ocean off in the distance.

"I don't know what to do anymore Daisuke," Satoshi replied standing to Daisuke's left and leaned on his elbows against the railing looking off towards the ocean as the early night air was shifted slightly with a soft breeze. He glanced to Daisuke looking down at a black feather of Dark's from his last theft of another Hikari art with Krad the other day. It had been a few days after finding out how Dark had lost his sanity as well.

"We can't do anything can we?" Daisuke asked quietly looking down at the feather still with a slightly saddened look on his face. "We can't do anything to stop them at all."

"Daisuke don't say that," Satoshi replied standing back up straight and put a hand on Daisuke's and looked in his fiery red eyes with his own icy blue ones. "We'll find some way to get Dark back and defeat Krad."

"But how can we Satoshi?" Daisuke asked shaking his head slightly and Satoshi pulled his hand back away. "We don't even have any powers that we had when they were a part of us. Without that we can't do anything."

"Daisuke," Satoshi said softly then glanced away.

Suddenly a car went past on the street nearby and the horn honked loudly startling Daisuke. He quickly straightened up from leaning over a little and started going backwards losing his balance off the railing to the ground farther below.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi said quickly reaching a hand out to grab Daisuke's outstretched hand but just barely touched his fingertips and unable to get a grip.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke said falling down backwards towards the ground farther below watching Satoshi's eyes widen as he leaned over the railing with his arm out to him. He still held the black feather in his hand and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for himself to hit the ground below.

'Wings,' Daisuke thought as he fell holding the black feather tightly. 'If only I had wings like before.'

Suddenly he felt a familiar warm tingling spread through him then a sudden familiar pain in his back as he felt something familiar coming from it. He opened his eyes quickly just before he hit the ground opening up wings that had come from his back like they had before during the fight with the Black Wings and Krad.

Turning and stopping inches before hitting the ground, Daisuke glanced down at it before glancing behind him to see the familiar black wings open and spread out behind him. He blinked in surprise and looked up towards Satoshi above who also had a look of surprise on his face. Then he flew back up towards Satoshi easily as before.

Stopping on the other side of the railing to Satoshi still looking at him with a surprised look, Daisuke's own shocked look slowly turned into a big grin. "I have my wings!" he said with a sudden rush of excitement to the surprised blue haired boy in front of him.

"But…what…how?" Satoshi asked confused. "We don't have them a part of us anymore."

"I don't know either," Daisuke replied then looked down at the black feather he still held that was glowing softly like Dark's feathers normally did. He gave a quick thought then turned towards the beach that was deserted off in the distance and threw the feather towards it thinking to himself to have it make a small explosion once it hit the sand.

Suddenly a small bit of light emanated from it as it hit and just as Daisuke had thought, it exploded once it hit the sand. Daisuke gave a slight blink as the sand settled and he could just make out a small hole in the sand from the small blast and looked back to Satoshi.

"Looks like I have not only wings but powers too," Daisuke said with a smile and put his hands on Satoshi's shoulders. "But what about you? You must have them too like me."

"I…I don't know," Satoshi replied biting his lip a little. "I don't feel anything different."

"Um I know! Try thinking of something like...um...needing wings or something," Daisuke said letting go of Satoshi's shoulders. "I kept on thinking I needed wings while falling and I got the same familiar warm feeling I did when I first transformed into Dark and then I had wings just like him."

"That was it?" Satoshi asked slightly confused and Daisuke nodded. He gave a slow nod then looked back towards the street before looking back to the redhead. "Um do you think you could take me down there because I don't really want anyone else to see us this way? It's probably for the best if you know what I mean."

"Oh uh sure," Daisuke replied as Satoshi sat on the railing and turned around so he faced out towards Daisuke and the ocean and Daisuke grabbed a hold of him and floated down to the ground below where they wouldn't be seen.

Concentrating a moment, Satoshi suddenly felt the familiar pain he felt every time Krad had forced his wings out and sank to his knees as he felt his wings come out. He blinked and slowly stood back up and glanced back to see them the normal white they had always been and looked to Daisuke who was smiling softly.

"That wasn't too hard after all," Satoshi said after a moment before Daisuke floated up slightly in the darkening night air.

"Come on Satoshi," Daisuke said holding his hand out towards Satoshi. "Why not try out flying on your own? And maybe we can see what powers we still have of the others too."

"Uh okay," Satoshi replied with a small nod and took Daisuke's hand and slowly floated up into the air getting adjusted quickly to flying himself without Krad taking over. It was just like when Wyth had come to his call and he had flown back to Daisuke's house.

* * *

Landing on Daisuke's balcony quietly, both boys went inside silently after an hour and a half of trying out their powers letting their wings disappear. They quickly changed out of their shirts they had on from them getting ripped in the back and hid them.

"It probably would be best that we not mention this just yet until we know more of how much powers we have," Satoshi said quietly to Daisuke who nodded.

"So far we've got our wings and the feather attacks exploding," Daisuke pointed out as they went out of his room and down the stairs quietly to put their shoes down at the door. "Maybe we just might have a chance to get Dark back now once we work more on these powers?"

"I'm sure we'll get him back," Satoshi nodded in reply at Daisuke's lighter mood from earlier. "But I'm still curious how we managed to get these powers when they are no longer a part of us." He paused a moment thinking. "I'll have to look into this."

"Sometimes you analyze too much Satoshi," Daisuke said but gave a soft smile as they went down to the living room where Daiki and the others were at.

* * *

Anyways sorry the chapter was rather short. I'm still getting after my muses for inspirations. Been giving me ideas for other stories though. I have a fanfic of Stephenie Meyer's 'Twilight' series I've been working on as well that crosses over with some of my original characters. I'll have to put that up as well for everyone to read. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Promise to update much quicker! (goes after muses for ideas)  
Oh and one last thing, this being 6th of October, I am now 19! So this is a bit of a special day for me. I'm so happy! (dances around) Anyways, loves you all much my fellow readers! (gives cake and ice cream to everyone)


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! I know it's been sooooooo long since I've updated. (checks and sees it's been a year-sweatdrop) Damn. Yeah my muses have been very bad with giving me ideas for this story. (glares at them) Again, been busy trying to find a job and such from having previously gotten laid off my last one. Add in that I went to school too (and graduated yay!) and started on the process of looking for another job again. Found another one and actually that's where my muses decided to give me the idea for this chapter in the middle of work (and no way to write it down until after my shift was over so I had to keep repeating it over and over in my head so I didn't lose it). So now that I've been re-inspired, I'm going to finish this story up! And I plan on finishing it before New Year's! So enough of my rambling and on to the long awaited chapter! Thanks for all your patience!

-Chapter Twenty Two-

"What are we going to do now?" Daisuke asked as he and Satoshi came back to his house after another failed attempt at trying to capture Dark and Krad. They hadn't tried using their new found powers to capture the two at Satoshi's request until they further figured out what powers they had gained.

"We have to keep trying," Satoshi replied. He hated seeing Daisuke upset over this whole thing.

"It's still just hard to believe Dark is acting just like Krad," Daisuke spoke softly as he sat on his bed. "Like everything in the past between us meant absolutely nothing. I mean, we were like brothers. I guess if you could call it that."

"I understand," Satoshi replied sitting next to him and pulled him into a hug. Even though he and Krad had never been that way, Daisuke had often talked to him about some of the more fun times they had right after the Black Wings incident. "We'll find a way, I swear it."

"What if there is no way?" Daisuke asked feeling hopeless suddenly. "What if Dark stays this way forever?"

"He won't I promise," the blue haired boy replied. "We just have to find something...something that maybe he cared about the most."

Suddenly Daisuke perked up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Blue eyes looked at the redhead as he pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Something Dark cares about," Daisuke replied. "We just need to get something he cared about together and give it to him."

"Like what?"

"Like...like...um..." Daisuke pondered scratching his head. He caught a picture of Dark he'd drawn after the Black Wings as a small reminder sitting on his desk. "Pictures!"

"Pictures?" The blue haired boy was curious.

"Yeah! Pictures of...of me, you, the Haradas, Mom, Dad, Grandpa..." He trailed off a moment. "Things he liked and all. To remind him and maybe...um..."

"It'll trigger him to maybe return to normal," Satoshi finished and Daisuke nodded.

"At least I hope it'll work," Daisuke said quietly.

"Well it's worth a try," Satoshi replied standing up and putting his hands on both the redhead's shoulders. "It's the best thing we could do right now I guess. At least a start."

"Yeah. But how are we going to give him the pictures?" The redhead asked. "And how many pictures to use?"

"We'll get as many as we can I suppose," he replied. "But first, we should get some rest and worry about it in the morning okay?"

The redhead nodded. "And Mom, Dad, and Grandpa?"

"Probably best not to say anything yet for now. Until we have a full plan." The redhead nodded and both changed into their pajamas before heading to bed.

* * *

"Satoshi could you hand me that picture of the Haradas over there?" Daisuke asked as they had a huge pile of pictures spread out between them.

"Sure," Satoshi replied grabbing the picture and held it out to the redhead.

"I think this one would be a good one to use," the redhead said as he looked to the twins that were at school waving at the camera. "Dark kind of had a crush on Riku at first before he kind of liked Risa." He gave a sigh remembering the whole confusion between the twins when he'd had a crush on Risa then liked Riku for a while before he realized he'd actually realized he liked Satoshi more and more, especially after the Black Wings. He still cared for Riku and Risa as friends but things hadn't really worked out with Riku after all.

Suddenly, he remembered the time that Dark had had to postpone one of his thefts because Risa had tried to go thieving with him and put herself in danger. He'd taken her away from there and he'd remembered that he'd admitted that he'd liked the Harada's grandmother, Rika a long time ago. It had been why he'd been drawn to Risa and Riku because they'd looked so much like their grandmother.

"Satoshi, I think...I think I know something that Dark cared about a lot," the redhead spoke up in a quiet whisper.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked confused at why Daisuke became so quiet. The redhead shifted his gaze up from the picture of the twins.

"Ms. Rika," the redhead replied. "The Harada's grandmother."

"Their grandmother?" Blue eyes gave a puzzled look.

The redhead nodded. "Back when Risa tried to join in with Dark to steal something before and had to save her from trouble, he ended up admitting to her that he had once cared for their grandmother very deeply even though he knew nothing could be between them. I recall feeling his feelings for her now that I think about it."

"Do you have a picture of their grandmother?"

"No sadly."

"Well then, let's give them a call." Satoshi stood up and went over to the phone and dialed before Daisuke could embarrassingly say it was okay.

"Hello, Harada Risa here."

"Ms. Harada, it's Satoshi."

"Oh Hiwatari!" Risa's voice perked up using his old name.

"Actually it's Hikari now remember? Anyways, I was wondering, do you happen to have a picture of your grandmother that I could use?"

"Uh sure I guess," Risa replied confused. "Why do you need it?"

Satoshi looked to Daisuke sitting on the floor still watching him. "It's uh..."

"It's about Dark isn't it?" Risa's tone turned a little more serious and quiet. "I've been watching the news and know he's back and stealing artworks again. But he's...he doesn't look the same. What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Satoshi replied after a moment looking to Daisuke. "But it would be helpful if we had a picture of your grandmother, if that's alright with you."

"Sure. I can find one and call you back when I get it," Risa said.

"Alright. I'm at Daisuke's house so go ahead and call here," Satoshi replied.

"Alright."

Hanging up the phone, Satoshi turned towards Daisuke. "She'll get one. She also seems to have guessed that it's about Dark. She doesn't know what but she's wondering what's going on."

"Is it wise to tell her what's going on?" The redhead tilted his head slightly as Satoshi sat down again. "I mean, maybe leave out some details like with Krad, but I mean...well he's obviously on TV and showing himself and everyone's confused enough as it is that he's got long hair now."

"I know. But it's something that can't really be told to the public," Satoshi replied. "Though with the past with those two and them knowing about the angels, we might have to fill them in after all. At least especially about the whole Krad part about that with him." Daisuke nodded in understanding just as the phone rang again and Satoshi answered it.

"Yes. Thank you Risa," Satoshi spoke up. "We'll be there shortly." He turned back to Daisuke as he hung up again. "Shall we go then?" The redhead nodded.

* * *

"Thank you again Ms. Harada," Daisuke spoke up as Risa handed them a picture of her grandmother at the door.

"It's not a problem Niwa," she replied with a slight smile then gave a concerned look to them both. "I just wish I knew what was going on. You said that he and that white Dark were gone after the Black Wings thing happened."

"We know but some things happened and Dark came back," Daisuke said glancing to Satoshi. "Including Krad. And well..."

"He's just someone you don't want to run into," Satoshi added.

"I know. I remember back when...well when Riku and I saw you turn into him," she said quietly looking down. "He wasn't nice at all."

"Exactly. So that's why it's best that you don't get caught up in everything right now," Satoshi stated though in a kind tone as she looked back up at him. "Staying away from those two is best for everyone right now. Dark's not himself but we're trying to change that. That's all I can say for now."

"I...I hope you can get him back," Risa replied with a concerned look still to them both.

"We will. Don't worry Ms. Harada," Daisuke spoke up with a small smile. "We've got a plan." Satoshi glanced towards the redhead but nodded himself.

"I guess, good luck then you two," Risa replied with a sincere look. The two nodded thanks and turned to head back home to think up a plan.

* * *

Well hope you liked the update (from like forever ago). I hope to get some time this week to write more on the next chapter. It's coming down to the end of the story, that's all I can say. How many more chapters, even I don't know yet. But it's almost there.  
And yes, I know in the manga Rika isn't there but when I was writing this the first time, I'd watched the anime and not read much of the manga just yet. That's why it's following the anime more or less. And yeah, I do have Risa a bit more matured (like she was more or less near the end of the anime) and not so immature as in the beginning. (grins) Anyways, hope to update again soon! (glares at her muses)


	23. Chapter 23

Okay I realize that it's been like two years since I've updated this fic. Damn. (hangs head) I guess between my muses making me have writer's block for this story and all sorts of real life issues coming at me over the past two years, it's left me busy and drained. And then, I happened to stumble upon this again and I went back over and re-read it over again and decided I really needed to finish this up at least. It's soooo close to being done and after working on it for the past seven years almost, I felt I seriously needed to bring it to closure. So threatening my muses with bricks, I've finally managed to get this chapter out. I'm hoping to close it up very soon in a couple of chapters. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Three-

"Do you have it?" Satoshi asked as they stood ready in the museum where Dark and Krad was to steal yet another artwork a couple of days later.  
"Yep," the redhead replied holding up the note he and Satoshi had worked on earlier that day. "But do you think it's enough? You think he'll actually come like we planned?"

"We'll have to hope so," the blue haired boy replied before looking up as the lights flickered off. "They're coming."

Moving into place to hide until the two angels showed up, Daisuke hoped this plan would work.

* * *

Coming into the room where the painting was at, Dark looked around finding it awfully quiet. He was starting to find this quite boring now being so easy to take the objects without having any fun with the Commander and Daisuke not being able to really fight back.

"Too easy," he said as he stopped in front of the painting and was reaching out for it when the sound of scuffing feet came to his ears. He turned just as Daisuke lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. "Get off me!"

Shoving Daisuke off him, he rolled and stood up easily and fluidly in a defensive stance, glaring at his former tamer. He turned and jumped out of the way as Satoshi dived for him.

"You know this is getting really boring," Dark tsked as he landed back on the ground several feet away and stood back up. "At least back then I had more fun when Krad wasn't on my side."

"He's just using you Dark!" Daisuke spoke up moving over towards Satoshi. "Wake up!"

"I already told you, I am awake," the thief glared back before making a move towards the painting again as he spotted golden eyes gleaming from behind the boys in the darkness.

Satoshi started making a move to lunge at Dark to stop him but a ball of white energy caught his eye as it suddenly exploded in front of him, knocking him backwards to the ground hard.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke said as he rushed to the fallen boy's side as the other slowly tried to sit up.

"I'm alright. Get Dark," Satoshi winced putting a hand to his arm he landed on hard.  
Nodding, Daisuke stood to lunge after Dark as he grabbed the painting, but Krad threw another ball of energy as he floated in the air above them coming out of the shadows. He was sent backwards as he dodged it, landing on his back, knocking the breath out of him.

"Too bad," Dark spoke up as he called out his wings and floated up into the air next to Krad with the painting. "Come on. Let's get out of here." The blonde angel only nodded before following Dark up and out a window.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked as he came over to Daisuke who was having a bit of a hard time sitting up.

"Y-yeah," he replied a little breathless as Satoshi helped him sit up. "But that's a first that Krad's used his powers against us like that."

"Yeah. It's making me a tad worried. I really hope Dark doesn't start that anytime soon." The redhead gave a slight gulp. "Hey. Don't worry. We've got to hope that this will work first."

Nodding, Daisuke let Satoshi help him up as the lights came back on and head back out to the car that'd take them home.

* * *

Getting back to their apartment, Dark gave Krad the painting. "I think I'll go get a shower," the thief smirked playfully at the blonde. "Wanna join me?"

"In a minute," Krad replied. "I'll put the painting up."

"Alright then."

Going into the bathroom, Dark started to take his clothes off and felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of folded paper and looked at it a tad confused since he didn't recall putting anything in his pockets. He flipped the paper up to find it was a note.

_Dark,  
We need to talk. Meet us at the Windmill Fountain at noon tomorrow._

Narrowing his eyes on the paper, he realized that Daisuke must've slipped it in his pocket without him noticing when he tackled him. He was about to crumple it up and forget about it when Krad started to open the door to join him. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket and turned to the blonde when he came in kissed him.

"What was that for?" the blonde asked even though he knew the thief constantly did things like that since he'd lost his sanity.

"For another successful theft tonight," the thief replied giving him another kiss, sliding his hands under the blonde's shirt and pulling it up and off him. The blonde only smirked before finishing undressing with the thief and got into the shower to freshen up.

Once out and dressed for bed, the thief curled up in the blonde's arms. The blonde watched him for a few as the other fell asleep before closing his own tired, golden eyes and allowed sleep to take him as well.

* * *

"Okay so you remember the plan?" Satoshi asked as he and Daisuke stood at the windmill fountain glancing to his watch reading a couple minutes to noon.

"Yep," Daisuke replied with the envelope in hand. "If triggering his memories and make him feel something from it doesn't work then what?"

"I wouldn't know what else to do," Satoshi replied with a sigh. "Let's just hope this works." He looked up as long purple hair swished in the ponytail and purple eyes stared at them with the same look of Krad's dangerous cat-like eyes as the thief came walking up on time to noon as they said.

"Now what exactly have you called me here for that it was too important to leave in your letter?" Dark asked in a tone like Krad's flicking the note he'd gotten after finding it in his pocket from his last night.

"We wanted to talk Dark," Daisuke said as Dark stopped a few feet away narrowing his eyes on his former tamer. "We want you to come back and be like your normal self."

"My normal self?" Dark glared. "I told you. This is my normal self now. I can do anything I want to."

Satoshi gave a slight growl and took the envelope Daisuke was holding and reached inside pulling out a picture and tossed it at the thief who caught it. Dark flipped the picture over and stared at the image of Daisuke smiling next to a mirror and himself reflected in the mirror grinning his usual goofy grin and making a 'v' sign at the camera. He shifted his gaze up from the picture to Satoshi giving his classic icy stare and Daisuke giving him a serious look as well. Then Satoshi tossed the envelope at him, which he caught.

"Take a look at them," Satoshi said as he put an arm around Daisuke and they started walking past the thief. "I think it might do you some good." He started walking again with Daisuke.

"You think a lot of things Commander," Dark said turning to face the two walking away and Satoshi reached in his pocket as he kept walking, pulling out a white feather like Krad's letting the wind catch it and floating back to Dark. Dark caught it and glared at Satoshi still walking away. "Whatever you're planning it won't work." Satoshi said nothing as they continued off.

* * *

Dark growled as he walked in to the apartment tossing the envelope on the kitchen counter without looking at it and grabbed a glass of water still holding the first picture that had been tossed at him. He looked at it again before crumpling it in his hand and tossed it back over his shoulder.

"Someone seems upset," Krad said catching the crumpled picture and came up behind Dark wrapping his arms around his waist. "What's this anyways?" He looked down over Dark's shoulder unfolding it and looked at Dark's goofy grin and the redhead.

"Those two called me out and gave it to me," Dark said taking it and crumpling it back up. "I don't even want to look at it." He didn't want to see himself in the picture with his old goofy grin and he tensed up slightly.

"Come and relax," Krad said as he took a step back and took the glass of half finished water from him and set it on the counter before pulling Dark back towards the couch to sit on his lap.

* * *

After a couple of hours sitting on the blonde's lap for a while, Dark got up as the blonde was sound asleep and went to the kitchen for his glass of water he left. He grabbed the glass and filled it with fresh water and started going back to the living room passing the white envelope. He stopped a moment wondering what all they had in there to try to make him turn back to his normal, goofy self and poured the contents onto the table. He blinked as pictures of him and Daisuke mostly looked back from them along with some of Satoshi, Riku, Takeshi, Risa, and others.

'What the hell?' he thought as he glared at them before spotting the corner of a picture under another and pulled it out from underneath and looked at it. He dropped his glass from his hand and shattered loudly as it hit the floor but he only stared at the picture of the familiar face of a smiling Rika.

"Dark what the hell was that?" Krad asked sleepily coming into the kitchen as Dark slipped the picture into his pocket and quickly leaned down picking up some of the larger pieces of glass.

"I wasn't paying attention and knocked it over," Dark lied as Krad grabbed a towel and tossed it at Dark before grabbing a broom and dust pan.

Krad raised an eyebrow at the thief as he grabbed the broom and dust pan from him and cleaned up the mess. Krad glanced to the table to see all the pictures scattered on it and narrowed his eyes on them before picking one up with Daisuke and Satoshi in it. "So they gave you all of these?" he asked as Dark finished cleaning up his mess.

"Yes," Dark replied putting the broom and dust pan away and went back over picking up the pictures and put them back in the envelope, including the one Krad had been holding. "They think that these will turn me back to normal."

"How pathetic," Krad said wrapping his arms around the thief from behind and nuzzled his neck. "You're mine and they won't take you away that easily."

"Mmm. Never," Dark replied feeling his black angel wing mark grow warm again as Krad nuzzled his neck and suddenly felt sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep leaning back against the surprised blonde.

* * *

'Ngh. What a headache,' Dark thought as he opened his eyes slowly to find it dark in their room and looked to the blonde sleeping next to him with his arm around his waist. He slowly sat up so as to not disturb him finding himself still in his clothes. He looked to the clock on the nightstand reading half past midnight. He felt like he needed to get some fresh air suddenly and quietly got up and went to the window opening it and called out his wings before flying out into the night air.

Landing on a nearby rooftop with a smirk on his lips, he looked down towards the street where it was empty and quiet. He was feeling mischievous and bored, a combination that wasn't a good thing Daisuke and Satoshi had found out in his current state. He flew up into the air again looking for something to do and started for the nearest museum to look at things next to steal. He started opening a window on the rooftop when he was stopped by a familiar black feather zipping past and stuck into the window frame.

"Who's there?" Dark asked annoyed as he turned around only to see a black shadow fly off into the night. He blinked surprised and flew after it. "Wait just a minute!" The shadow kept flying and Dark flew at it faster. "I said wait just a minute!"

Dark growled as he sped up then dived after the shadow and pummeled into it, hurling them from the air into some trees below hitting some branches on the way to the ground. The shadow below him gave a grunt hitting the ground under Dark and he felt a smaller body below him.

Rolling over the shadow that had a black hoodie on, he saw a paled face and red hair as the hood fell back and red eyes opened looking up at his purple eyes. "You!" Dark said as he stood up quickly and pulled out a feather though confused as to why Daisuke had wings and it wasn't from Wyth either. "How the hell do you have wings? You don't have my powers anymore."

Suddenly a white feather flew at his black feather knocking it out of his hand. "Actually the bond we still have mentally with you two also seems to have an effect on powers and wings," a familiar icy toned voice said as Dark turned to see white wings rustle and blue eyes stare at him behind icy blue hair. "But our powers were frozen so we couldn't use them until recently." He landed on a tree branch gracefully as an angel. "Basically stating, your powers are also our powers no matter if we're split or not. They lie in our DNA."

"You both think you can stop me that easily?" Dark asked spanning his wings out as Daisuke went and floated up next to Satoshi, hood down and red hair ruffling at a slight breeze along with Satoshi's and Dark's. "I'm far stronger than you and you both know it." He pulled out another feather that started glowing.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a glance as he pulled out his own white feather but stayed in place. Daisuke also pulled out something but it wasn't a black feather. "Before you insist on fighting us," Daisuke started saying as he looked to the picture in his hands. "Tell me what would she say if she saw you acting like this?" He flipped the picture around so Dark could see it by the faint moonlight coming through the trees.

Dark stared at the picture with that same familiar face of the woman's picture he remembered he had in his pocket still. He heard his heart pounding in his chest and a sudden chill go down his spine. "Rika?" he whispered not realizing he said it out loud just enough for the two to hear.

"What would Rika say to you acting like this?" Daisuke asked again knowing how much Dark had cared for her after telling him about it before.

"I don't think she would like it at all," Satoshi said noticing Dark's reaction as well. "She would probably run away from you because of who you are acting like now. Acting just like Krad, the one you've hated all these years."

Dark couldn't stand it anymore and he put his hands to his ears. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The black angel wing mark suddenly started burning again on his shoulder and he gave a wince in pain before turning and flying off quickly into the night air.

"Dark!" Daisuke said as he took a step forward ready to fly after him but Satoshi put an arm up in front of him.

"Let him go," he said softly dropping his arm again. "I think it worked. You were right about the possibility of snapping Dark back with something he really cares deeply for." Daisuke nodded slightly. "Come on. Let's get home. There's nothing else we can do."

* * *

Dark flew blindly through the air, his shoulder burning from the mark. He couldn't get the image of Rika out of his mind at all. He dived down in between the buildings and flew along until he came back to Krad's window and went back inside, his wings disappearing and shut the window silently behind him. His heart was still pounding and his shoulder still burned as he looked to the blonde still sleeping motionless. He turned and went to the bathroom flipping on the light and stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection looking back was just like Krad's. Even his eyes had the same dangerous glare looking back at him. He glared at it as an image of himself laughing with his old grin came across his mind and he raised his fist clenched tight ready to strike the mirror so he didn't have to look at his reflection.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed his wrist pulling it down and an arm wrapped around his waist. "Someone's upset again," the blonde's voice whispered in Dark's ear as he looked into the mirror in Dark's purple eyes with his golden ones. "Did you run into trouble while out?"

"Yes," Dark replied captured in the reflected gold eyes looking at him in the mirror. "But I took care of it."

"Come and lay down and relax," Krad said moving his hand lower on Dark's waist. "It'll do you some good."

Suddenly the burning angel wing mark on Dark's shoulder turned ice cold. "Stop it," he said in an annoyed tone as Krad kissed his neck causing the blonde to look at him through narrowed eyes.

"What did you just say?" Krad asked turning the thief around and pinned him against the wall.

"I said stop it," Dark said narrowing his eyes at Krad as the icy cold feeling in his shoulder spread through his body.

"You're telling me no?" Krad asked surprised but annoyed. Dark had never told him no since corrupting him.

"Yes I'm telling you no," Dark replied in an icy tone like Krad had before as his eyes gave off the dangerous cat-like look. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Krad glared at Dark still pinning him to the wall and felt Dark's skin go cold like his. He gave Dark's wrists a slight squeeze in reaction. "You know what will happen if you tell me no."

"I don't care," Dark replied narrowing his eyes to mirror Krad's look as he turned his hands in Krad's grasp and gripped his own wrists. He brought up his magic and gave him a bit of a shock enough to make the blonde let go of him before going back down to their room.

Opening the window, Dark called out his wings again and flew up into the night air, leaving the blonde now standing at the window glaring after him. The blonde gave a slight agitated growl before turning away from the window. He'd give him until tomorrow to come back to his senses.

* * *

Dark gripped his fists against his sides as he flew through the air fast. The mark still was ice cold and he wanted to get away from the blonde right now. Everything seemed to be agitating him. And the part where Daisuke and Satoshi still had their powers and wings. It still baffled him but as Satoshi had stated, it was part of their DNA as well. It sort of made sense with him and Krad being part of their family line for so long that some of their magic might've transferred into their DNA. But still, it aggravated him that they had some powers and that they could easily use them against him and Krad. And yet, not once had they used them with all the thefts they'd done so far. It made him sort of curious, yet still aggravated him.

"Stupid idiots," he muttered as he flew towards the ocean and along shore where there was a bunch of trees. "I don't need any of them."

Slowing down and floating in the air above the trees, he looked out over the ocean then up at the moon in the sky before reaching into his pocket where he'd had the picture of Rika from before and glared at it. He was about to crumple it up out of anger as memories of her started to flash across his mind.

"Rika," he whispered as he softened his look towards the picture. In all his years, she was the only woman that he had really cared for on a deeper level. Certainly he'd always flirt with other women, but she had captured his heart.

And then there was Krad.

He'd been fighting against Krad for all these years. Their game of cat and mouse had only been one of hatred. And yet, when it came to trying to really figure out why they'd started fighting to begin with other than their families having differences, he couldn't really think of anything. And now having been with Krad and joining him, the fighting of the past really was pointless all along. Come to think of it all, why had he really hated one that was supposed to be his other half? The hatred all these years was because...

"I...I love..." he started to say to himself and the emptiness of the night. "I love him. I love Krad."

Suddenly the mark on his back became fiery hot and it seemed to sear into him and all through his body. He wrapped his arms around himself as pain assaulted him and his head started getting dizzy. Then his wings froze in place and he started to fall from the sky towards the dark trees below. He tried to get his wings to work but they didn't want to and he fell through the branches, hitting several large ones on the way down before landing hard on his back.

Giving a gasp at the pain in his back from landing on his wings and getting the breath knocked out of him, Dark looked up at the small hole in the trees and the sky above. Emotions swirled through his head making him dizzy and the burning sensation of the mark paralyzed him to the ground for several minutes as a sleepy sensation started washing over him.

'I love Krad,' he thought to himself once more before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Well hope that everyone enjoyed the extremely long awaited update. Like I stated above, I really hope to get this finished up in a couple more chapters at least.  
(And honestly, not only have I had writer's block on this story but on everything. So this is really the first work I've done in a couple of years. Maybe working on this will help me regain some inspiration to write after a very hard time in my life the past year. Basically long story short, last year at this time I lost my job and spent most of the year looking for a new one, had to move home again because of it, and then found out some health issues that wasn't so great. But now that I've gotten a job again and have come to terms with what life has dealt me with health, I need some good ol' inspiration to get me back into writing. So bear with me a little while longer as I finish up this story and dive back into my writing and hope to finish my other stories I have posted up here too. Thanks bunches for the long wait!)  
~Twilight (28 February, 2013)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again! As promised, I'm posting this chapter to continue to finish this story! And honestly, I started working on this right after finishing the previous chapter. I told myself I was going to get this chapter written while I still had the idea of what I wanted in my mind. Though I did have to stop after several paragraphs because I was tired but worked more on it after waking up and before going to work. And also afterward too because I really needed to get what I was thinking down.

-Chapter Twenty Four-

"You should really get something to eat Daisuke." Blue eyes looked worried at the redhead across from him.

"I know," the redhead sighed as he poked at his lunch with a sigh. "I'm just hoping that our plan will work. But waiting is so hard." He poked his noodles again before raising his eyes to meet the blue ones looking at him. "I had a dream last night with Dark in it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was surrounded in darkness but then I heard Dark calling out for me before he appeared," the redhead said. "He looked as he does now and his eyes still had that same look Krad has, but then he reached out his hand asking for help. The moment I took it, he changed back to normal and smiled thanking me. Then I woke up for a moment before falling back asleep."

"I take that as a good sign then," Satoshi smiled softly at the redhead, causing the redhead to smile as well.

"Kyuu," Wyth said as he jumped up beside Daisuke and Towa flitted over to land next to Satoshi.

"Hey Wyth," Daisuke spoke up patting him on the head.

Suddenly Wyth bristled up as Towa transformed into her human form looking towards the backyard just as the sound of a blast hitting the barrier Towa had put up hit.

"What's going on?" Emiko asked as they all headed to the backyard to see none other than Krad floating nearby, eyes narrowed, and another ball of energy in his hand ready to blast at the barrier. "Why's he attacking us?"

"I don't know," Satoshi replied as Krad launched the ball of energy and it hit the barrier that sparkled bluish-purple for a moment before fading back to clear.

"Satoshi," Daisuke started to say giving the blue haired boy a look that meant they were going to need to use their powers to fight Krad off. Towa's barrier wouldn't hold for long at this rate.

"Right," he replied as he stepped forward and called out his white wings to the others' surprise. Daisuke stepped forward as well and called out his own black wings.

"How...?" Emiko asked surprised as she reached forward and touched Daisuke's black wings.

"Long story Mom," Daisuke said looking back at her over his shoulder. "We'll explain later. Promise."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Emiko asked then looked up at Krad who had a similar bewildered look on his face with a ball of energy in his hand.

"Stopping Krad," Satoshi said pulling out a white feather and looked at the redhead. "Let's go!"

Nodding, the redhead turned and floated up into the air with Satoshi and flew towards Krad, who'd recovered from his surprise and narrowed his eyes at them before launching the ball of energy at them, which they dodged.

"How in hell do you still have my powers?" Krad asked as he dodged Satoshi throwing the white feather at him before it exploded.

"You two have been in our DNA so long that it was inevitable that something would've remained," Satoshi replied as he charged a ball of energy himself and turned to launch it at Krad. The blonde blocked it with a blast of feathers instead.

"And this time we'll take you down!" Daisuke added as he sent a blast at Krad as well that the blonde just barely dodged in time.

"No matter. I'm still stronger than both of you!" He sent another blast of energy at both of them, Daisuke getting grazed by it on his leg and Satoshi in his side.

* * *

"Ngh."

Purple eyes slowly opened looking up at the bright blue sky through dark green leaves above. Birds chirped nearby and a soft breeze rustled the leaves above.

Sitting up, Dark put a hand to the side of his head and gave a slight groan. He had a slight bit of haziness that started to clear from his head and a slight headache that was starting to dissipate as well. And as he ran his hand back through his hair, he realized it had turned short again.

"What happened?" he thought out loud to himself as he looked around and spotted the picture of Rika laying nearby and picked it up. Thoughts of last night came to him about Daisuke and Satoshi having powers still and then him flying off from Krad angry. "Oh no."

Standing up, he called out his wings and flew up into the air putting the picture back into his pocket. He felt himself again and he'd have to thank the two later. But right now, Krad was the issue. He had a bad feeling about him and having said no to him last night. He just hoped he hadn't tried anything yet.

Opening up his connection with Daisuke that he'd had blocked off since Krad had corrupted him, he heard the redhead give a mental yell of pain as an image of Krad launching another blast of energy at him came across from Daisuke's point of view.

"I'm coming Daisuke!"

Flying as fast as he could through the air, Dark headed straight for the Niwa residence. Up ahead, he spotted two pairs of white wings and a pair of black wings in the sky out over the ocean flying around throwing energy and feather blasts at each other. Krad launched another energy blast at Daisuke, who didn't have enough time to dodge it and got hit in the chest with it, sending him down towards the ocean. Satoshi dived down and grabbed him before he fell too much further as Krad started forming another ball of energy to blast them. Charging up his own blast in his hand, Dark flew straight for Krad.

"Krad!"

Turning at the sound of the thief's voice, Krad didn't have the time to dodge the thief as he turned and used the energy in his hand to punch the blonde in the stomach. The blonde gave a gasp as he started to fall a little towards the ground but regained himself enough to block Dark's next attack with a blast of feathers.

"Dark!" Daisuke called out as Dark dodged the blast of energy that Krad aimed at the thief.

"Get back behind the barrier you two!" the thief called throwing a quick grin back at the two to let them know he was back to his old self. Then he turned his attention back to Krad who glared at him while gathering more energy to blast him. "You're mine!"

Going back to the yard, Satoshi and Daisuke landed and collapsed to their knees once on the ground, wings disappearing, exhausted from the strain of using all that magic against Krad. Emiko and the others came over to them immediately.

"Are you two okay?" she asked checking over their wounds that weren't too bad.

"Yeah we're fine Mom," Daisuke replied wincing as his mother checked the slight burn that he'd received from the magic blast to his chest. He looked up to Dark fighting against Krad still. "But Dark looks like he's back to normal." They all looked up at the two fighting angels still.

"I wonder how that happened?" Daiki asked confused a bit but looked to the two boys suspecting they had something to do with it. "And your wings and powers?"

"Seems that because of them being in our bloodlines so long," Satoshi started saying as he watched the two angels still going, "that their powers also blended into ours. That's my best guess."

"Hmm. It does make sense in a way," Kosuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why are you fighting against me?!" Krad said charging another energy blast about to send it at Dark. "Come back to me and I'll forget this ever happening."

"Not happening Krad!" Dark retorted as he charged his own energy blast and sent it at Krad's energy blast he sent at him. "Not after all that happened to make me hate Daisuke and the others."

"Suit yourself then." The blonde narrowed his golden eyes on the thief. "I'll take you out with them."

"Like hell you will!" Dark charged at the blonde in the air and swung at him trying to get in a punch. The overuse of his magic was going to drain him too much if he kept it up. He could see Krad was feeling the effects of it as well. He just had to keep the blonde from using his magic so he didn't have to use his to counter it long enough to take him down. And yet, he wished he didn't have to. The feelings he'd come to realize of loving the blonde last night were still there. But he knew the blonde didn't love him back. He'd just been using him the whole time to get what he wanted. He had to have been. Krad didn't have the ability to love anything but himself.

Dodging another energy blast, Dark came in to punch the blonde and landed one in his stomach, causing Krad to fall down through the air several feet before regaining himself again and turned launching a blast of feathers at him again. Dark barely dodged it before turning and trying to go after the other angel again. Krad, however, managed to fly up behind him as he turned around and got hit in the stomach with another blast of energy Krad brought up.

"Just give up Dark," Krad whispered in his ear. "You'll never beat me. I've always been stronger in magic than you." He gave a sneer. "And would they ever forgive you for what you've done with me?"

"Of course they would," Dark growled as he got out of the blonde's grasp and turned before trying to land another punch on him. Krad dodged and tried to send another blast of feathers at him. "They understand forgiveness unlike you! You're just a selfish bastard who cares for nothing but himself! You used me!"

"All's fair in love and war," Krad replied as he sent another blast of energy at the thief who dodged it again.

"It's pointless to even try to love someone who can't love someone else back," Dark spat at the blonde.

Blinking, the blonde paused just long enough in his next attack at the words the thief had spoken. Had he just confessed that he loved him?

"Too slow Krad!"

Launching a large blast of energy, the blonde was unable to dodge it as it struck him hard in the chest, sending him out of the air towards the ocean below as the effects of using all his magic caught up to him at once. The last thing he saw before he plunged into the ocean was the hurt look of the thief's in those amethyst eyes staring after him before watery darkness consumed him.

* * *

Dark looked down at the water below where several white feathers still floated towards the water's surface where the blonde had slammed into the ocean and the surface was already starting to go back to being calm. There was no sign of Krad coming back up after several moments; the remaining white feathers of Krad's lingering on the surface of the water that had fallen.

Floating back over to the yard as Towa took the barrier down, Dark held onto his side that was sore from getting punched by the blonde with an energy blast. He landed a bit unsteady and collapsed to his knees, wings disappearing, as the others went over to him.

"Dark? Are you alright?" Emiko asked a little hesitantly at first unsure what he was going to do.

"Yeah I'm fine Emiko," the thief replied looking up at them all then looked down towards the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry for worrying all you with all that I've done. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course we do," Daisuke spoke up looking down at him and held out a hand to the thief. Satoshi also held out a hand. Dark looked at them a moment before giving a soft smile and took one in each hand, letting the two of them pull him up.

"I'll go get the bandages for you three," Emiko spoke up as she turned to head into the house. The others nodded and started to head inside as well, but Dark went to the wall and looked down again at the ocean below where the water had gone back to being calm once more.

Dark thought to himself that for once maybe Krad would finally be gone for good and would no longer bother any of them anymore. He couldn't feel Krad's presence anymore anyways and sighed slightly in silent, but somewhat sad, relief.

"Dark are you coming in or are you going to stand out there all day?" Daisuke asked from the doorway and Dark turned towards him.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine sleeping outside all night," Satoshi replied holding Daisuke up gently by the redhead's arm around his shoulder from the fight. He looked at Dark and gave the thief his usual smirk and then a small wink as he chuckled slightly.

"You want to settle this here and now?" Dark asked playfully to the blue haired boy as Daisuke started chuckling slightly as well despite being hurt by Krad's attacks from earlier.

"I don't think you could even land a punch with the state you're in Dark," Satoshi replied with a smirk.

"I don't think any of us are going to be doing much for a little bit from this fight," Daisuke spoke up with a small smile. "Come on Satoshi let's go inside." The blue haired boy nodded and turned slowly and headed inside and the thief started to follow.

Suddenly from behind the wind shifted his now normally shorter hair and he turned back towards the ocean. Something in him told him that even though Krad seemed to be gone for now that he would never be truly gone. After all, if Satoshi and Daisuke had their powers still from the length of time he and Krad had been in their DNA, then what was there stopping Krad from possibly coming back yet again?

"Dark sweetie," Emiko called from the doorway.

"Coming," Dark replied and slowly walked across the yard to the doorway holding his side that was still sore from the fight and went inside to finally relax forgetting what he had been thinking about a moment earlier.

* * *

Well that is the conclusion to this story. (looks at the date) I don't remember the exact day I started this fanfic, since I started it I think a couple months before publishing it on here, which that was back in January of 2006. (O_O) It's been a long seven years that's for sure! Anyways, thanks bunches to all who've been reading on this for the past several years for your patience as I finished it. And to all new readers, hope you've enjoyed too! Now I'm going to go celebrate with a bite of chocolate and pass out in bed as it's quite late now that I've finished. (chuckles) Tomorrow starts with finishing up my other fanfics on here and some new ones I've been having ideas for now!  
~Twilight (1 March, 2013)  
(yes I know I'm posting this a week after just to stagger chapter twenty three and this one)


End file.
